That's What Friends Are For
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Benarkah seorang sahabat akan melakukan apapun demi kebaikan kita? Meskipun tindakan itu justru akan melukai kita sendiri...? PruCan, Highschool life.
1. Chapter 1

****

****

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence (tapi rate tetep T kok…), OOC…

* * *

_Selasa, 16 Agustus [ 10.00 PM ]_

Malam itu begitu tenang. Kesampingkan saja fakta bahwa saat ini kita sedang berdiri di tengah keramaian kota New York, salah satu kota di dunia yang tak pernah tidur. Selalu gemerlap cahaya lampu neon, pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang, dan kendaraan yang melaju di jalan. Namun sungguh, malam ini terasa begitu damai. Setidaknya, tak ada seorangpun yang membuat kekacauan, sehingga semua orang bisa menikmati waktunya dengan rasa aman.

Atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan, kalau kekacauan itu baru saja berlalu…

Bukan masalah besar, sebenarnya. Hanya perkelahian kecil antar pelajar yang terjadi di taman kota beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian seperti itu sudah sangat biasa sehingga sekalipun saat itu ada yang terluka parah, orang-orang hanya perlu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit terdekat, dan esok pagi semua orang pasti sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Lagipula, korban dari peristiwa kecil itu hanya satu orang…

Hanya satu orang.

Pemuda bermata violet itu kini terbaring di atas ranjang dalam kamar rawat di sebuah rumah sakit. Perban putih melilit dahi, lengan, dan bahunya. Kondisinya sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Dokter mengatakan tak ada patah tulang atau luka lainnya yang akan berdampak permanen. Hanya sedikit pendarahan… yang memang bisa dibilang lumayan serius.

Meski begitu, ia tahu ia harus bersyukur. Setidaknya ia sudah siuman hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Padahal sekelompok orang tadi –sekitar lima, atau enam orang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah- benar-benar menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Bukan hanya dengan tangan kosong. Ia sempat melihat salah satu dari mereka membawa pemukul kayu dan bahkan pisau.

Namun demikian, pemuda bermata violet itu kini masih merasakan sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia bahkan ragu apakah rasa sakitnya ini bisa pulih seiring waktu berjalan nanti. Atau pulih dengan obat dari dokter.

Sepertinya tak akan bisa. Rasa sakit ini akan sedikit sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Karena ia merasakan rasa sakit itu jauh di dalam dadanya. Rasa sakit yang sangat menyayat ketika ia mendengar kata-kata dari temannya itu.

Sakit hati yang luar biasa.

"Apa maksudmu, Gil…?" pemuda bermata violet itu menatap pemuda lainnya yang berambut putih, yang kini berdiri di sisi ranjang tempat ia berbaring. Pemuda berambut putih itu tertunduk dalam-dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya tertekuk menjadi sebuah raut wajah yang menyeramkan. Namun bukan hanya kemarahan yang tersirat di wajah itu. Sedikit rasa bersalah juga mencuat ke permukaan.

"Seperti apa yang kau dengar, Matt…"

Jantung Matthew seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar nada bicara itu. Begitu dingin. Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti dia yang biasanya.

"Aku… aku tidak mengerti, Gil! Kenapa kau memutuskan semuanya seperti itu? Apa salahku?" nyaris saja Matthew berteriak, kalau saja ia tidak ingat ia ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Ia masih bisa meredam sedikit suaranya, meskipun seluruh emosinya terasa jelas pada nada bicaranya barusan.

Sakit hati. Kesedihan. Ketakutan. Semuanya…

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa…" Gilbert membuang muka ke samping, tak ingin bertemu mata dengan sang pemuda Canada itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan lengannya yang sesungguhnya belum boleh banyak bergerak, Matthew mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dari posisi tidur dan mencengkram erat lengan pemuda Jerman itu dan menariknnya, berharap pemuda itu mau menatap matanya. Dan niatnya terlaksana. Gilbert kembali menatap matanya langsung dengan sorot terkejut di bola mata rubinya.

"Kalau begitu apa maksudmu barusan?" seru Matthew lagi, kali ini diliputi rasa putus asa. "Jelaskan, Gil! Aku tidak mengerti! Aku… aku tidak mau kalau begitu caranya…!"

Sebuah sentakan keras dari lengan Gilbert membuat tangan Matthew melepaskan cengkramannya. Pemuda Canada itu sekali lagi menatap temannya dengan penuh rasa terkejut. Gilbert tak pernah bersikap sekasar ini padanya…

"Kau dengar aku, Williams…" kata Gilbert dengan nada yang dingin. "Dan kurasa kau pasti mengerti betul apa maksudku."

"Pertemanan kita selesai sampai di sini."

Saat itu juga Matthew merasakan sebilah belati seakan merobek dadanya, menorehkan luka yang dalam di jantungnya, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping seketika.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Jangan tunjukkan lagi wajahmu di depanku." Pemuda Jerman itu melanjutkan, dengan nada dingin yang masih mendominasi.

Setengah mati Matthew berusaha menahan air mata yang nyaris jatuh meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mengepalkan erat-erat kedua tangannya, mencengkram seprai putih di bawahnya, untuk berusaha menahan gemetar di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa…?"

Tampak Gilbert mendengus pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. "Masih belum mengerti juga, hah? Kau masih belum sadar?" katanya dengan sedikit bentakan. "Dunia kita terlalu berbeda jauh! Dan maaf saja… Menurutmu mungkin bukan masalah, tapi aku tak mau berteman kalau itu hanya akan membuat susah saja."

Mata violet Matthew membulat sesaat mendengar alasan itu. Dalam hati ia sedikit setuju. Ia dan Gilbert… memang terlalu berbeda jauh. Tapi benarkah hal itu harus jadi alasan utamanya…?

"Nah." Kata Gilbert seraya berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Anggap saja ini salam perpisahan terakhir. Aku sibuk, tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Semoga kau cepat sembuh…"

"Gil… Gil, tunggu. Aku masih tidak mengerti, Gil! GIL…!"

Percuma. Tangisan putus asa itu sama sekali diabaikan olehnya.

"Selamat malam, Williams…"

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Gilbert sebelum pemuda Jerman itu akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Andaikan saja tubuhnya sedang tidak sakit sekarang, Matthew pasti sudah bangkit berdiri dan mengejarnya. Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana rasanya ketika satu-satunya sahabat dekatmu tiba-tiba tak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu…

Satu-satunya sahabat.

Detik itu, Matthew merasakan air matanya jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Terdengar suara isakan tertahan menggema dalam ruang rawat itu. Sakit. Perih. Sesak… Semua perasaan itu terasa begitu mendesak-desak di dadanya, membuatnya bahkan sulit untuk bernafas…

"Gil…"

Membuat akalnya seakan buntu untuk berpikir ke depan.

"Gil…!"

Hanya sebuah kenangan beberapa bulan lalu yang berputar ulang dalam ingatannya, membawanya kembali ke dalam nostalgia masa lalu yang penuh kenangan indah…

Dan dalam hati ia berharap, semua itu tak akan berakhir sebagai kenangan saja…

**TBC**

********

**

* * *

**

********

Beginilah contoh author yang tidak bertanggung jawab... multichap yang pertama belum beres, malah udah publish multichap yang lain... haduuuhh... Habis ide saya mentok buat nulis Time Limit dan malah tergoda buat bikin PruCan... Maaf yang readers sekalian...

Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan berisi flashback, kenapa Matthew sama Gilbert bisa sampai begitu. Mohon petunjuknya ya, readers sekalian... supaya ide di kepala saya juga nggak mentok di situ-situ aja...

R&R please...?


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence (tapi rate tetep T kok…), OOC…

* * *

_"Kamu tidak apa-apa…?"_

Gilbert Bielschmidt, nama pemuda itu, baru saja memukul mundur gerombolan berandalan yang tiba-tiba mencegat dan menantangnya dalam perjalanannya pulang dari sekolah.

Lima lawan satu. Senjata lawan tangan kosong. Benar-benar tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Beberapa jam berlalu mereka saling bergumul dengan sengit di sudut sebuah gang sempit. Berkali-kali Gilbert terpojok, namun ia selalu berhasil memukul mundur mereka lagi. Akhirnya kelima orang itu menyerah dan kabur dengan satu pesan, "Awas kau, Bielschmidt! Tunggu saja pembalasan kami!" Dan Gilbert hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan mencemooh.

"Pengecut selalu berkata nanti dan nanti…" gumamnya pelan seraya membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke tanah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gang sempit itu, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Yah, memang ia menang, namun tidak dengan mudah. Berkelahian hari ini benar-benar berat sebelah…

Gilbert menghapus darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya. Luka yang ia dapat ketika salah satu dari penantangnya barusan memukulnya telak dengan balok kayu. Belum lagi perutnya yang nyeri bukan main akibat tendangan beruntun itu. Sekilas ia melirik kakinya yang mengucurkan darah dengan cukup deras. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka salah satu penantangnya barusan serius menusuknya dengan pisau. Untung lukanya tidak begitu dalam…

Awalnya pemuda asal Jerman itu sudah pasrah tak bisa pulang malam ini. Jangankan berjalan, untuk berdiri saja rasanya sakit bukan main. "Sial…" rutuknya pelan. "Kalau saja HP-ku tidak ikut jadi korban, aku pasti bisa menelepon West untuk minta bantuan…" katanya sambil meratapi nasib handphone-nya yang hancur di tanah. Mungkin terinjak saat perkelahian barusan.

Cukup lama ia duduk di sana tanpa melakukan apapun. "Gawat. Bisa-bisa aku benar-benar mati di sini…" gumam Gilbert sambil berusaha menahan pendarahan di kakinya dengan saputangannya. Ia lalu menengadah ke langit. Ia baru sadar kalau langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Matahari sudah lama terbenam dan digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang.

Nyaris saja ia jatuh tertidur di sana karena lelah, kalau saja suara yang lembut itu tidak menegurnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Gilbert nyaris saja berpikir betapa bodohnya orang yang bertanya barusan. Melihat dirinya yang bersimbah darah dan penuh luka ini, apa dia terlihat baik-baik saja? Perlahan Gilbert mendongak, melihat siapapun orang yang menemukannya sekarat di sudut gang ini.

Saat itulah, mata merah rubinya bertemu dengan sebuah kilau violet amethyst yang lembut.

Gilbert sedikit terkejut melihat sorot mata yang memandangnya dengan khawatir itu. Biasanya orang yang menemukannya di jalanan dengan keadaan penuh luka, akan memandangnya dengan sorot ketakutan atau jijik. Jangankan menolong, mendekat saja mereka tak akan mau.

"Ngg…" si penolong itu tampak sedikit canggung karena Gilbert tak juga meresponnya. Sedikit merasa gentar karena tatapan tajam dari Gilbert, ia sedikit menarik mundur tangannya. "Kalau tidak keberatan, apa boleh aku membantumu…?"

Sekilas Gilbert memperhatikan pemuda yang menolongnya itu. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan ternyata ia mengenakan seragam yang serupa dengannya.

Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Gilbert memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan pemuda tersebut. Detik berikutnya, ia melihat sang pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Dengan hati-hati, ia menarik perlahan tangan Gilbert, membantu pemuda Jerman itu berdiri.

"Jangan paksakan kakimu." Kata pemuda bermata violet itu ketika melihat Gilbert merintih kecil menahan sakit ketika ia berdiri. Ia meraih lengan Gilbert dan menarik pemuda bermata rubi itu mendekat, memberinya isyarat kalau ia bisa bersandar padanya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Gilbert pelan seraya membiarkan pemuda itu memapahnya.

Pemuda bermata violet itu tersenyum lagi seraya mengangguk. Matanya lalu tertuju pada luka yang ternganga di kaki Gilbert. Saputangan putih yang Gilbert lilitkan di sana telah berubah warna menjadi merah karena rembesan darah. "Lukamu parah sekali…" kata pemuda itu pelan. "Apa rumahmu dekat sini?"

Gilbert tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kira-kira lima blok dari sini…" katanya.

"Itu terlalu jauh. Kau tak akan kuat berjalan sejauh itu." Kata pemuda itu lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kupanggilkan taksi?"

"Tapi aku tidak membawa uang cukup untuk…"

"Tidak masalah. Biar aku yang bayar."

Gilbert sedikit tertegun. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ada orang asing yang mau berbuat sejauh ini untuknya. Untuk seorang berandalan jalanan ini. Gilbert hanya bisa diam sambil terus memperhatikan pemuda yang menolongnya dengan lebih teliti. Sekilas ia lalu mengingat kalau ia memang pernah, bahkan sering bertemu pemuda ini di sekolahnya…

"Kalau tak salah…" kata Gilbert setelah mereka berdua duduk di dalam taksi. "Kita… sekelas, kan?"

Pemuda itu menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum. "Ah, kau ingat rupanya." Katanya. "Ngg… kalau tak salah, namamu…"

"Gilbert Bielschmidt." Jawab Gilbert. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia menyadari betapa senyum pemuda itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Dan kamu…"

"Matthew Williams." Jawab pemuda itu. "Ini pertama kalinya kita saling bicara, ya?"

Gilbert mengangguk. "Kau sulit sekali didekati kalau di kelas." Kata Gilbert jujur.

Matthew tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Gilbert. "Sama. Kau juga…" katanya.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya terdiam. Mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang dan senyuman.

"AKu tidak bermaksud ikut campur urusan pribadimu." Akhirnya Matthew kembali memulai pembicaraan. Gilbert menoleh padanya. Ia melihat pemuda bermata violet itu masih tetap tersenyum ramah, namun wajahnya kini tampak sedikit lebih serius. "Tapi guru-guru sudah mulai membicarakan tentang masalahmu. Kurasa lebih baik kau menghindari perkelaian. Kau bisa kena skors…"

Biasanya Gilbert akan langsung mengamuk dan menghajar siapa saja yang menegurnya seperti itu. Ia tidak suka –tidak, ia BENCI siapapun yang berani mengatur hidupnya. Ia bahkan pernah nyaris meninju sahabatnya sendiri, Antonio, ketika pemuda asal Spanyol itu menegurnya untuk tidak terjun dalam perkelahian lagi.

Tapi untuk kali ini, ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk membentak pemuda asal Kanada itu..

"Aku sudah mencoba." Jawab Gilbert pelan. "Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin berkelahi lagi. Aku tahu itu hanya akan memperburuk penilaianku di sekolah. Aku juga tidak ingin tinggal kelas lagi, bisa-bisa ayah ibuku bertambah repot. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tidak melawan, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh duluan oleh mereka…"

"Hm." Jawab Matthew, menandakan kalau ia memahami Gilbert. "Jadi itu hanya untuk membela diri…? Kurasa aku paham…"

Sekali lagi Gilbert terhenyak. Tak ada protes, cacian, atau makian…? Padahal awalnya Gilbert menilai teman sekelasnya ini adalah anak serius yang hanya mentah-mentah menuruti aturan sekolah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Matthew memahami masalahnya…

"Nah." Kata Matthew lagi. "Ini blok rumahmu, kan? Yang mana rumahmu?"

"Ah, rumah yang di depan itu." Kata Gilbert sambil menunjuk satu rumah yang berdiri di sisi kanan jalan. "Yang beratap biru."

Taksi itu akhirnya berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Gilbert. Ketika Matthew berniat untuk membantu Gilbert berjalan sampai pintu rumahnya, Gilbert menolaknya dengan halus. "Tak apa-apa. Kalau cuma segini, aku masih bisa jalan, kok…" katanya.

"Begitu." Kata Matthew sambil tersenyum, walau ia masih terlihat sedikit khawatir. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Bielschmidt. Kita bertemu lagi besok di sekolah…"

"Gilbert saja." Potong Gilbert dengan cepat.

"Eh…?" Matthew tampak tidak mengerti.

Gilbert tersenyum lebar padanya. "Jangan formal begitu. Kita kan teman sekelas. Panggil saja aku Gilbert, Matthew." Katanya.

Senyum di bibir Matthew tampak melebar. Mata violetnya tampak bersinar tertarik. "Ternyata kau orang yang baik, ya…" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh…? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Gilbert.

Dengan cepat Matthew menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." Katanya. "Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh, Gilbert."

Gilbert mengangguk. "Ya. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu."

Taksi yang masih ditumpangi Matthew itu lalu kembali berderu dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Dari kaca jendela belakang, Gilbert melihat pemuda asal Kanada itu melambai padanya. Sambil tersenyum, Gilbert membalas lambaian tangan pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya taksi tersebut menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Senyum simpul masih terlukis sempurna di wajah Gilbert.

"Anak itu terlalu baik…" gumam Gilbert pelan seraya berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

* * *

_Rabu, 15 Juni [ 07.00 A.M ]_

Matthew mengerjap pelan ketika sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarnya. Tanpa malas-malasan lagi, pemuda itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengenakan kacamatanya dan segera melangkah keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu buru-buru. Toh kelasnya baru dimulai sejam lagi. Perjalanan menuju sekolahnya pun tidak begitu jauh, mungkin hanya 20 menit jalan kaki.

Sebuah pesan singkat yang mampir ke handphonenya menarik perhatiannya. Segera Matthew meraih ponselnya dan membaca isinya.

_From : Alfred_

_Subject : No subject_

_Matt, maaf telat memberi kabar. Aku menginap di rumah Arthur sampai besok malam. Tak masalah kan, kalau kutinggal dua malam? Jaga diri baik-baik, ya._

Matthew hanya bisa mendengus pelan membaca pesan tersebut. Pantas saja kemarin malam kakak kembarnya itu tidak pulang. Ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Alfred…

_ Yah… sesuatu yang sungguh buruk. Seperti yang sering ia alami dulu…_

"Bodoh, ah. Rugi aku mencemaskannya…" gumam Matthew pelan seraya mengambil beberapa bahan masakan dari lemari dapur.

Hidup hanya berdua dengan kakaknya tanpa pengawasan langsung dari orangtua memang mengharuskan Matthew pintar-pintar mengurus rumah tangga. Setidaknya, ia tak akan membiarkan Alfred yang mengurus soal masakan. Bisa mati muda kalau tiap hari ia hanya disuguhi makan fast food favorit kakaknya itu…

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka dengan kedua orangtua mereka tidak bisa dibilang renggang. Yah… dibilang erat juga tidak, sih. Biasa-biasa saja. Ayah dan ibu mereka sudah mengharuskan mereka berdua untuk hidup mandiri di kota besar ini begitu mereka menginjak masa SMA. Selagi ayah mereka sibuk bekerja di London sedangkan ibu mereka di Kanada, kampong halaman mereka, Alfred dan Matthew harus bisa hidup sendiri sambil bersekolah di New York ini. Tak jarang mereka sering putus komunikasi dengan kesua orangtua mereka, karena mereka berempat sama-sama sibuk. Matthew sendiri sebenarnya sudah mempertimbangkan masalah seperti ini sejak pertama ia mulai hidup sendiri. Sebagai anak yang paling muda di keluarganya, Matthew sudah bisa berpikir bahwa tak selamanya ia bisa bergantung pada orang dewasa.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat kepribadiannya lebih dewasa dan mandiri dibanding kakaknya sendiri…

DRRTTT… DDRRRTTT…!

Pemuda bermata violet itu terlonjak kaget ketika ia merasakan sebuah getaran dalam saku celananya. Rupanya satu lagi pesan singkat mampir ke handphonenya.

_From : Gilbert_

_Subject : guten morgen!_

_Berangkat sekolah bareng, ya! Aku datang sekitar jam 7.30!_

Matthew tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya segera menuliskan dan mengirim pesan balasan untuk pemuda Jerman tersebut.

_To : Gilbert_

_Subject : Good morning._

_Oke. Ditunggu._

"Mungkin lebih baik sekalian kubuatkan pancake untuk bekal makan siang nanti…" gumam Matthew seraya kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatannya di dapur.

* * *

"Matt! Maaf, menunggu lama, ya?"

Sedikit menghela napas, Matthew menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya itu. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan mata merah rubi berlari mendekatinya. Tepat ketika pemuda itu berhenti di sampingnya, Matthew bisa melihat napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Melihatnya, Matthew hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Persis seperti kebiasaanmu, Gil." Kata Matthew sambil mengamati arlojinya. "Kau selalu terlambat 15 menit."

Gilbert hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar sindiran halus sahabatnya itu. "Sori sori… Habis tadi West mandinya lama sekali sih! Belum lagi aku harus memberi makan anjing-anjing piaraannya itu!"

"Alasan saja kamu." Kata Matthew seraya menarik lengan Gilbert untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Sekilas Matthew berusaha mengingat-ingat. Kira-kira sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali mereka berdua memulai hubungan mereka. Matthew sama sekali tidak menyangka, tindakan spontannya dulu ketika ia menolong Gilbert yang sekarat di pinggir jalan bisa berbuntut mereka berdua sungguh-sungguh menjadi sahabat. Matthew bahkan sangat terkejut ketika Antonio iseng-iseng berkata kalau ia cemburu karena sekarang Gilbert malah lebih lengket dengan Matthew ketimbang dirinya dan Francis, yang notabene adalah teman dekat sejak SD.

"Gil, kamu berantem lagi?" Tanya Matthew ketika ia menyadari ada sebuah lebam baru di sisi kanan bawah mata kanan Gilbert. Tidak terlalu kelihatan, mungkin Gilbert sudah menyamarkannya dengan bedak, namun bengkaknya tetap saja terlihat.

"Ah, begitulah…" kata Gilbert pelan. "Anak tetanggaku nyaris dirampok ketika terlambat pulang sekolah…"

Sejak awal mereka bertemu, Matthew sudah bisa memahami kalau sesungguhnya Gilbert tak akan buang-buang tenaga untuk perkelahian yang tidak perlu. Kini yang Matthew tahu, sahabatnya ini hanya akan berkelahi untuk satu tujuan : melindungi orang. Itupun kalau memang hanya bisa diselesaikan lewat jalan kekerasan…

"Gil, ingat pesanku lho…" Kata Matthew dengan nada mengingatkan yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Matt. Aku ingat, kok…" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum lebar pada Matthew. Dengan sendirinya, bibir Matthew kembali melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman sempurnya. Senyum Gilbert, entah kenapa Matthew merasa begitu hangat tiap kali melihatnya.

_Mungkin itu mengingatkannya kalau ia benar-benar sudah memiliki satu sahabat yang berarti di sini.._

_ Mungkin itu meyakinkannya kalau Gilbert tak akan meninggalkannya…_

_ Tidak seperti orang itu_…

* * *

**A/N **: duh, saya nggak nyangka ada yang mau berbaik hati nge-fave fic ini! Padahal niatnya kalau nggak ada yang review, cerita ini mau langsung saya delete aja. Ternyata ada banyak respon positif! Readers sekalian, saya sungguh berterima kasih! Saya bersumpah nggak akan menelantarkan fic ini! ^^

Akhir kata, R&R please...?


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence (tapi rate tetep T kok…), OOC…

* * *

_Rabu, 15 Juni [ 07.45 A.M ]_

"Halo… Ah, selamat pagi, mama…"

"Matt? Sudah berangkat sekolah duluan. Iya, kami sehat. Aku…? Tentu saja aku baik… Iya, bukan masalah."

"Mama sendiri?"

"Sudah ketemu papa…?"

"Oh…"

"Begitu…"

"Eh…? Nggak masalah, sih. Iya, lain waktu akan kuhubungi."

"Papa juga."

"…"

"…"

"Memangnya kenapa sih, ma? Nggak masalah kan, kalau cuma sekali-sekali…"

"Ma… _please_…"

"…"

"Iya, iya… Aku paham."

"Dagh…"

KLIK

Pemuda bermata biru safir itu menghela napas berat seraya melemparkan handphone-nya dengan cukup kasar ke atas ranjang. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Dengan cepat Alfred memasang kancing kemeja seragamnya dan mengencangkan dasinya. Sial, gara-gara ia sedikit _lupa diri_ dengan kekasihnya kemarin malam, ia jadi bangun kesiangan.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?" sebuah suara menyahut dari sisi lain tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Alfred menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda lain bermata hijau emerald yang juga sedang bersiap mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Alfred menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Biasa." Jawabnya singkat. "Susah punya orangtua yang punya sifat kekanakan seperti mama…"

Arthur menatap pemuda asal Amerika itu dengan penuh simpati. Sebenarnya pemuda British itu ingin sekali menegur Alfred untuk segera menceritakan masalah yang terjadi pada adiknya. Ia sedikit tidak setuju pada sikap Alfred yang malah memilih menjauh sedikit dari Matthew karena merasa belum siap menceritakan masalah yang belakangan ini terjadi pada keluarganya.

Namun diam-diam Arthur juga setuju. Matthew, dalam pengertian tertentu ia masih terlalu muda untuk terlibat masalah seperti ini.

"Terus, tadi ibumu bilang apa?" Tanya Arthur seraya melangkah mendekati Alfred. Ia semakin jelas melihat mata biru langit Alfred yang menunjukkan sorot ketakutan sekaligus khawatir.

"Hanya menanyakan kabar." Jawab Alfred. "Dan mengajak kami berdua mengunjungi Kanada waktu liburan musim panas."

"Hmm." Arthur mengangguk paham. Salah satu tangannya lalu terangkat dan menyentuh bahu Alfred dengan lembut. "Terus? Kamu menjawab…?"

"Belum kujawab." Kata Alfred cepat, membuat Arthur menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut. "Aku ingin ketemu, tapi malas ketemu. Pasti nanti ribut lagi. Soal papa…"

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Alfred dengan nada penuh penekanan itu, Arthur semakin mengeratkan cengkraman jemarinya di pundak Alfred. Wajar bukan, kalau ia ingin mmberi isyarat pada sahabat… –pada kekasihnya itu kalau ia bisa bersandar padanya.

Alfred menoleh pada Arthur dan tersenyum. "_Thanks,_ Art…" kata Alfred seraya menyentuh tangan Arthur yang mencengkram bahunya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu ikut bersedih begitu."

"Aku hanya mengerti." Kata Arthur yang perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti kalau ini bukan masalah yang mudah. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya, kau tahu?"

Senyum di wajah Alfred sedikit memudar, bergantikan menjadi ekspresi yang sendu. Pemuda asal Amerika itu lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya di tubuh Arthur, menarik pemuda British itu ke dalam pelukannya. Alfred mendengkur pelan di bahu pemuda bermata emerald itu, dan ia tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan kekasihnya itu berjengit geli.

"Kalau begitu, jangan diingat-ingat lagi." Bisik Alfred di telinga Arthur. Tanpa melihat pun, Alfred tahu rona merah sudah menghiasi wajah pemuda British itu.

"Aku tahu." Kata Arthur seraya balas memeluk kekasihnya itu. "Tapi bukan berarti mudah untuk dilupakan."

"Justru mustahil untuk dilupakan." Kata Alfred cepat.

"Karena itu kau tidak ingin memberi tahu Matthew…?" Tanya Arthur.

Dan tanpa dijawab pun, Arthur tahu pertanyaannya barusan sungguh tepat sasaran.

"Ya." Kata Alfred. "Ya, mungkin begitu…"

* * *

"MATTHEW!"

Pemuda asal Kanada itu terlonjak kaget ketika seorang siswa berambut coklat ikal langsung menerjang dan memeluknya erat tepat begitu ia membuka pintu kelas. Nyaris saja ia jatuh jika Gilbert tidak segera menahan punggungnya.

"Hoi, Antonio, jangan main tabrak begitu, dong." Kata Gilbert seraya menjitak kepala siswa berambut ikal itu yang masih memeluk Matthew erat-erat sambil mengumbarkan suara tangisan palsu.

Tak mempedulikan jitakan sahabatnya, Antonio melepaskan lengannya dari Matthew dan mencengkram erat bahu pemuda bermata violet itu. "Matthew! Kamu baik, deh! Aku pinjam PR fisikamu, dong! Pleasee…!"

Matthew hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah saat pemuda asal Spanyol itu merengek memohon-mohon padanya. "Kamu lupa mengerjakan PR? LAGI…?" katanya dengan nada setengah menyindir.

"Please, Matthew! Bu Hedervary bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak mengumpulkan PR lagi!" rengek Antonio lagi.

"Tidak usah dipinjamkan, Mattie. Penyakit kebiasaan nyontekmu itu sudah parah, Antonio." Kata Gilbert seraya menyingkirkan lengan Antonio yang mulai mencekik Matthew dan menarik pemuda asal Kanada itu ke tempat duduknya.

"Gil jahat! Aku tidak nyontek sesering itu, kan?" protes Antonio seraya mengekor mereka berdua ke bangkunya. Setelah Matthew duduk, Antonio rupanya masih belum putus asa dan terus memohon. "Ayolah Matthew… Pleaasee…? Kamu baik deh…" katanya dengan mata persis anak anjing yang ditelantarkan.

Matthew tersenyum prihatin melihatnya. Akhirnya pemuda Kanada itu menghela napas. "Aku ajarkan saja, deh. Mana bukumu?" kata Matthew.

Antonio tampak sedikit kecewa. "Nggak bakal keburu waktu, Matthew! 10 menit lagi kan bel!"

"Toh pelajaran fisika masih setelah jam makan siang nanti." Kata Matthew lagi. "Soal ini gampang kok. Lima menit juga beres…"

Gilbert hanya tersenyum kecil ketika Antonio akhirnya pasrah dan duduk di samping Matthew, mendengarkan pemuda asal Kanada itu yang mulai menjelaskan rumus tiap rumus yang tercantum di buku pelajaran mereka. Gilbert memutuskan untuk duduk sementara di bangku di depan Matthew, ikut memperhatikan penjelasan Matthew.

DRRTT… DRRTT…

"Ah." Matthew menoleh ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar. "Telepon dari kakak. Sebentar ya…"

"Oke, santai saja…" kata Gilbert ketika Mathhew beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi ke sudut belakang kelas.

Untuk sesaat Gilbert dan Antonio hanya diam tanpa bertukar kata-kata. Antonio masih sibuk berkutat dengan soalnya, dan Gilbert hanya diam memperhatikan. Sampai akhirnya, pemuda asal Spanyol itu memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Nggak ada kejadian apa-apa belakangan ini?" tanya Antonio. Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata hijau Antonio yang kini juga menatapnya. Sorot mata itu tampak begitu serius, namun juga tampak khawatir.

Gilbert menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. "Sudah nggak seekstrim dulu lagi." Jawab Gilbert. "Tapi mereka masih sering datang kalau aku keluar malam."

"Hmm." Kata Antonio. Ia lalu mengawasi mata rubi pemuda Jerman itu. Tangannya berhenti menulis dan akhirnya ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Gilbert. "Aku dan Francis sih tidak masalah, Gil. Begini-begini, kami juga sudah terbiasa berkelahi." Kata Antonio, senyum bangga tertampang di wajahnya.

Namun detik berikutnya, senyum itu kembali memudar. "Tapi Matthew tidak." Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Gilbert membatu.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak setuju kamu bergaul dengannya." Kata Antonio sambil mengangkat bahu. "Itu hakmu. Seperti kalimat favoritmu, Gil. _Aku tidak berhak ikut campur_."

"Antonio…" kini Gilbert menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Namun senyum ramah Antonio kembali menjadi jawaban,

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan sampai kau melibatkannya." Kata Antonio lagi. "Dan jangan sampai ia tahu masalahmu. Boleh saja dekat dengan Matthew kalau masih di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi saranku, jangan terlalu sering bersamanya kalau sudah di luar sekolah. Sekali mereka tahu, Matthew bisa jadi sasaran empuk. Kau juga paham, kan?"

Gilbert menunduk dalam-dalam. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak paham…? Mungkin sebenarnya, ia juga sedikit menyesali dirinya karena menjalin hubungan dekat dengan pemuda Kanada itu.

"Aku tahu, Antonio." Kata Gilbert. "Aku juga sudah menjaga jarak dengannya. Kami tidak pernah pulang sekolah bareng, apalagi jalan keluar bareng. Tapi… kau tahu sendiri, kan? Susah menjauh dari seseorang sekali kau merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya."

Antonio tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Gilbert. "Aku paham betul." Katanya.

Sebuah jitakan lembut mendarat di kepala Antonio, membuat kedua pemuda Spanyol dan Jerman itu menoleh. Rupanya Matthew sudah menyudahi teleponnya dengan kakaknya itu.

"Bukannya dikerjakan malah ngobrol! Percuma dong, aku terangkan!" kata Matthew dengan nada galak.

Antonio malah tersenyum mendengar bentakan Matthew itu. "Maaf maaf… Sudah hampir selesai, kok…" katanya sambil kembali berkutat dengan soal fisikanya. Matthew hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Sedikitpun Matthew tidak menyadari sorot mata pemuda Jerman yang duduk di depannya itu, memandangnya dengan tatapan takut sekaligus khawatir.

Mungkin benar kata orang, selalu mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk sebelum memulai sesuatu. Sayangnya itulah yang luput dari perhatian Gilbert. Pertama kali mereka memulai pertemanan, Gilbert sama sekali lengah tanpa memikirkan apa yang aka terjadi ke depannya. Baru sekarang ia merasa benar-benar takut karena kata-kata Antonio.

_Bagaimana jika sesuatu sungguh terjadi pada Matthew…?_

_

* * *

_

Di sebuah ruangan yang temaram, seorang pemuda berambut perak tampak sedang duduk diam di sebuah sofa yang diletakkan di sudut kamar. Mata violetnya menatap kosong ke luar jendela, mengamati satu per satu orang yang berlalu di jalanan. Bahkan ketika seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, pemuda tersebut hanya melirik sekilas untuk memastikan siapa yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Kakak…" panggil seorang gadis berambut platinum blonde dengan mata biru keperakan.

Pemuda bermata violet itu akhirnya menoleh dan menatap gadis tersebut. Sebuah senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya. "Ada apa, Natalia?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada manisnya pada adik kesayangannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat senyum kakaknya. "Sudah lama sekali ya kak…" kata Natalia seraya duduk di samping kakaknya. "Sejak kita meninggalkan New York."

Pemuda yang bernama Ivan itu mengangguk seraya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota metropolitan new York di luar jendelanya. "Sudah tiga tahun sejak kita pulang ke kampung halaman kita di Rusia." Kata Ivan dengan nada nostalgis. "New York sama sekali tidak berubah."

Natalia menyetujui dengan sebuah anggukan. "Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu yang lainnya." Katanya. "Kemarin malam teman-temanku sudah heboh menanyaiku, kapan aku akan masuk sekolah lagi. Aku sengaja tidak bilang kalau besok aku sudah masuk, untuk mengejutkan mereka."

Ivan tertawa kecil seraya membelai kepala adiknya itu dengan lembut. "Mereka pasti akan langsung heboh begitu melihatmu." Katanya.

Natalia tersenyum salah tingkah merasakan tangan Ivan membelai rambutnya. Namun kemudian ia menatap mata kakaknya itu dalam-dalam, seolah berusaha mencari jawaban di balik sana.

"Besok, kakak juga mulai sekolah, kan?" tanya Natalia. Ivan menatap gadis itu dengan heran. Sudah jelas pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab. Bukankah Natalia sendiri yang ingin mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke New York dan kembali bersekolah di sekolah mereka yang lama?

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu?" tanya Ivan. Baru kemudian pemuda asal Rusia itu menyadari sesuatu yang asing dalam sorot mata adiknya. Sorot mata yang menunjukkan rasa simpati.

"Mulai besok," Natalia memulai tenpa basa-basi. "Apa yang akan kakak lakukan kalau bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Dan kata-kata itu membuat Ivan diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti dalam ekspresi pemuda Rusia itu, namun Natalia tahu betul kalau pertanyaannya barusan cukup mengena di hati kakaknya.

"Kak…"

Kata-kata Natalia terinterupsi oleh sebuah dering telepon yang berasal dari saku celana Ivan. Pemuda Rusia itu sontak segera menoleh dan meraih ponselnya. Sekilas ia membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphone-nya.

"Dari Sadiq…" kata Ivan pelan sebelum menekan tombol answer di handphonenya. Natalia hanya diam memperhatikan kakaknya. Dari seberang sana terdengar suara laki-laki menyahut.

"Halo. Ah, halo Sadiq. Benar, mulai besok aku masuk di kelas 3. Begitulah… sudah tiga tahun…"

"Oh ya? Berandalan macam apa…? Wah wah, jangan terlalu sering berkelahi, lho. Bisa gawat kalau kau kena skors lagi, kan?"

"Oke, sampai besok. Semoga kita sekelas…"

KLIK

Ivan menghela napas tepat sesudah ia menyudahi telepon singkat itu. "Hah, dasar orang itu. Meneleponku untuk urusan tidak penting."

Natalia tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan kakaknya. "Lebih baik kakak mulai siap-siap untuk besok." Kata Natalia seraya bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Ivan menjawab kata-kata adiknya dengan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Semoga mulai besok, semuanya bisa lebih baik…"

* * *

_Rabu, 15 Juni [ 02.00 P.M ]_

Bel tanda usai pelajaran telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa siswi sekelas segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Sementara Matthew masih duduk di bangkunya, merapikan buku-bukunya sambil sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, Mattie, hari ini kau tugas piket, ya?" Tanya Gilbert yang masih duduk di depan Matthew.

"Hm, begitulah." Jawab Matthew seraya mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau mau tunggu sebentar? Sudah lama kan, kita tidak pulang sekolah bareng?"

"Eh… ng, itu…" melihat Gilbert yang tiba-tiba tampak gelagapan, Matthew menghela napas kecewa. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat jawaban yang sama. "Maaf Mattie, hari ini aku harus langsung pulang, jadi…"

Pemuda asal Kanada itu memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Oh, begitu." Katanya, mencoba terdengar biasa saja. "Ya, sudah. Sampai jumpa besok, ya."

Gilbert sadar kalau Matthew pun tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tentu saja ia merasa bersalah. Tapi, bagaimana seandainya geng siswa kelas 3 itu kembali mencegatnya di perjalanan pulang? Kalau Matthew terlibat, Gilbert bisa benar-benar mati dibunuh Alfred…

"Benar-benar maaf, Mattie!…" kata Gilbert seraya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Sampai besok, ya!"

Matthew mengangguk dan melambai kecil ketika sahabatnya itu melangkah dan keluar dari ruangan kelas.

Sekali lagi pemuda bermata violet itu menghela napas berat seraya mulai merapikan kursi-kursi di kelasnya. Sudah lama ia menyadari kalau Gilbert mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. Gilbert memang tak pernah memberitahu kenapa, dan Matthew tak akan memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk memberi tahu. Tapi kalau Matthew bisa menerka, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kakak-kakak kelas yang sering menantang Gilbert. Dalam hati, Matthew tahu Gilbert bermaksud untuk tidak membuatnya terlibat. Niat Gilbert baik, intinya pemuda Jerman itu hanya ingin melindunginya.

Tapi jika Gilbert terus menerus tutup mulut padanya soal hal ini… jujur saja, Matthew jadi sering meragukan pertemanan mereka. Meskipun dia ingin melindungi, bukan berarti ia jadi menjauhi Matthew, kan? Tak heran, Matthew terkadang merasa dirinya masih orang luar.

"Ano… Williams-san…" sebuah suara yang kalem dan tenang menegur Matthew. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang teman sekelasnya yang berasal dari Jepang.

"Oh, Kiku. Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Matthew. Kau terlalu formal…" kata Matthew.

"Eh… ngg, baiklah… Matthew-san, anda… maksud saya…eh, maksudku, hari ini kau yang bertugas mengembalikan jurnal kelas ke ruang guru, kan?" Kiku tampak gelagapan, membuat Matthew jadi menahan tawanya. Apa siswa Asia ini begitu terbiasa berbicara dengan bahasa formal sampai-sampai tidak bisa bahasa kasual, bahkan pada teman sekelas sendiri?

Kiku menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau pada Matthew. "Ini. Toris-san sudah mencatat semuanya."

"Oke." Jawab Matthew seraya meraih buku itu dari tangan Kiku.

"Ve! Matthew, aku ikut, dong! Sekalian mengumpulkan tugas yang tertinggal, nih!" seorang siswa asal Italia, Feliciano, segera berlari menghampiri Matthew ketika melihatnya hendak keluar dari ruang kelas.

Matthew lalu memperlambat langkahnya dan membiarkan Feliciano menyusulnya. Mereka lalu menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah agak sepi. Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya diam tanpa saling bertukar kata-kata. Maklum, Matthew dan Feliciano memang belum terlalu akrab. Namun merasa tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian ini, Feliciano akhirnya memulai topik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Matthew." Kata Feliciano seraya menoleh pada Matthew. "Belakangan ini, rasanya kau berubah, ya?"

Mendengarnya, Matthew menatap pemuda Italia itu dengan tatapan heran. "Eh? Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Yah… bagaimana mengatakannya, ya…" Feliciano tampak berpikir, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Rasanya, dulu kau sulit sekali didekati. Pendiam, suka menyendiri, pokoknya introvert sekali!" kata Feliciano. "Jujur saja, bulan-bulan pertama, aku bahkan tidak tahu ada kalau kamu sekelas dengan kami… Keberadaanmu tipis sekali, sih!"

Matthew hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil tertunduk lesu mendengar komentar Feliciano. Yah, dia sudah tidak kaget lagi. Sejak dulu, orang-orang memang sering sekali melupakan keberadaannya.

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, kau jadi sering berbaur dengan yang lain!" Feliciano melanjutkan dengan nada sumringah. "Sejak kapan ya, kau jadi mulai terbuka begini?" pemuda Italia itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia mengerjap sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh ya! Sejak kau mulai dekat dengan Gilbert!"

Matthew terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Feliciano. Ia hanya menanggapi sambil tertawa kecil. "Be-benarkan? Mungkin aku tertular kepribadian Gilbert yang suka bergaul?" katanya. "Dia aktif sekali, sih. Jadi tidak enak kan, kalau aku diam terus…"

"Hmm… Tapi tetap saja ku tidak bisa percaya, anak sepertimu bisa dekat dengan anak seperti Gilbert…" lanjut Feliciano. Matthew berjengit sedikit mendengarnya. "Kau tahu kan, Gilbert itu…"

"Gilbert tidak seburuk itu!"

Seolah tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Feliciano, Matthew dengan cepat menginterupsi dengan bentakan yang cukup keras, membuat Feliciano terlonjak kaget. Detik berikutnya, Matthew segera menyadari kesalahannya dan mengatup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ma-maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud menjelekkan…" kata Feliciano segera, khawatir ia sudah menyinggung perasaan Matthew.

Dengan cepat Matthew menggeleng. "Tidak, aku yang minta maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud membentak…" katanya. "Tapi… sungguh, Gilbert tidak seburuk itu. Dia tidak sejahat yang dikira orang. Malah menurutku, dia anak yang baik sekali..."

_Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia berkelahi hanya untuk melindungi orang?_

_ Mana mungkin dia mau bersikap sebaik ini padaku?_

"Dia… mungkin agak sulit dimengerti…" lanjut Matthew. "Tapi aku tahu betul, Gilbert orang yang sangat baik. Dia… dia sahabat terbaik yang kupunya… Aku sangat menyukai Gilbert, makanya…"

Menyadari kata-katanya yang sudah sedikit berlebihan, Matthew segera mengerem mulutnya dan kembali menutupnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ketika ia menoleh pada Feliciano, ia pun melihat wajah pemuda Italia itu tampak salah tingkah mendengar penuturan Matthew.

"Oh…" hanya itu respon yang bisa diucapkan oleh Feliciano dengan kaku.

Sontak wajah pemuda Kanada itu semakin memerah. "Ja-jangan pasang wajah begitu, dong!"

"Eh…! Ma-maaf, ve! Habis kata-katamu barusan mengena sekali. Aku sampai tidak tahu harus bilang apa…" kata Feliciano sambil kembali tersenyum cerah. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu kok, Matthew. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Ludwig."

Matthew menanggapi dengan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Feliciano tersenyum manis padanya sambil menepuk bahunya. "Yah, wajar saja kalau kau membela sahabatmu. Kau sudah punya teman yang baik, kau harus pertahankan dia!"

"Aku tahu." Jawab Matthew sambil balas tersenyum.

Mereka lalu sampai di depan pintu ruang guru. Dari luar, mereka bisa melihat wali kelas mereka, Elizabeta Hedervary, sedang berbincang-bincang dengan wakil kepala sekolah mereka, seorang guru dari Swedia bernama Berwald Oxenstierna.

"Kelihatannya sedang ada pembicaraan serius, ya?" kata Matthew, memutuskan untuk menunggu dulu di luar. Matthew dan Feliciano akhirnya sepakat tanpa kata-kata untuk menunggu sampai kedua guru itu selesai. Samar-samar, mereka mendengar isi percakapan mereka.

"Jadi, mulai besok, ya? Mendadak sekali ya, padahal mereka baru dating dari Rusia…" kata Elizabeta sambil membolak-balik halaman daftar siswa di tangannya.

Berwald mengangguk. "Dulu mereka alumni SMP sini. Yang perempuan masih kelas 2, sedangkan yang laki-laki sudah kelas 3."

"Wah, tidak apa-apa tuh, pindah di tahun kelulusan begini?" Tanya Elizabeta lagi.

"Awalnya aku juga heran, tapi keluarga mereka memaksa. Apa boleh buat…"

Matthew dan Feliciano saling pandang mendengarnya. Mereka sedikitnya sudah bisa menerka apa yang guru mereka itu bicarakan.

"Jadi, mulai besok di kelasku, ya…" kata Elizabeta lagi. "Akan ada satu siswi baru…"

Mendengarnya, Matthew dan Feliciano kembali tersentak kaget.

Murid baru?

* * *

A/N : wao, chapter ini panjang sekali, ya? Saya keasyikan nulis sampai nggak sadar sudah sepanjang ini... Untuk chapter-chapter sebelumnya, mohon maaf karena saya tidak sempat membalas review yang masuk... Sebagai gantinya, saya mau balas semuanya sekarang saja...

**Matthew Shinez **: makasih banyak karena sudah setia me-review! Saya senang sekali ^^ Sabar ya, Rin-san, nanti juga ketahuan siapa yang hajar dan ninggalin Matthew... dua-duanya bukan OC, kok. Saya juga tunggu kelanjutan fic-fic anda, Rin san...! ^^

**RikuSena** : maaf ya, senpai... saya nggak bermaksud bikin Mattie tersiksa disini... huhuhu TT_TT saya harap saya bisa nulis cerita romantis seperti fic-fic anda, senpai... kenapa Francis nggak muncul? Karena saya lupa dia *DZZIIIGGGHH!* Sumpah! Tadinya udah mau masukin Francis, tapi lupa! Maaf ya, abang Francis... tapi nanti dia muncul kok, tunggu saja... ^^

**Shin-chan10 **: banyak banget yang dendam sama orang yang ngehajar Mattie, ya? Hehehe, tunggu aja ya, Shin-san... nanti juga ketahuan, kok... ^^ Keep reading, ok? :) Dan jangan pesimis gitu, dong! Saya tunggu fic anda! ^^

**Kirana Agi Qiao** : Makasih, saya senang ada yang suka fic ini^^ Iya, jadi mulai chapter 2 dan seterusnya, isinya itu kayak flashback sejak pertama kali Gil sama Mattie temenan.

Akhir kata, R&R please...?


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

**A/N ** : sepertinya banyak pembaca yang bingung dengan alur waktu cerita ini ya? Biar lebih jelas, akan saya perjelas lagi disini. Jadi, mulai dari chapter 2 sampai seterusnya itu berisi flashback, kenapa bisa terjadi demikian di chapter 1. Kalau diperhatikan, penulisan tanggal di chapter 1 ke chapter 2 itu mundur (dari bulan Agustus ke bulan Juni) Mohon maaf kalau sudah membingungkan pembaca sekalian *bows*

* * *

_Rabu, 15 Juni [ 06.00 P.M ]_

Mata merah rubi pemuda itu menggerling ke sekitarnya, memastikan kalau lawan-lawannya itu tak mampu berdiri lagi. Sekitar delapan orang siswa bergelimpangan di sekitarnya, beberapa masih merintih kesakitan, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Beruntung mereka kini berada di ujung sebuah gang buntu yang gelap dan sepi. Kalau tertangkap orang dan dilaporkan ke yang berwenang, habislah dirinya di kantor polisi…

Gilbert menghela napas. Sekuat apapun dia, melawan orang sebanyak ini –kakak kelas pula- tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Untungnya penantangnya hari ini tidak membawa senjata, sehingga Gilbert tidak menerima luka yang serius.

Pemuda Jerman itu mengamati sekilas tubuhnya. Penuh debu dan sedikit cipratan darah. Dan juga beberapa lebam baru. "Mattie pasti akan ribut lagi besok…" gumamnya pelan seraya meraih tas sekolahnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan di atas aspal, seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat gelap tersebut.

Tak disadari oleh pemuda itu, sepasang mata coklat gelap tengah mengamatinya dari kejauhan, dengan tatapan tajam penuh dengki.

"Rupanya memang tak semudah itu untuk mengalahkanmu," gumam pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap itu. "Gilbert Bielschmidt…"

* * *

_Kamis, 16 Juni [ 08.00 A.M ]_

Tak ada satupun siswa maupun siswi di kelas itu yang tidak terpana. Cantik dan anggun, itulah kesan pertama yang terlintas di benak mereka ketika pertama kali melihat siswi baru asal Rusia itu. Gadis berambut platina blonde dengan mata biru pucat keperakan itu tersenyum tipis seraya menatap sekilas teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam SMA sekolah ini, mungkin karena stok seragam putri di yayasan sudah habis. Tapi justru seragam dengan atasan blouse biru pucat dengan lengan panjang, rok biru tua dengan sedikit sulaman benang emas sepanjang tepat di bawah lutut, dan over-knee shocks hitam itu malah membuatnya tampak lebih anggun. Persis seperti seorang putri.

"Nama saya Natalia Arlovskaya, pindahan dari Moskow, Rusia." Kata gadis itu lembut, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh penjuru kelas. "Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya."

Beberapa orang siswa mulai ribut, terutama mereka yang duduk di barisan belakang. Matthew tahu benar beberapa anak laki-laki di kelasnya pasti sudah menaruh hati pada murid pindahan itu. Bahkan ia pun mengakui kalau gaids bernama Natalia itu benar-benar cantik jelita.

Tapi… berasal dari Rusia… Membuat Matthew mengingat kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan…

"Nah, Ms. Arlovskaya, kamu boleh duduk di barisan tengah sana." Kata Mrs. Hedervary, sang guru mata pelajaran fisika sekaligus merangkap sebagai wali kelas 2-3. Natalia lantas mengangguk dan segera duduk di bangkunya, tepat di sebelah Nicholas Petersen, seorang siswa keturunan Norwegia.

Natalia tersenyum tipis –namun tetap tampak bersahabat- pada pemuda Norwegia itu. "Salam kenal." Katanya.

Seperti biasa, Nicholas hanya mengangguk singkat dengan wajah datar.

Matthew kembali mengamati sekilas siswi baru itu, kali ini dalam jarak yang lebih dekat, karena tempat duduknya persis berada di serong belakang kursi Nicholas.

"Cantik, ya?"

Sontak Matthew menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap Gilbert yang balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda asal Kanada itu sedikit tidak menyangka Gilbert akan berkomentar demikian.

Mengira sahabatnya itu tidak mendengar kata-katanya, Gilbert kembali mengulangi kata-katanya. "Cantik ya, si Natalia itu?" kata Gilbert lagi, kali ini senyumnya makin melebar, seraya melirik sekilas pada gadis Rusia itu. "Seperti putri dari negeri lain saja…"

Matthew tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "M-hm, cantik sekali." Komentar Matthew. "Tapi istilah putri dari negeri lain itu agak berlebihan, Gil…"

"Habis auranya beda sekali, Mattie!" seru Gilbert, namun tidak terlalu keras agar Natalia tidak ikut mendengarnya. "Kayaknya Antonio juga suka padanya, tuh. Menurutmu gimana?"

Matthew bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. Apa dia merasa… tegang? Karena Gilbert baru saja memuji siswi baru itu cantik…?

"Hmm, gimana ya?" berusaha melawan gemuruh jantungnya, Matthew mencoba terdengar biasa saja. "Cantik banget sih, tapi cuma sebatas itu saja. Aku nggak menaruh perasaan lebih, kok."

Gilbert tampak mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

Mathhew menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia baru menyadari tenggorokannya terasa benar-benar kering. "Ngg… kau sendiri gimana, Gil…?" tanya Matthew, mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar. _Demi Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gemetar begini…?_ "Suka sama dia?"

"Hmm, gimana ya?" pemuda Jerman itu tampak berpikir sebentar. "Nggak tahu deh, Mattie. Kan baru tahu nama saja, masa tahu-tahu sudah mengaku-ngaku suka? Aku kan bukan Francis." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tak tahu kenapa, Matthew menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Benar-benar khas orang Jerman, ya…" kata Matthew.

"Nah!" Mrs. Hedervary menepuk tangannya, membuat kelas yang tadinya sempat riuh rendah kembali menjadi tenang. "Nanti saja kalian berkenalan dengan Ms. Arlovskaya, sekarang lanjutkan pelajaran kalian." Setelah berkata demikian, guru fisika tersebut segera merapikan bukunya dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Sebagian besar siswa kelas itu segera berhamburan keluar, ingin segera mengantri di kafetaria sebelum makanan disana terjual habis. Matthew sendiri masih sibuk di mejanya, membaca ulang catatan sejarahnya.

Di sampingnya, Gilbert masih setia mengamati pemuda Kanada itu, sesekali mencocokkan catatannya dengan milik Matthew. Mereka berdua memang tak pernah menghabiskan waktu dan uang mereka di kafetaria. Jika tidak menyantap bekal pancake buatan Matthew, mereka lebih memilih untuk membahas ulang pelajaran.

"Kamu benar-benar pulang ke New York, Nat! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kami dulu, sih?"

Namun rupanya kali ini mereka tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang. Sekilas Matthew melirik segerombolan siswi yang kini tengah mengerubungi Natalia. Dari percakapan mereka, Matthew sedikit memahami kalau dulu Natalia pun pernah bersekolah di sini sebelum pindah ke Rusia.

"Sengaja, untuk membuat kalian terkejut." Jawab Natalia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sayang sekali ya, kita tidak sekelas." Kata seorang siswi berkulit kuning langsat Asia. Seingat Matthew, dia adalah seorang putri keraton asal Indonesia, Wulan.

"Hm. Padahal aku berharap kita semua bisa sekelas lagi." Kata gadis Asia lainnya, kali ini gadis asal Taiwan bernama Mei. "Oh ya, mana si kecil Lilia? Padahal aku sudah memberitahu dia kalau hari ini Natalia pulang…"

"Dia kan masih kelas satu. Dan sepertinya hari ini kelasnya sedang ada program study tour." Jawab Ellena, siswi asal Belgia.

Mathhew menghela napas. Ia lalu menutup bukunya dan memandang Gilbert. "Sepertinya nggak akan bisa belajar kalau disini, Gil. Gimana kalau kita ke taman belakang saja?" ajak pemuda Kanada itu.

Gilbert mengangguk kecil mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Matthew. Mereka lalu bangkit dari bangkunya sambil membawa beberapa buku yang mereka butuhkan. Tak lupa Matthew pun membawa pancake yang dimasaknya tadi pagi untuk mereka berdua, membuat Gilbert semakin bersemangat dan segera menarik lengan Matthew.

Ketika mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang kelas, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari mata biru keperakan Natalia mengawasi mereka dari jauh, mengisyaratkan sebuah rasa simpati. Namun ia segera menyingkirkan ekspresi itu dari wajahnya tepat ketika teman-temannya kembali mengajaknya bicara.

* * *

Pemuda bermata safir itu terbelalak kaget menatap sosok yang baru saja lewat di depannya. Tanpa ia sadari, tinjunya mengepal kuat, gemetar ketika ia berusaha untuk tidak langsung menerjang dan menghajar wajah yang tengah tersenyum itu. Sementara pemuda bermata violet itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sang pemuda Amerika itu tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Braginski…" desisan itu keluar dari mulut Alfred dengan penuh determinasi, penuh amarah yang sudah lama tertahan.

Ivan tersenyum simpul menanggapi. "Halo, Jones." Kata pemuda Rusia itu. "Lama tidak jumpa."

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Alfred. Namun dibanding bertanya, nada bicaranya lebih mengisyaratkan pemuda Rusia itu untuk segera enyah dari hadapannya. "Bukankah kau lebih bahagia kalau tinggal di Rusia, hah?"

Mendengarnya, Ivan mendengus pelan seraya memutar bola matanya. "Kakakku sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, jadi aku tak ada urusan lagi disana." Kata Ivan. "Dan dia juga memaksaku untuk kembali ke New York untuk sekolah lagi disini."

"Dan kenapa harus disini?" kata Alfred lagi. "Masih banyak SMA unggulan lain di New York selain Hetalia Gakuen ini."

Sekali lagi Ivan mendengus. "Punya hak apa kau mengaturku, Jones?" kata pemuda Rusia itu dengan nada dingin. "Natalia hanya ingin sekolah di SMA ini. Bukan keputusanku sendiri aku kembali lagi ke sini, jadi… tolong jangan salah sangka."

Kesabaran sang pemuda Amerika itu sudah mencapai batasnya, dan ia hampir saja meninju wajah Ivan jika saja seseorang tidak segera menahan bahunya dari belakang.

"Cukup, Alfred!" seru Arthur dengan nada tegas, nyaris seperti perintah. "Sebagai ketua Komite Kedisiplinan, aku tidak akan menoleransi jika terjadi perkelahian dalam sekolah!"

Alfred menatap Arthur tajam dengan tatapan menuntut, namun gertakan itu dijawab dengan gelengan tegas dari pemuda British itu.

"Arthur." Kata Alfred dengan nada mengancam. "Orang ini adalah…"

"Aku tahu, Alfred." Potong Arthur segera. Ia meraih lengan Alfred dan menyeretnya perlahan pergi dari lorong itu. "Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh menghajarnya semaumu."

Alfred hanya bisa mendengus pasrah saat pemuda British itu mulai menyeretnya pergi. Ia melirik tajam pada Ivan yang masih tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Jangan pernah kau berani sentuh adikku lagi, bajingan!" seru Alfred keras dengan nada mengancam. Dan bukan hanya Arthur saja yang terbelalak kaget mendengar teriakan itu, bahkan seluruh orang di lorong itu pun ikut menoleh.

"Alfred!" bentak Arthur keras seraya meninju bahu Alfred dengan cukup keras, membuat Alfred berjengit kesakitan dan kembali menoleh ke depan. Arthur melirik sekilas pada pemuda Rusia itu, tampak jelas kalau Ivan masih memasang senyum penuh determinasi di wajahnya, membuat bulu kuduk Arthur berdiri. Tanpa buang waktu barang sedetik lagi, pemuda British itu segera mengambil langkah cepat dan panjang, meninggalkan lorong itu bersama Alfred.

Ivan, di lain pihak, hanya menatap pungguh Alfred dan Arthur yang sudah berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia menghela napas pelan, ketika sebuah suara yang lembut memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Kakak…"

Tanpa menoleh pun, Ivan tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Namun ia tetap menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada adik tercintanya itu. "Ada apa, Natalia…?"

"Kak, ternyata aku sekelas dengannya…" kata Natalia, sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. "Aku sekelas dengan Matthew Williams."

Iris violet Ivan sedikit membulat mendengar ungkapan Natalia. "Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Ivan, dengan nada bicara yang terdengar puas.

Natalia mengangguk penuh antusias. "Dia masih tetap semanis dulu, kak. Sama sekali tidak berubah." Kata gadis bermata biru keperakan itu. "Tak akan susah menemuinya. Lagipula, dia selalu berada di sampan orang yang penampilannya mencolok sekali…"

Ivan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penasaran, meminta Natalia untuk meneruskan penjelasannya. Natalia, mengerti gesture kakaknya barusan, segera melanjutkan.

"Williams selalu bersama… seorang pemuda beraksen Jerman. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing. Rambutnya berwarna putih dan matanya berwarna merah terang. Terakhir kulihat, ia mengenakan jaket berwarna merah." Kata Natalia, mendeskripsikan semua yang ia tahu.

Mendengar ciri-ciri orang tersebut, mata Ivan kembali membulat terkejut. "Pemuda Jerman berambut putih dengan mata merah?" Tanya Ivan memastikan, dan segera dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Natalia.

Sesaat Natalia bisa melihat sorot bimbang di mata violet kakaknya, meski bibir sang pemuda Rusia itu masih tetap setia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kakak…?"

"Gilbert Bielchmidt." Gumam Ivan pelan, namun cukup untuk tertangkap telinga Natalia.

"Eh…?"

"Pemuda itu Gilbert Bielschmidt." Kata Ivan lagi. "Adik kelas yang diincar habis-habisan oleh Sadiq…"

* * *

Mata coklat gelap itu menatap penuh amarah beberapa sosok yang kini tersungkur di depan kakinya. Dengan tatapan tanpa ampun, ia melayangkan sebuah tendangan kasar ke perut salah seorang pemuda di depannya. Tendangan tanpa belas kasihan, membuat pemuda barusan terlempar ke belakang dan mendarat di atas lantai batu dengan keras.

Sosok bermata coklat itu mendengus. "Delapan lawan satu." Desisnya marah. "Bayangkan itu. Delapan lawan satu! Dan kalian masih pulang dengan mambawa berita kekalahan! Lawan kalian itu adik kelas! Anak kelas dua! Dan dia sendirian! Sampah macam apa kalian ini!"

Amukan itu diiringi oleh tendangan lainnya yang ia daratkan dengan brutal ke tubuh pemuda yang lainnya. Tak peduli delapan orang pemuda itu kini sedang dipenuhi luka-luka yang mungkin cukup serius. Tendangan kesekian yang ia daratkan telak di perut membuat korbannya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Sadiq! Hentikan!" sebuah tangan mencengkram bahu pemuda bermata coklat itu, memaksanya untuk berhenti. "Mereka sedang terluka! Kau mau dibawa ke kantor polisi karena membunuh teman geng sendiri?"

Pemuda keturunan Turki itu mendelik marah ke belakang, dan dengan kasar ia mendorong temannya yang baru saja menghentikannya itu. "Jangan memerintahku, Heracles! Sampah-sampah ini sudah mulai membuatku muak!" raung Sadiq penuh amarah. Pemuda Turki itu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi di sisi ruangan itu.

Heracles hanya bisa menghela napas, mencoba mempertahankan kesabarannya menghadapi ketua gengnya itu. Ia lalu menoleh pada dua pemuda lain yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Tolong kalian bantu yang terluka." Katanya. Kedua pemuda itu lalu mengangguk dan segera menghampiri delapan orang yang masih tersungkur di lantai itu.

Heracles lalu menatap Sadiq yang duduk terdiam di sisi ruangan. Ekspresi dengkinya mencuat ke permukaan, menunjukkan keinginan balas dendam yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Heracles hanya bisa menghela napas seraya menyentuh bahu temannya dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jadi, selanjutnya bagaimana?" tanya Heracles tanpa menatap mata Sadiq. "Perlu kukirimkan orang lebih lagi? Lima belas, mungkin?"

Sadiq mendengus. "Kau ingin gengku ini disebut pengecut? Melawan satu bocah kelas dua saja sampai mengirim orang segitu banyak."

"Lalu? Kenyataannya delapan orang saja tidak bisa menjatuhkannya…" kata Heracles.

Sadiq berdecak cukup keras, membuat Heracles sadar kalau ia sudah mulai capek. "Atur saja sesukamu. Kau ahlinya menyusun strategi disini, kan?"

Mendengarnya, Heracles kembali menghela napas. "Saranku, aku ingin kita mundur." Katanya, spontan membuat Sadiq kembali melotot menatap matanya. "Kau juga sudah malas berurusan dengan anak itu, kan? Kusarankan kita mundur dan tidak lagi mengusik anak itu, bubarkan geng ini kalau perlu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kita harus berurusan dengan polisi."

Sekonyong-konyong, satu tangan Sadiq mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Heracles, dan dengan satu sentakan keras, ia mendorong Heracles dengan kasar. Pemuda keturunan Yunani berjengit kesakitan saat punggungnya membentur dinding dengan sangat keras.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu," nada penuh ancaman keluar dari mulut Sadiq, bahkan Heracles yang sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi tingkah brutal temannya ini bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Sekali lagi kau suruh aku berhenti, Heracles, meskipun itu kau… Aku tak akan segan-segan untuk…"

"Cukup, aku paham. Maafkan aku." Dengan cepat Heracles memotong ucapan Sadiq. Sudah jelas ia tak ingin mendengar ancaman mengerikan macam apa yang hendak Sadiq berikan padanya.

Dengan kasar Sadiq melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Heracles. Ia kembali berbalik dan duduk di kursinya.

"Ada cara lain, sebenarnya…" kata Heracles sambil membetulkan kerah kemejanya. Sadiq melirik temannya itu, menandakan kalau ia mendengarkan.

"Jangan gunakan kekuatan fisik."

Kedua alis Sadiq bertaut mendengarnya. Pemuda Turki itu lalu mendengus pelan. "Ide bodoh macam apa lagi itu?"

"Harusnya kau bisa belajar dari kesalahan. Kau sudah lihat sendiri kalau menyerang anak itu secara frontal hanya akan menghasilkan kekalahan." Kata Heracles seraya balik menatap temannya. "Biar saja dibilang pengecut, tapi cobalah pakai trik sedikit. Yang penting kau menang dan masalah ini bisa segera selesai, kan?"

Untuk sementara waktu Sadiq terdiam, mengamati teman masa kecilnya itu dengan tatapan nyaris datar. "Kalau kau begitu ingin berhenti dari perseteruan ini, kenapa kau tak keluar saja? Pengecut." Katanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Heracles menanggapi hinaan itu dengan helaan napas lelah. "Terserah kau mau menganggapku pengecut atau apa." Katanya. "Aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai karena aku tak mau melihatmu diseret paksa ke dalam kantor polisi lagi."

Penuturan pemuda Yunani itu kembali membuat Sadiq terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghela napas seraya membuang muka. "Jangan menggunakan kekuatan fisik, katamu." Katanya seraya mengembalikan ke topik semula. "Maksudmu, teror dia dengan melukai orang-orang terdekatnya? Oh astaga, kau pikir ini di film, hah?"

Heracles mendengus seraya tertawa kecil. "Hei, aku bahkan tidak terpikir sampai ke sana. Otak psikopatmu sudah keterlaluan, Sadiq…" katanya. "Terserah kau saja. Yang pasti, sesuai perjanjian kita, aku hanya akan terlibat sampai sini."

Pemuda Yunani itu lalu melangkah menjauh, membantu mereka yang sedang menolong yang terluka. Dan Heracles tak sempat melihat sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Sadiq.

Senyum yang mengerikan.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** maaf ya, saya telat banget updatenya...! Saya lagi disibukkan oleh berbagai macam ulangan-ulangan di sekolah saya...! Sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih jika teman-teman sekalian sudah mau setia membaca sampai chapter ini, apalagi untuk yang mau bersedia mereview, terima kasih banyak...!

Untuk para penggemar Ivan dan Sadiq, mohon maaf kalau mereka saya masukkan jadi tokoh antagonis di sini. Saya nggak bermaksud buruk kok! Saya juga suka mereka...!

Dan saya juga mohon maaf karena disini Indonesia saya munculkan sebagai cewek. Soalnya saya perhatikan banyak banget yang mendukung male!Indonesia, ya? Sayangnya saya adalah pendukung female!Indonesia. Mohon maaf kalau readers sekalian ada yang kecewa... Dan namanya Indonesia itu, saya benar-benar pakai nama putri keraton, lho. Cuma diubah sedikit saja biar nggak terkesan jadul banget... ^^

Apa chapter ini kependekan? Mohon maklum ya, saya mencoba untuk mempercepat alurnya, biar nggak banyak basa-basi... Apa ada yang tidak setuju? Silahkan ungkapkan saja! ^^

Dan saya sekali lagi mau numpang balas review untuk chapter lalu :

**kureha-alpha** : makasih sudah mau nge-fave! terima kasih banyaak! saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, nih... yang pasti, keep reading ya!

**Kirana Agi Qiao** : makasih sudah mau setia membaca! ^^ Umm, inti masalah? Kayaknya bakal mulai chapter depan udah mulai kerasa... Sabar ya. ^^ RussPruss? Anda suka RussPruss? Hahaha sebenernya saya juga sedikit suka RussPruss *PLAK* Tapi kayaknya nggak akan ada RussPruss disini... Maaf ya, kalau anda mengharapkan scene RussPruss Masalah papanya Alfred dan Mattie... tunggu saja beberapa chapter ke depan, yaa... ^^

**RikuSena **: hehehe, saya juga suka banget Natalia yang manis gituu... Pasti saya pertahankan, kok. ^^ Ludwig dan Gilbert di sini tetep kakak adik, kok. Maaf ya, saya juga baru ngonek di akhir-akhir kalau Feli tuh pacar adiknya Gilbert...! *PLAAKKK!* Keep reading ya, senpaaiii ^^

**Matthew Shinez **: duuhh...anda setia banget mereview cerita ini... saya sampai terharuu... XD Maaf ya, sudah membuat anda bingung. Penjelasan tentang alur waktu fanfic ini sudah saya jelaskan di awal chapter ini *nunjuk ke atas* Apa sudah cukup jelas? ^^ Keep reading, ok? ^^

**Shin-chan10 **: makasih sudah mau mereview lagii! Ayo, tetap semangat! ^^ Keep reading, yaa... ^^

Sekian dari saya. R&R again, please...?


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

_Jumat, 17 Juni [ 06.00 P.M ]_

Matthew menghela napas panjang. Dengan gerakan ogah-ogahan, pemuda Kanada itu merapikan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Sesekali matanya menerawang ke luar, menatap lapangan basket yang kini sedang dipenuhi oleh anggota tim basket sekolah.

Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di atas bahu Matthew, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu.

"Williams, katanya Jones menitipkan buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan padamu, ya? Bisa kuambil sekarang?" tanya pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam itu.

"Oh, Kak Edelstein…" kata Matthew dengan nada sopan pada kakak kelasnya itu. Ia segera merogoh tasnya kembali, menarik keluar sebuah buku sejarang musik, dan menyerahkannya pada Roderich.

"Terima kasih." Kata Roderich seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Lain kali, tolong ingatkan kakakmu untuk mengembalikan apa yang ia pinjam sesuai dengan janji."

Matthew hanya tertawa singkat seraya membungkuk kecil. "Maaf, kak. Nanti akan kusampaikan…" katanya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat Roderich, anggota pengurus perpustakaan ini yang luar biasa pelit dan kelewat disiplin ini.

Roderich kembali mengangguk singkat sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang mulai sepi itu. Seperginya Roderich, Matthew menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke lapangan.

Perhatian Matthew hanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda berambut putih yang kini sedang berlari menyusuri lapangan sambil mendrible bola basket. Bahkan dari kejauhan pun, Matthew bisa melihat sorot serius di mata rubi itu setiap kali anggota lain menghadang jalannya. Gerakan gesit pemuda itu begitu memukau mata Matthew. Sedikitpun Matthew tidak berkedip ketika sosok itu melompat dan memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring.

Tanpa sadar, Matthew tersenyum. Bahkan tanpa sadar pun, hati kecilnya berteriak, 'Astaga… Terkadang aku lupa betapa kerennya Gilbert itu…'

Detik itu juga, Matthew memutuskan untuk segera bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Sambil membawa ranselnya, ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas…

* * *

"Gil! Terima kasih lho, sudah mau membantu kami latihan…!" seru Antonio seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

Gilbert tertawa singkat seraya menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. "Tapi jangan sering-sering, ya. Aku cuma menggantikan West karena dia ada urusan di komite kedisiplinan." Kata Gilbert seraya meneguk air mineralnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk klub basket saja, sih…?" tanya Francis, siswa kelas tiga yang juga sudah berdiri di samping Gilbert. Siapa sangka pemuda Prancis penggoda macam Francis ternyata bisa terpilih dan diunggulkan menjadi anggota reguler di klub basket sekolahnya? "Sayang sekali kan, diantara kita bertiga, hanya kau yang tidak ikut klub manapun…"

Gilbert menghela napas berat seraya mengangkat bahu. "Reputasiku di mata guru-guru kan, sempat tercoreng…" kata Gilbert dengan nada datar. "Rasanya tidak nyaman saja kalau aku harus bergabung dengan klub… Toh tidak mempengaruhi nilai ini…"

"Insiden pemukulan kakak kelas itu?" tanya Antonio, nada bicaranya terdengar meninggi. "Kupikir masalah itu sudah selesai? Bukannya sudah terbukti kalau itu bukan salahmu?"

"Lagipula masalah itu sudah berlalu setahun, kan?" sambung Francis. "Sekarang masih belum terlambat kalau kau mau bergabung dengan klub, lho…"

Penawaran Francis itu dijawab dengan gelengan pelan dari Gilbert. Pemuda Jerman itu kembali menghela napas berat. "Entahlah, Francis… Kejadian itu, membuatku malas berinteraksi lebih, terutama dengan anak-anak kelas tiga." Katanya. "Bukannya aku menyalahkan mereka karena aku sempat tinggal kelas gara-gara mereka… Tapi… yah… Kurasa kau pasti mengerti."

Tiba-tiba Francis merenggut. "Gil, aku juga kelas tiga tahu! Jadi kau malas berinteraksi denganku?" serunya dengan nada merajuk yang sok manja.

Tinju Gilbert mendarat tepat di pelipis Francis. "Orang lagi serius, malah ditanggapi dengan bercanda." Gerutunya kesal. Antonio hanya tertawa kecil melihat perkelahian kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, Gil…" kata Francis lagi setelah mengaduh kesakitan. "Kudengar di kelasmu ada siswi baru, ya? Katanya, gadis Rusia yang cantik sekali?"

Gilbert mengangguk singkat. "Yah, begitulah." Katanya. "Kenapa? Mau kau dekati dia?"

Francis tertawa kecil. "Aku memang tertarik, berhubung aku belum pernah berpengalaman dengan gadis Rusia…" katanya sambil tersenyum mesum, membuat Gilbert dan Antonio sama-sama merinding. Namun detik berikutnya, tawa Francis mereda dan berganti menjadi senyum yang… oke, bahkan kedua sahabat karib Francis itu pun sempat terperangah melihat senyum Francis yang tampak… sangat gentleman. Hampir menyaingi Arthur mungkin…

"Tapi tidak." Lanjut Francis dengan nada serius. "Kalian tahu kan, sejak tiga bulan lalu, aku sudah bersumpah tak akan melirik siapapun lagi kecuali Jeanne."

Senyum Gilbert dan Antonio sama-sama terkembang lebar. "Ah, kapten klub anggar yang cantik itu, ya? Yah, kau memang lebih cocok dengan gadis dewasa seperti dia." Sekilas Gilbert lalu melirik Antonio.

"Justru aku lebih penasaran denganmu, 'Tonio." Kata Gilbert sambil menyikut lengan pemuda Spanyol itu. "Kau suka pada Arlovskaya, kan?"

Di luar dugaan, Antonio tetap tersenyum tenang. "Well, harus kuakui, dia cewek paling cantik yang pernah kutemui… Benar-benar seperti tuan putri." katanya sambil tersenyum cerah. "Sayang sekali, dia belum bisa menandingi Lovi-ku tercinta…"

Gilbert tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aah… kalian berdua enak sekali ya… sama-sama sudah punya pacar…" katanya.

"Ya, cari dong, Gil!" seru Antonio seraya menepuk keras-keras bahu sahabatnya. "Biarpun kamu veteran kelas dua juga, banyak yang naksir kamu lho! Habis kamu seksi, sih!"

Mendengar 'pujian' tersebut, Gilbert hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, walau ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Omonganmu agak sedikit membuatku merinding, Antonio…" kata Gilbert. "Ah, untuk saat ini belum ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku, sih..."

"Kenapa harus gadis? Cowok juga boleh, kok." Sambung Francis sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tuh, contoh saja si Antonio. Dia mesra-mesra saja dengan Lovino yang tsunderenya minta ampun itu…"

"Hm… mungkin aku sudah berhenti mengharapkan akan mendapat pacar. Setidaknya sebelum aku lulus dari sini…" kata Gilbert jujur. "Bayangkan saja, saat ini kakak-kakak kelas masih mengincarku karena insiden tahun lalu itu. Kalau aku punya orang seistimewa itu di dekatku, bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Aku hanya akan menyeretnya dalam bahaya…"

"Gil…" baik Francis maupun Antonio kini menatap sahabat mereka itu dengan tatapan penuh simpati.

Gilbert kembali mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin. Tentu saja aku ingin mendapat pacar… Tapi aku, agak takut kalau memilikinya sekarang." Kata Gilbert sambil memainkan botol air mineralnya yang sudah kosong. "Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya sekarang."

Francis menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan dipendam sendiri ya, Gil. Bisa stres kamu nanti." Katanya.

"Masih ada kami di sisimu, oke?" tanya Antonio sambil memeluk sekilas lengan Gilbert.

Gilbert hanya bisa tertawa renyah meresponi tindakan sahabatnya. "Kalian ini… bikin terharu saja…" katanya seraya balas memeluk sekilas kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sekilas mata Antonio tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang memandang ke dalam lapangan basket, tampak bingung mencari-cari seseorang. Senyum Antonio terkembang dan ia menyikut pinggang Gilbert.

"Hei, Gil. Matthew mencarimu, tuh." Kata Antonio.

"Oh ya? Mana?" Gilbert segera melepaskan lengannya dari kedua sahabatnya. Begitu matanya menangkap sosok pemuda Kanada, ia segera mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan berseru cukup keras. "Hei…! Mattie, sini!"

Mendengar suara sahabatnya itu, Matthew segera menoleh. Saat itu juga, senyum lebar segera terkembang di wajahnya. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebih cepat, memasuki lapangan basket dan mendekati Gilbert.

"Hai, Gil…" sapa Matthew. Sesaat ia menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan tatapan waswas. "Ngg… latihan sudah selesai? Apa aku mengganggu?"

Gilbert segera menggeleng dan merangkul erat bahu Matthew. "Haha, sama sekali tidak kok, Mattie! Lagipula, aku cuma melengkapi kekurangan tim saja karena West tidak ada!" seru Gilbert. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah sore begini, kamu belum pulang?"

Sesaat Matthew merasa badannya menjadi lebih kaku dalam pelukan Gilbert. Tanpa ia sadari, semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya. "Yah… tadi aku belajar dulu bersama Feliciano dan Kiku." Jawab Matthew. "Gil, kau sudah mau pulang?"

Gilbert menelan ludah. Tentu saja Matthew masih belum putus asa untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Biasanya Gilbert akan menolak, dengan alasan takut dicegat oleh kakak-kakak kelas itu lagi di tengah jalan.

"Tidak bareng kakakmu saja?" tanya Gilbert, sedikit berusaha menghindar.

Matthew menggeleng pelan. "Alfred menunggu Kak Arthur… dan sepertinya rapat komite kedisiplinan baru akan selesai menjelang malam nanti…"

Gilbert menghela napas panjang. Membiarkan Matthew pulang sendiri sementara matahari sudah mulai bersembunyi di ufuk barat, sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja Gilbert tak akan setega itu…

"Oke deh, kita pulang bareng, ya." Kata Gilbert seraya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Matthew, lagi-lagi membuat Matthew salah tingkah. Sayangnya gelagat itu luput dari mata Gilbert, karena pemuda Jerman itu sudah keburu menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya untuk berpamitan.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya. Kalian masih ada rapat anggota reguler, kan?" kata Gilbert pada Antonio dan Francis.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa besok ya." Kata Francis. Ia lalu melirik sekilas pada Matthew. "Kau juga _mon cherie_ Matthieu." Katanya sambil mengedip sekilas, membuat Matthew salah tingkah menghadapinya.

Segera Antonio menjitak kepala Francis. "Oke, sampai besok Gil. Matthew juga." Katanya.

Gilbert menjawab dengan mengangguk singkat. Ia lalu meraih tangan Matthew. "Ayo, Mattie." Katanya sambil menarik pelan tangan Matthew. "Lebih baik jangan pulang terlalu sore…"

"I-iya…" sedikit salah tingkah, Matthew mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu, meninggalkan lapangan basktet.

Sementara Francis dan Antonio tetap mengawasi mereka dari belakang.

"Huuhh… Rasanya aku tambah cemburu pada Matthew…" kata Antonio sambil mencibir. "Wajar saja sih… baru kali ini ada anak seperti itu yang mau mendekati Gilbert. Berhubung Matthew agak… yah, 'lemah', wajar kalau Gilbert mau melindunginya…" katanya. "Tapi melihat mereka sedekat itu, aku jadi merasa ditinggalkan…"

Francis tertawa kecil seraya menepuk puncak kepala Antonio. "Masa sih? Aku malah cemburu pada Gilbert, lho…"

Antonio menatap Francis dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa? Karena dulu kau pernah mendekati Matthew dan sayangnya malah berakhir dengan dihajar oleh si Kirkland itu?" kata Antonio.

"Hmm… mungkin." Gumam Francis. "Memangnya kau tidak lihat wajah Matthieu tadi?"

"Wajah apa? Jijik karena kau panggil sayang?" kata Antonio dengan polosnya, cukup menohok untuk Francis.

"Bukan itu Antonio…" kata Francis hambar. Terkadang Antonio bisa juga menjadi tidak peka begini. "Wajah Matthieu… jelas-jelas wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Lanjut Francis sambil tertawa singkat.

* * *

_Jumat, 17 Juni [ 06.44 P.M ]_

Warna langit semakin memerah. Gilbert dan Matthew menyusuri jalan kompleks yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Sesekali mata Gilbert mengawasi sekelilingnya diam-diam, kalau-kalau ada gerombolan berandalan yang mencegat. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasa serisih ini dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia benar-benar takut seandainya Mathhew harus terlibat.

"Eh, Gil…" tiba-tiba Matthew berbalik arah. "Ke sini sebentar, deh…"

Gilbert hanya kebingungan sambil menatap sahabatnya yang mendadak berbelok memasuki sebuah taman kota. Taman itu sudah sepi, tak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka berdua. Gilbert memperhatikan Matthew ketika pemuda Kanada itu berhenti di depan sebuah mesin penjuan minuman kaleng.

Matthew memasukkan uangnya ke dalam mesin itu dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol yang tertera di mesin tersebut. Terdengar suara 'klontang' pelan ketika minuman kaleng itu terjatuh ke bawah. Matthew mengambil dua buah kaleng minuman isotonik tersebut. Salah satu kalengnya ia sodorkan pada Gilbert.

"Eh…?" Gilbert menatap Matthew dengan sedikit bingung.

"Buatmu, Gil." Kata Matthew sambil tersenyum. "Kulihat tadi air mineralmu sudah habis. Kau masih haus, kan?"

Sedikit salah tingkah, Gilbert menerima kaleng minuman itu dari tangan Matthew. Sesaat pemuda itu tertawa singkat. "Ya ampun Mattie… Kau tak perlu repot-repot begini. Toh rumahku sudah dekat…" katanya. Namun ia tetap membuka penutup kaleng itu dan meminum isinya. Tak mungkin ia mau menyia-nyiakan uang sahabatnya, kan?

Matthew tersenyum kecil. Seolah berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Gilbert, ia berpaling ke samping seraya ikut meminum minumannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?" katanya. "Aku tak ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah…"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Gilbert sedikit terkejut seraya menatap Matthew.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Cukup lama. Bahkan sampai minuman isotonik di tangan Gilbert sudah habis, tak ada yang memutuskan untuk memulai kembali percakapan. Namun akhirnya, suara Matthew kembali memecah keheningan.

"Alfred pasti belum pulang." Kata Matthew, tetap tanpa menatap mata Gilbert. "Aku malas sendirian di rumah. Kalau ada papa dan mama, mungkin aku akan berusaha untuk pulang sesegera mungkin… Tapi tidak. Tak ada yang menunggu aku pulang di rumah nanti…"

Gilbert sedikit tertegun mendengar penuturan Matthew. Memang, ia tahu sahabatnya ini hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya. Terpisah dari orangtua karena masalah pekerjaan… jujur saja, Gilbert tak tahu seperti apa rasanya. Karena ia tinggal bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Tapi, Gilbert mengerti seperti apa rasa kesepian itu. Seolah-olah tak ada seorangpun yang mengkhawatirkanmu.

Gilbert pun pernah merasakannya…

"Mattie…" Gilbert mencoba menghibur sahabatnya dengan menyentuh bahu pemuda itu dengan lembut. Namun hanya sampai di situ… Ia tetap membiarkan Matthew meneruskan ceritanya. Matthew sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan hal sesensitif masalah keluarga begini pada Gilbert. Jika ia menceritakannya sekarang, mungkin pemuda Kanada itu sudah cukup tertekan.

Atau…

Apa ini alasan Matthew selalu berusaha mengajaknya pulang bersama?

Karena ia… butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua saja…?

"Kadang aku takut, Gil." Lanjut Matthew. "Kadang aku takut kalau… aku tak bisa melihat papa mama bersama lagi. Bagaimana kalau mereka melupakan aku dan Alfred? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak pernah akur berdua lagi…"

"Bagaimana… kalau mereka… ber…cerai…"

Kalimat terakhir Matthew seakan begitu mengena di hati Gilbert. Seolah ia benar-benar bisa serasakan ketakutan dan sakit hati yang selama ini dipendam sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyum manis kembali terlukis di wajah Matthew. Lengkungan senyum yang begitu sempurna, sampai-sampai Gilbert meragukan apa senyuman itu paslu atau memang asli…

"Makanya daripada sendirian di rumah, aku lebih suka berdua bersama denganmu seperti ini, Gil."

Kata-kata Matthew barusan kembali membuat Gilbert mematung sesaat di tempat. Ia segera menoleh menatap mata Matthew. Kedua pasang bola mata rubi dan amethyst itu bertemu. Gilbert terpaku di tempat ketika melihat amethyst tersebut berkilau bersama dengan senyum manis di wajah sahabatnya.

_Oh…_

Gilbert sudah lama menyadari, Matthew benar-benar manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda SMA. Tapi…

Ia tak pernah menyadari kalau ternyata Matthew begini…

_Sempurna_.

"Gil…?"

Sesuatu di balik bola mata rubi Gilbert berubah, dan Matthew menyadari itu. Tatapan Gilbert melembut. Bibir pemuda Jerman itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu lembut dan…

Memancarkan sesuatu, yang lebih dalam dari sekedar rasa sayang pada sahabat…

"Kapanpun, Mattie…" suara Gilbert terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Kapanpun kau merasa kesepian..."

Seolah terhipnotis oleh pancaran dari mata rubi tersebut, Matthew merasakan tubuhnya merileks. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri yang kencang, namun teratur, terutama ketika jarak antanya wajahnya dan wajah Gilbert menipis.

"Aku selalu ada untukmu."

Lebih dari segala sihir yang ada, kata-kata itu membuat jantung Matthew berdegup makin cepat, namun di saat yang sama, menimbulkan perasaan tenang di hatinya. Semakin lama jarak di antara mereka semakin lenyap. Perlahan Matthew memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan napas Gilbert yang tenang mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menempuh semuanya sendirian." suara Gilbert kembali berbisik di telinganya. Walau sedikit terusik rasa penasaran akan wajah seperti apa yang diperlihatkan Gilbert sekarang, Matthew memutuskan untuk tidak membuka matanya.

Bisikan dan hembusan napas yang begitu hangat…

Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Matthew tak pernah merasa setenang ini…

"Apapun yang terjadi, Matthew…"

'Tapi, apa itu…?' pikir Matthew di hati kecilnya.

'Suara Gilbert terdengar seperti… bergetar?'

'Apa dia… takut?'

_Kenapa…?_

"Aku selalu ada untukmu."

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Matthew dengar sebelum jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Gilbert tiba-tiba menghilang. Pemuda Kanada itu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, dan perlahan menekannya.

Dalam sebuah ciuman…

Bohong kalau Matthew bilang ia tidak terkejut. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan saat itu juga. Namun otot wajah Matthew sudah terasa begitu lemah. Begitu nyaman, sehingga ia tak ingin membuka matanya.

Salah satu tangan Gilbert meraih tangan Matthew yang tergantung lemas di sisi pemuda itu, mencengkramnya dengan erat, namun lembut. Sekilas Matthew bisa merasakan pemuda Jerman itu gemetar. Namun sentuhan langsung di bibirnya itu membuatnya tak bisa memecah pikirannya ke tempat lain. Seluruh pikirannya terpusat hanya pada ciuman itu.

Tak berselang waktu lama, keduanya memisahkan diri dari ciuman lembut tersebut. Gilbert bisa mendengar Matthew mendesah singkat, antara perasaan nyaman dan kecewa. Mata keduanya kembali terbuka.

Untuk beberapa lama, kedua pemuda itu tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Hanya mampu saling bertukar pandang. Perlahan tangan Gilbert melepaskan cengkramannya, dan pemuda Jerman itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maaf…" bisiknya pelan. Dan kali ini Matthew bisa melihat jelas tubuh pemuda Jerman itu gemetar. "Aku… Mattie, sungguh, aku… aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan, itu hanya… Entahlah… Tiba-tiba aku… kau…"

Tak beda jauh dari Gilbert, Matthew pun hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Tak apa, Gil… Bukan masalah…" katanya pelan. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Pemuda Kanada itu ingin sekali menambahkan, 'toh yang barusah terasa nyaman', namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

Selang waktu semenit, keduanya masih belum beranjak dari tempat. Sampai akhirnya Gilbert kembali meraih tangan Matthew dan menariknya sedikit. "Pulang…?" tanyanya singkat, namun kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar lebih biasa.

Barulah Matthew menyadari sedari tadi ia menahan napasnya. Diiringi hembusan napas panjang, Matthew kembali tersenyum manis. "Ayo." Katanya seraya mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

Gilbert balas tersenyum. "Kuantar sampai rumahmu, ya?" katanya, yang segera disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Matthew.

_Apa yang terjadi padaku…?_

Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepala keduanya. Baik Gilbert maupun Matthew, keduanya sudah lama sadar kalau mereka memang menyayangi satu sama lain. Tapi… hanya sebagai sepasang sahabat. Apakah ada dua orang sahabat yang melakukan hal seperti barusan?

Sedikit ragu, secercah pikiran itu mencuat dari benak keduanya.

_Apakah perasaanku padanya sudah lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang pada sahabat?_

* * *

_Jumat, 17 Juni [ 07.00 P.M ]_

"Gawat, sudah gelap begini…" gumam Antonio sambil terus berlari menyusuri jalanan yang sepi itu. Ia terlalu serius dalam rapat barusan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat. "Padahal aku sudah janji akan makan malam bersama Lovi malam ini. Kalau sampai aku datang terlambat, bisa ngamuk dia…"

Akhirnya Antonio memutuskan untuk berbelok mengambil jalan pintas melalui sebuah gang kecil. Sumber cahaya di sana sangat minim, sehingga membuat Antonio harus memicingkan matanya untuk bisa melihat ke depan.

SREK

Seketika juga langkah Antonio terhenti. Dengan waspada ia menoleh ke belakang. "Apa itu…? Tikus?" gumam pemuda Spanyol itu. Sesaat ia menelan ludah dan segera terus berlari. Ia tahu betul tanda-tanda itu. Keseringan bergaul dengan Gilbert yang sering diincar membuatnya ikut merasa familiar dengan perasaan macam ini.

Ia sedang diikuti.

Antonio menduga pengejarnya itu tahu Antonio sudah menyadari keberadaannya. Tepat di belakangnya, pemuda itu bisa mendengar jelas suara derap langkah. Bukan cuma satu atau dua orang.

"Brengsek… di saat begini…" geram Antonio sambil terus berlari. Ia tak mau waktunya terus terbuang hanya untuk meladeni mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok menerjang di depan Antonio. Seketika itu juga Antonio segera menghentikan langkahnya. Sekilas diperhatikannya sosok di depannya itu. Pemuda yang mencegatnya itu mengenakan seragam sekolah persis seperti yang Antonio kenakan.

Antonio menelan ludah ketika ia melihat pemuda tersebut menyeringai. Ia mundur selangkah ketika penantangnya tersebut merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Sebilah pisau lipat...

"Kau kakak kelas yang sering mengincar Gil, kan...?" kata Antonio pelan. Wajar saja kalau pemuda Spanyol itu merasa takut. Walau ini bukan kali pertama ia berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini, tapi jika tiba-tiba ia harus melawan senjata tajam dengan tangan kosong...

Pemuda tersebut tidak menjawab. Ia hanya semakin menodongkan pisau lipatnya, yang kini diarahkan tepat ke leher Antonio.

"A-apa maumu?" sekali lagi Antonio mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Ia ingat betul dengan apa nasehat Gilbert jika ia harus berhadapan melawan senjata tajam dengan tangan kosong.

Lebih baik kau lari daripada nyawamu terancam... Penyerang yang sudah nekat memakai senjata tajam berarti tidak akan main-main atau sekedar menggertak...

Baru saja Antonio hendak berbalik arah untuk kabur melalui jalan di belakangnya, sepasang lengan yang kokoh tiba-tiba saja mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang. Antonio nyaris saja berteriak, namun sehelai saputangan membungkam mulut dan hidungnya dengan cepat. Aroma chloroform menguar, dan Antonio tak sempat bereaksi apa-apa sampai akhirnya tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang makin menipis, Antonio dapat mendengar samar-samar percakapan dua orang yang menyerangnya itu.

"Kerja bagus," kata salah seorang dari mereka. "Sekarang, kita bawa dia ke tempat Sadiq..."

Dan semuanya menjadi hampa...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **aduuh… chapter ini kok kayaknya jelek banget, ya. Readers, kalau ada yang mau mengkritik, silahkan deh… Biar saya tahu kesalahan saya terletak di mana… Soalnya saya merasa chapter ini banyak banget kekurangannya… Saya nggak jago nulis romance soalnya. Itu adegan PruCan mana kayaknya maksa bangeeett TT_TT Mohon petunjuknya readers….

Udah chapter 5, tapi abang Francis baru muncul sekali… huhuhu… maaf ya, Bang… Di sini Francis saya pasangkan dengan Jeanne D'Arch. Soalnya menurut saya pairing ini romantis bangeet. Coba deh cari tahu tentang sejarah aslinya Jeanne D'Arch. Kalau nggak salah sih, ada filmnya… Mengharukan banget lho, readers ^^ (kok malah jadi promosi, sih?)

Dan berikut balasan untuk review di chapter sebelumnya :

**Matthew Shinez :** halo Rin-san… iya nih, lama banget ya, updatenya…? Huhuhu… saya udah kleper-kleper tuh, hampir sebulan nggak update gara-gara ujian… TT_TT Hehe… maaf ya, di sini Ivan dan Sadiq kayaknya antagonis banget… Nanti semuanya juga terkuak kok, sabar aja Rin-san… ^^ keep reading, ok?

**RikuSena : **Hint TurkeyxGreece? Eh? Masa sih? Aduuhh… nggak kok, maksud saya mereka cuma bestfriend aja, nggak lebih. Mungkin Sadiq mengistimewakan Heracles karena mereka emang udah temen dari dulu… gitu… hahaha *PLAKDZIGH* Tapi beneran kok, saya nggak bermaksud bikin TurkeyxGreece…

**Kirana Agi Qiao :** SpaBell? Nggak dong, Antonio tetap setia sama Lovinonya tercinta~ Habisnya kan Natalia cantik banget tuh… jadi boleh dong, Antonio sempet suka bentar… ^^ *dilempar tomat*

**kureha-alpha :** saya nggak bermaksud bikin TurkeyxGreece, kok… Maksud saya mereka tuh cuma bestfriend… Saya emang nggak kepikiran mau bikin GiriPan, susah soalnya Tapi beneran kok, Sadiq sama Heracles cuma temen disini. Soal RoChu… duh, saya juga belum kepikiran tuh. Dua pairing ini akan saya pertimbangkan nanti, ok? ^^ keep reading yaa…

Dan sekian untuk chapter ini. Beneran lho, kalau ada yang mau kritik, silahkan. Saya terima dengan senang hati ^^

R&R please?


	6. Chapter 6

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 07.00 A.M ]_

Gilbert terbangun di keesokan harinya dengan pertanyaan yang masih terus menghantui dirinya. Tidurnya semalam sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Terakhir ia ingat, ia baru bisa memejamkan mata pada pukul 1 dini hari pun karena sudah kelelahan berpikir.

Matthew…

Sebenarnya aku menganggapnya sebagai apa sekarang?

Tentu saja Gilbert terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau mereka hanya sahabat. Selama beberapa bulan pertemanan mereka, sama sekali tidak terlintas di benak Gilbert… kalau ia akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda tersebut… sahabatnya sendiri.

Atau… benarkah begitu…?

Seraya menggeram pelan, Gilbert memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk, ia segera turun ke lantai satu.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Ibu…" sapa Gilbert ketika ia berpapasan dengan kedua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Pagi, sayang." Balas ibunya sambil tersenyum. "Sarapan sudah ibu siapkan. Kamu tinggal makan saja."

Gilbert menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di meja makan dan menyantap sarapan buatan ibunya itu. Keadaan sempat hening sesaat sebelum ayah Gilbert berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gil, kamu tahu adikmu pergi ke mana?" tanya sang ayah.

Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dan ia baru menyadari satu hal. Biasanya pada Sabtu pagi Ludwig lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah. Paling jauh ia bermain ke halaman belakang rumah mereka bersama anjing-anjing piaraan mereka. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak melihat sosok adiknya itu. Bahkan anjing-anjingnya pun masih tampak terlelap di sudut ruangan, pertanda Ludwig tidak keluar untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Pergi bareng Feliciano, mungkin?" tebak Gilbert. "Entahlah, dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Memangnya ayah tidak bertemu dengannya sejak pagi ini?"

Ayahnya menggeleng sesaat. "Ayah sempat bertemu sebentar pagi tadi. Ludwig kelihatannya buru-buru sekali. Ia pergi keluar dengan wajah panik…"

Gilbert mengerutkan dahinya sesaat.

"Nanti akan coba kucari dia." Kata Gilbert, yang kemudian disambut anggukan singkat dari ayahnya. Segera Gilbert menghabiskan sarapannya. Begitu piringnya bersih, pemuda berambut putih itu segera melesat kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Firasat Gilbert sedikit tidak enak. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Apa ada masalah dengan Feliciano? Mengingat adiknya itu sangat protektif terhadap kekasihnya yang berdarah Italia itu… Tapi, sampai terburu-buru di pagi hari dengan wajah panik? Sepertinya ini bukan masalah sesederhana itu…

Setelah mengenakan jaket merah kesayangannya, Gilbert segera berpamitan dengan ayah ibunya dan beranjak ke luar rumah. Ia meraih handphonenya, berusaha menelepon Ludwig. Sedikit berharap adiknya itu membawa ponselnya.

Tak lama nada sibuk berbunyi, telepon dari seberang sana tersambung.

KLIK

"Halo, Bruder?"

"Hei, West. Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Gilbert segera. "Ayah khawatir, tuh. Katanya kau terlihat panik sekali pagi ini…"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, Ludwig malah membelokkan topik.

"Kebetulan sekali, Bruder." Kata Ludwig. "Bisa ke rumah Feliciano sekarang? Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah…"

Gilbert kembali menautkan kedua alisnya. "Masalah? Masalah apa?"

"Pokoknya ke sini dulu. Nanti kujelaskan selengkapnya, oke?"

Samar-samar di sela percakapan itu, Gilbert bisa mendengar suara Lovino yang membentak-bentak di belakang. Meski tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, Gilbert hanya bisa mengiyakan. Setelah telepon terputus, Gilbert segera berlari menuju rumah keluarga Vargas yang terletak satu blok dari rumah mereka…

* * *

Suasana pertama yang Gilbert lihat di rumah tersebut sebenarnya tidak terlihat aneh. Seperti biasa, ia melihat Lovino membentak-bentak adiknya dan Ludwig. Terlihat Feliciano menangis dan Ludwig berusaha menenangkan keduanya. Namun yang membuat Gilbert bertanya-tanya adalah isi percakapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau memang terjadi apa-apa? Dia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar!" seru Lovino marah sambil menggebrak meja keras-keras.

"Lovino, tenanglah dulu! Kau marah-marah begitu juga masalah ini tidak akan selesai…" kata Ludwig.

"Kau menyuruh aku tenang dalam situasi begini?" seru Lovino sambil menyentakkan tangan Ludwig yang menggenggam lengannya dengan cukup kasar. "Bayangkan kalau Feli yang menghilang! Kau bisa tenang dalam situasi seperti itu? Hah!"

Dan kata-kata Lovino itu membuat Feliciano terisak makin keras. "F-Fratello! Jangan bicara begitu! Yang penting sekarang, kita harus coba cari informasi, mungkin ada yang melihat Kak Antonio kemarin…"

Antonio? Gilbert semakin tidak mengerti. Namun dalam hatinya, firasat buruk semakin membesar.

"West…" panggil Gilbert pelan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sesaat Ludwig tampak bimbang. Ia menatap kedua kakak beradik Vargas itu sebelum menjawab. Lovino hanya membuang muka dan Feliciano meresponi dengan mencengkram lengan pakaian Ludwig erat-erat.

Terlihat Ludwig menarik napas sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Antonio… ia tidak pulang kemarin malam." Kata Ludwig. "Kami khawatir terjadi sesuatu karena ia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar."

Mendengar jawaban adiknya, mata Gilbert terbelalak. Memang, sama sekali tidak seperti Antonio jika ia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar.

"Mungkin dia menginap di rumah teman? Francis, mungkin…?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

Kali ini Lovino yang menjawab dengan menggeleng. "Semalaman kemarin aku mengunggunya di rumahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak kembali, dan semua barang-barangnya masih tertata lengkap di lemarinya." Katanya.

"Kau sudah coba menghubungi HP-nya?"

Lovino mengangguk. "Kami bertiga sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali, tapi sama sekali tidak diangkat."

Gilbert menelan ludah. Kini ia yakin sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

"Ve! Kita lapor saja pada polisi, kak!" seru Feliciano sambil meraih tangan Gilbert. "Bagaimana kalau ini benar-benar penculikan atau semacamnya?"

Gilbert menggeleng pelan. "Percuma. Jika yang bersangkutan belum menghilang selama lebih dari 24 jam, polisi tidak akan menyimpulkannya sebagai penculikan atau kabur dari rumah." Katanya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita coba mencarinya sendiri dulu…"

Sedikit ragu, mereka berempat berpandangan sesaat. Lalu, sepakat tanpa kata-kata, mereka berempat segera melesat keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sedikit Gilbert mulau bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…

Sesuatu yang serius -sangat serius, sedang terjadi sekarang…

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 11.00 AM ]_

Mood Arthur sedang benar-benar jelek pagi ini. Baru saja pemuda British itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Kusut dan ditekuk. Bahkan sampai membuat Alfred yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya menelan ludah.

Alfred sudah cukup memahami Arthur untuk tidak mencari gara-gara dengan kekasihnya sekarang. Karena itu ia hanya memutuskan untuk duduk diam di samping pemuda British itu, yang sekarang tampak sedang menggerutu di telepon.

"Bloody hell, Gilbert! Mana aku tahu? Kenapa kau ngotot sekali, sih? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya kemarin!"

Wajar saja Arthur begitu kesal. Pemuda itu baru bisa tidur menjelang pagi kemarin karena barbagai masalah, dan sayangnya pagi –atau siang ini ia harus dibangunkan dengan telepon yang bisa dibilang cukup tidak sopan. Melalui loud speaker yang selalu dipasang Arthur, Alfred bisa mendengar Gilbert menyerbunya dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

_"Apa kau lihat Antonio kemarin?"_

_ "Kapan terakhir kau melihatnya kemarin malam?"_

_ "Ini darurat, Arthur! Kami sedang mencarinya sekarang!"_

Sebenci-bencinya Alfred dengan Gilbert, pemuda Amerika itu bisa menangkap dengan jelas nada khawatir sekaligus ketakutan di seberang sana. Dan Alfred pun cukup khawatir dibuatnya.

"Yang kutahu, aku berpapasan dengannya terakhir kali setelah ia selesai rapat tim reguler kemarin malam, sekitar... jam tujuh." Kata Arthur sambil memijat pelipisnya, berusaha menghilangkan sakit kepalanya sekaligus menahan kesabarannya. "Sayangnya kami berpisah jalan di gerbang sekolah. Hanya itu yang kutahu…"

"Kau lihat dia berjalan pulang ke arah rumahnya?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

Arthur menghela napas. "Kau terlalu khawatir, Gilbert. Tenanglah sedikit." Gerutunya pelan setelah ia menyadari betapa suara Gilbert di seberang sana terdengar begitu ketakutan. "Yah, entahlah. Dia memang berbelok ke kiri dari depan gerbang sekolah… Itu memang arah ke rumahnya. Tapi siapa tahu kan, kalau ia mampir-mampir dulu…?"

Terdengar suara gerutu pelan dari seberang sana. "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu…" kata Gilbert. "Maaf sudah mengganggu. Terima kasih."

KLIK

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Arthur, Gilbert sudah memutus teleponnya lebih dulu. Kembali Arthur menggeram kesal sambil membanting ponselnya ke atas ranjang.

"Kelihatannya ada masalah yang cukup serius, ya…?" tanya Alfred.

Arthur mengangkat bahu sambil terus memijat keningnya. "Seserius apapun, harusnya ia masih peduli dengan kondisi orang lain… Si berandalan sialan itu…" gerutu Arthur. "Apa begitu cara dia berterima kasih padaku yang sudah membelanya di rapat kemarin? Kalau tidak, sudah dari dulu ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Alfred menghela napas seraya tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu lalu membelai punggung pemuda British tersebut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Geng anak-anak kelas tiga yang dipimpin pemuda asal Turki itu… akhir-akhir ini kembali membuat masalah. Kukira mereka akan berhenti setelah insiden setahun lalu itu… yang akhirnya berujung Sadiq dan Gilbert diseret paksa ke kantor polisi…" lanjut Arthur. "Ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak jera. Masih saja berusaha mengincar Gilbert."

Alfred kini merasa sedikit simpati pada pemuda Jerman sahabat karib adiknya itu. Tentu saja ia masih mengingat peristiwa perkelahian yang terjadi tahun lalu itu. Gara-gara itu Gilbert harus tinggal kelas. Sungguh tidak adil karena status keluarga Sadiq yang bisa dibilang cukup berpengaruh di Hetalia Gakuen, pemuda Turki itu masih bisa naik kelas walaupun sempat mendekam di penjara selama beberapa bulan.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Sadiq begitu… yah, membenci Gilbert?" tanya Alfred. "Maksudku, dia begitu terobsesi menjatuhkan seorang siswa saja, sampai-sampai memakai kekuatan gengnya. Apa itu tidak keterlaluan…?"

Arthur menghela napas. "Terakhir yang kudengar dari kesaksian keduanya tahun lalu, masalah mereka awalnya hanya sesederhana karena masalah 'siapa yang lebih kuat'." Kata pemuda British itu. "Memang, hanya Sadiq yang ngotot, sementara Gilbert sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi… kau tahu sendiri seperti apa peristiwanya tahun lalu. Sadiq memaksa. Dan Gilbert bisa mati kalau ia tidak melawan."

"Dan sekarang… masalahnya bertambah dengan dendam." Lanjut Arthur. "Sadiq mungkin menyalahkan Gilbert. Ia menganggap gara-gara Gilbert ia harus masuk penjara. Semenatar Gilbert bisa lolos dari hukuman, walaupun ia harus tinggal kelas."

Alfred menghela napas panjang seraya menggeleng pelan. "Orang itu benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersyukur…" katanya. "Masih untung dia dibebaskan. Tidak tinggal kelas pula. Bawahannya juga banyak yang masih setia padanya. Bukankah masih lebih baik daripada Gilbert? Ia harus tinggal kelas, dan teman-teman dekatnya yang masih mau mendukungnya hanya Antonio dan Francis…"

Tampak Arthur menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kalau mau balas dendam," kata pemuda British itu. "Harusnya Sadiq mengincarku… bukan Gilbert."

Detik itu juga, Alfred menoleh pada kekasihnya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus heran. Namun ia tetap diam untuk sesaat, membiarkan Arthur melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Berkat bujukanku, kepala sekolah tidak sampai mengeluarkan Gilbert dari sekolah. Dan berkat kesaksianku juga, Gilbert lolos dari hukuman penjara." Kata Arthur. "Saat itu, bisa dibilang aku 'memihak'. Cukup tidak adil, mengingat statusku sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan…"

Alfred menggeleng pelan seraya merengkuh bahu Arthur. "Kau menyalahkan dirimu hanya karena itu?" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Seandainya aku ada di pihakmu saat itu, Art… Aku juga pasti akan membelanya."

Arthur menatap pemuda Amerika itu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kupikir kau membenci Gilbert?" tanyanya.

Senyum Alfred tampak melebar. "Di satu sisi." Katanya. "Namun di sisi lainnya, dia juga orang yang mengambil bagian dalam hidupku. Membela teman itu wajar saja, Art. Justru itulah gunanya teman, bukan…? Untuk membela kita di saat susah."

Tak ayal, sebuah senyum melengkung di wajah Arthur. "Benar juga, ya…" katanya seraya bersandar di bahu Alfred, merasakan kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

* * *

_ Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 06.00 PM ]_

Gilbert nyaris saja menyerah. Sungguh, nyaris. Seharian penuh ia berkeliling nyaris ke setiap sudut kota, namun sama sekali tak ada petunjuk di mana Antonio sekarang. Ia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang memungkinkan; Arthur, Francis, pemuda keturunan Belanda bernama Willem, bahkan Roderich. Namun semuanya tidak tahu menahu…

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pulang sendiri kemarin malam." Kata Francis yang bergabung dengan Gilbert untuk mencari sahabatnya itu sejak tengah hari.

Gilbert menghela napas seraya menepuk bahu Francis. "Sudahlah… aku sudah capek mendengarkan orang-orang menyalahkan diri terus hari ini." Katanya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Mau lapor polisi?" tanya Ludwig.

Gilbert mengangguk segera. Sudah pasti sesuatu yang sangat serius sedang terjadi. Mungkin ini benar-benar penculikan. Nyaris saja Gilbert berpikir kalau mungkin saja mereka sudah terlambat. Namun pikiran itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh.

Baru saja kelima orang itu hendak berjalan menuju pos polisi terdekat, ponsel milik Gilbert tiba-tiba berdering. Sesaat Gilbert menjauh dari teman-temannya untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat nomor yang tertampang di layar handphonenya.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Tanpa buang waktu barang sedetik lagi, Gilbert segera menangkat teleponnya. Nyaris saja ia mencerca sahabatnya di seberang sana dengan segudang pertanyaan, namun sebuah suara dari seberang mendahuluinya.

Bukan suara Antonio yang ingin ia dengar, justru sebuah suara yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Selamat malam, Bielchmidt…"

Saat itu, Gilbert bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup seketika.

"S-Sadiq…?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** pendek banget ini cerita… Alurnya cepet pula. Matthew nggak muncul pula~! Ini chapter paling gagal gagal gagal gagal gagal gagal! *PLLAAKKSS*

Gomen readers, saya benar-benar harus ngebut alurnya, biar nggak banyak basa-basi lagi. Matthew, maafkan saya… kamu sama sekali nggak nongol di sini, padahal kemarin baru aja ada perkembangan sama Gil… huhuhuuu…

Sumpah, alur utama chapter ini sama sekali nggak jelas… *nangis darah*

Moga-moga setelah ini para readers masih bersedia mereview, atau seenggaknya tetap baca fic ini… Saya janji deh ini bakal jadi chapter terakhir yang berkesan nggak niat. Saya lagi banyak masalah di sekolah soalnya…

Untuk chapter ini, maaf ya saya nggak bisa balas review di sini. Mungkin bakal saya balas satu-satu lewat PM aja…

Sekali lagi mohon maaf dan terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic yang makin lama makin nggak niat ini…

Akhir kata, R&R please…?


	7. Chapter 7

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

"_Akan kubalas kau, Bielschmidt! Akan kubalas kau ribuan kali lipat! Itu pasti! Tunggu saja!_

_Saat itu, Gilbert ingin sekali mengabaikan ancaman Sadiq yang baru saja bebas dari jeruji besi. Namun mendengar ancaman yang diucapkan dengan penuh amarah itu, pemuda Jerman itu hanya bisa mencoba menahan gemetar ketakutannya. _

_Sejak menerima ancaman serius dari Sadiq, Gilbert tak lagi mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan mantan teman seangkatannya yang menatapnya dengan jijik dan ketakutan. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan cercaan dan diskriminasi dari guru-guru. Ia bahkan tak lagi mempedulikan nasehat beruntun orangtuanya._

_Karena hatinya penuh sesak akan rasa takut dan khawatir._

_Dengan cara apa Sadiq akan membalasnya…?_

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 06.00 PM ]_

Gilbert menelan ludah. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya mengering. Tangannya gemetar, nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya yang masih menempel di telinganya. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Dan ia bisa mendengar degup keras jantungnya ketika rasa takut yang teramat sangat kembali menggerogoti hatinya.

"S-Sadiq…?" desis Gilbert. "K-kenapa kau… Antonio…"

Terdengar suara tawa menggelegar dari seberang sana.

"Suaramu bergetar, Bielschmidt! Kau takut! Hah?" seruan yang terdengar di sela-sela tawa. Seolah ia begitu bahagia, persis anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan baru. "Yah, begitulah. Aku meminjam telepon temanmu sekarang. Jangan gemetar begitu, _Gil._ Dia belum kuapa-apakan, kok… _Belum_…"

Seketika itu juga kemarahan membuncah di hati Gilbert.

"Brengsek! Kau…!" serunya. Ia sedikit bersyukur ia sudah mengambil jarak dengan Ludwig dan yang lain, sehingga keempat temannya yang lain tidak perlu melihat wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi amarah.

Suara tawa Sadiq kembali bergema dari seberang. "Bagaimana rasanya tidak bertemu temanmu selama beberapa jam, Bielschmidt?" katanya. "Harusnya aku menunggu sampai besok. Atau senin. Kau pasti sudah kalap saking gilanya… Hahahah!"

Gilbert mengepalkan kuat-kuat kedua tangannya. "Kau…" geramnya. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Ho, sayang sekali, aku belum berniat memberitahu sekarang." Kata Sadiq. "Aku masih ingin menikmati reaksimu."

Nyaris saja Gilbert membanting teleponnya sendiri ke tanah. Atau meninju batang pohon di sampingnya. "Kau melibatkan orang yang tidak ada kaitannya, bajingan!" seru pemuda Jerman itu penuh amarah. "Kau memakai cara paling pengecut! Keparat! Antonio tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita!

"Secara teknis, ya, dia tak ada kaitannya." Kata Sadiq dengan santainya. "Tapi untuk menghadapimu yang bahkan tak bisa tumbang dengan senjata tajam… Yah, setidaknya aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa melawanmu secara fisik."

"Apa…?"

"Kau tidak memahami dirimu sendiri, _Gil_?" kata Sadiq, kini dengan nada melecehkan. "Fisikmu yang kuat itu, ada untuk melindungi hatimu yang rapuh. Kau gunakan tinjumu untuk melindungi orang-orang di sekelilingmu, karena kau tahu hatimu akan hancur dengan mudahnya jika kau melihat mereka terluka…"

Napas Gilbert tercekat. Bagus… musuh terbesarnya, baru saja menguak kelemahan terbesarnya, yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Terdengar Sadiq kembali tertawa. "Dan ternyata berhasil. Lihat dirimu sekarang… Persis raja yang kehilangan semua poinnya… Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai permainan berakhir _skakmat_…"

"Kau sinting!" Gilbert kembali menggeram marah.

"Terserah." Balas Sadiq. "Yang perlu kau tahu, _Gil_. Ini bukan akhir permainan. Ini hanya _akhir dari permulaan._"

Kembali Gilbert merasakan rasa takut menguasai hati dan akal sehatnya. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur.

"Berikutnya, siapa yang sebaiknya kubawa?" Sadiq bergumam. "Mungkin teman dekatmu yang lain, Francis Bonnefoy? Arthur Kirkland? Alfred Jones? Roderich Edelstein? Atau adik kesayanganmu, Ludwig Bielschmidt? Feliciano Vargas? Atau wali kelas kesayanganmu, Elizabeta Hedervary?"

Gilbert menelan ludah seraya berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang kian menggigil hebat. Sadiq tahu… Sadiq tahu siapa saja orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan mereka semua bisa terancam bahaya kapan saja…

"Atau mungkin…" jeda sesaat dari Sadiq ketika pemuda Turki itu berpikir. "Ah… benar juga…"

"Bagaimana kalau sahabat kecilmu itu? Anak berwajah manis itu…? Saiap namanya…?"

Namun rasa takut yang detik ini ia rasakan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa takut yang sebelumnya.

"Oh ya… benar juga."

_Tidak…_

_ Jangan bilang dia sudah tahu…_

"…Matthew Williams, bukan?"

Seketika itu juga, Gilbert terlepas total dari kontrolnya.

"BRENGSEK! Bajingan kau Sadiq! Jangan coba-coba kau libatkan mereka!" seru Gilbert penuh amarah. "Dan Mattie, sedikit saja dia terluka, meski hanya seujung jari… Sedikit saja kau berani menyentuhnya meski hanya seujung helai rambut… KUBUNUH KAU! KUBUNUH KAU, SADIQ…!"

Tawa Sadiq kembali menggelegar, bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Akan kutunggu saat itu, Bielschmidt! Kutunggu dengan senang hati!" serunya.

"Katakan! Dimana kau sekarang!" daripada bertanya, lebih tepat jika dibilang Gilbert mengancam pemuda itu.

Hening sesaat. Tak ada balasan dari seberang sana. Gilbert memicingkan matanya. "Hei! Kau masih disana, kan?"

"Syarat pertama…" suara Sadiq kembali menyahut di seberang sana, membuat Gilbert mematung sesaat. Nada suara itu kembali berubah, kali ini dengan nada rendah yang mengancam. Gilbert tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia menjadi sedikit takut mendengar suara itu.

"Jangan lapor polisi."

Gilbert terdiam sesaat. Dan dengan sedikit ragu, ia merespon, "Tidak akan."

Detik berikutnya, Gilbert bahkan seolah dapat melihat langsung seringai kejam yang terkembang di wajah pemuda Turki itu.

"Kedua," lanjut Sadiq. "Kau harus datang sendiri."

Gilbert tidak menjawab, dan walaupun ia tahu Sadiq tak akan bisa melihatnya, Gilbert mengangguk pelan.

"Dan yang terakhir," Sadiq menambahkan penekanan intonasi, tak ayal membuat Gilbert menahan napasnya. "Ini lebih seperti saran, dan sebaiknya kau lakukan…"

"Aku punya batas kesabaran sampai pada pukul tujuh."

Gilbert menelan ludah. Ia hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk menemukan Antonio.

"Aku mengerti…" kata Gilbert seraya berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Jadi… dimana aku harus menemuimu…?"

Dan di seberang sana, Gilbert bisa mendengar suara tawa tertahan.

"Kau tahu aku ada di mana, Bielschmidt."

KLIK

"AH! Hei! Sadiq!"

TUUTT… TUUTT….

Tangan Gilbert meremas erat-erat ponselnya. Mata rubinya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah seraya ia menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah terputus. "Sial…" desisan itu meluncur keluar dari bibir pemuda Jerman itu ketika ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak langsung membanting ponselnya ke tanah. "SIALAN…!"

Berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. Kemarahan. Kebencian. Penyesalan. Namun di atas semua itu… ia merasakan rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

"Bruder…?" Ludwig rupanya sudah menyadari kakaknya yang menjauh dari mereka. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Gilbert. "Ada apa?"

"West, kalian semua pulang saja…" kata Gilbert tanpa menatap mata adiknya. "Jangan laporkan masalah ini pada polisi, dan jangan ceritakan pada siapa-siapa."

Ludwig memicingkan matanya, menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa maksudmu, bruder? Lalu, bagaimana Antonio…"

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Jawab Gilbert segera. "Kumohon, kalian semua pulanglah. Ini sudah malam…"

Lovino yang juga sudah berdiri di belakang Ludwig tampak melotot galak, tampak tidak bisa menerima permintaan Gilbert. "Apa-apaan kau, bastard? Kau seenaknya menyuruh kami pulang, lalu kau sendiri…!"

"Ini bisa jadi sangat berbahaya!" Gilbert nyaris saja membentak pemuda Italia itu. Dan bukan hanya Lovino dan Ludwig, bahkan Francis yang berdiri paling jauh dari sahabatnya itu pun ikut terbelalak kaget. Bukan hanya karena bentakan Gilbert yang cukup keras, namun juga karena suara Gilbert yang… terdengar bergetar…

Sedikit ragu, Feliciano menyentuh bahu Gilbert. "Ve… Memangnya ada apa, kak?" tanya adik dari Vargas bersaudara itu.

Gilbert terdiam mendengar suara Feliciano yang terdengar khawatir itu. Sedikit perasaan tidak tega mencuat ke permukaan ketika ia melihat wajah memelas pemuda Italia itu. Gilbert ragu harus menjawab apa. Ia tak pernah tega berbohong pada Feliciano, tapi jika ia memberitahu kenyataan kalau Antonio diculik…

Lebih mustahil lagi. Ia tak mau melibatkan lebih banyak orang lagi…

Tiba-tiba Francis melangkah ke hadapan Gilbert dan menyentuh lembut bahu sahabatnya itu. "Apa boleh buat, kalau begitu…" kata Francis, membuat Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya. Seketika itu ia kembali kehabisan kata-kata melihat senyuman di wajah Francis.

"Hanya saja, pastikan aku masih bisa melihat kalian berdua besok…"

Kata-kata Francis kembali membuat Gilbert terhenyak. Walau terkadang Gilbert sering senewen melihat tingkah mesum pemuda Prancis ini, namun terkadang ia lupa… bahwa diantara mereka bertiga, Francis memang memiliki kepribadian yang paling dewasa.

"Francis…" mau tak mau, Gilbert tersenyum kecil seraya menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang…"

Francis kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Hm. Bukan masalah. Kurasa aku bisa memahaminya…"

Sesaat Gilbert terdiam. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak nyaman kalau harus memintai tolong pada Francis dalam hal ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia hanya bisa percaya pada sahabat sejak kecilnya ini…

"Francis…" kata Gilbert sedikit ragu-ragu. "Apa aku bisa meminta tolong sedikit padamu?"

Tampak Francis mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membentuk ekspresi bertanya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, namun melihat wajahnya itu, Gilbert tahu pemuda Prancis itu mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bisa tolong… kau jaga Matthew untuk malam ini saja?"

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 06.20 PM ] _

Bahkan seorang pemuda murah senyum, sabar, dan ramah seperti Matthew pun bisa mencak-mencak begini kalau ia sedang kesal. Berkali-kali pemuda Kanada itu melihat arlojinya, kemudian menghela napas panjang seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Si Alfred itu… Katanya akan menjemput jam 6…" gerutunya dalam hati. Tangan-tangannya sudah mulai pegal karena menenteng barang-barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Belum lagi udara malam ini yang cukup dingin.

Matthew kini tengah menunggu di depan sebuah supermarket di seberang sebuah taman kota. Andai saja pulsa di handphonenya sekarang sedang mencukupi, ia pasti sudah menelepon kakaknya dan meminta untuk segera menjemputnya. "Sampai dia malah sedang asyik pacaran dengan Kak Arthur di rumah, tidak akan kumasakkan makan malam sampai besok…" sumpahnya dalam hati.

Namun di sela-sela rasa marahnya, Matthew juga sedikit terusik oleh perasaan heran. Biasanya, akhir minggu begini Gilbert sering menghubunginya, atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke kota. Namun hari ini, jangan-jangan ajakan, pemuda Jerman itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu…?" gumam Matthew dalam hatinya.

_Tapi, bicara soal Gilbert… kejadian kemarin sore itu…_

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Su-san…"

Suara seseorang yang cukup familiar tertangkap oleh telinga Matthew. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, dan sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah manis baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil sedan biru gelap.

"Oh, itu… Dokter Vainamoinen, kan…?" gumam Matthew. Yang barusan itu adalah pengurus klinik sekolahnya, pemuda asal Finlandia bernama Tino Vainamoinen. Dari kaca jendela mobil yang tengah terbuka itu, Matthew bisa melihat wakil kepala sekolahnya, Berwald, tengah bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda Finlandia itu.

Andai saja jarak Matthew dan kedua orang itu sedikit lebih dekat, mungkin Matthew sudah melotot kaget melihat seulas senyum lembut terlukis di wajah _stoic _Berwald…

"Hm, hati-hati Fin..." Samar-samar Matthew bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. "Kutunggu di rumah, ya."

Bahkan dari kejauhan begini pun, Matthew bisa melihat betapa mesranya kedua orang itu. Memang sih, ia sudah lama mendengar kalau Berwald dan Tino sudah… resmi menikah.

Namun detik berikutnya, Matthew bisa merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

_Mereka… mereka…_

_Berciuman!_

Segera Matthew memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak melihat ketika mobil yang dikendarai Berwald mulai berjalan menjauh dan Tino lewat di sampingnya sebelum memasuki supermarket. Susah payah Matthew menelan ludah. Ia bersyukur ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tino, sehingga pengurus klinik sekolahnya itu tidak mengenalinya.

"Sialan…" gerutu Matthew pelan seraya menyentuh pipinya sekilas, merasakan suhunya yang sudah mulai naik di atas suhu normal. "Padahal aku sudah mulai melupakan kejadian kemarin…"

_"Apapun yang terjadi Matthew… Aku selalu ada untukmu…"_

Matthew merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas ketika ia kembali mengingat ucapan Gilbert kemarin. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya kuat-kuat, tak peduli meskipun orang-orang lewat mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Gil…" tanpa sadar, bibir Matthew menggumamkan nama sahabatnya itu. Salah satu tangan yang menyentuh pipinya perlahan turun ke bibirnya. Di sana… samar-samar ia masih bisa merasakannya. Kehangatan bibir Gilbert…

"Astaga…" gumam Matthew lagi seraya memejamkan matanya. "Apa sih, yang kupikirkan…?"

_Masa iya aku… jatuh cinta pada Gil…?_

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 06.28 PM ]_

"Ukh…" Antonio mengerang pelan seraya mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa berat, tubuhnya juga terasa sangat lemas. Perlahan, ketika kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali terkumpul, pemuda Spanyol itu bisa merasakan sedikit guncangan kecil di bahunya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga…" gumam sebuah suara di sampingnya.

Sedikit susah payah, Antonio melirik ke sampingnya. Di sana ia melihat seorang pemuda berkulit keling dengan rambut ikal, tampak sedang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Atau… setidaknya duduk? Harusnya efek obat biusnya sudah hilang dari tubuhmu…" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Perlahan-lahan, Antonio bisa mulai mengenali siapa pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Kau… kalau tidak salah…" gumamnya lemah. "Pemuda dari Yunani itu…"

Tampak Heracles tersenyum. "Wah wah, rupanya ada yang masih mengingat namaku." Katanya. "Ah, yang lebih penting dari itu, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Perlahan Antonio berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Barulah detik berikutnya ia sadar kalau ia tertidur di lantai, dalam sebuah ruangan kosong yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Ini di…?"

"Tidak penting ini ada dimana." Kata Heracles. "Yang terpenting sekarang, kau adalah tahanan Sadiq."

Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Heracles langsung membuat Antonio terbelalak kaget. Dengan tatapan mengancam, ia melotot menatap pemuda Yunani itu.

"Kau… bos gengmu itu…!"

Seolah sudah memprediksi reaksi Antonio itu, Heracles segera mundur selangkah seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap tampak tenang, walau sorot matanya menunjukkan kewaspadaan yang ketat.

"Ah, dari reaksimu, sepertinya bisa ditebak kalau kau baik-baik saja…" kata Heracles tenang. Ia lalu meraih sesuatu yang ia simpan di belakangnya. Sia-sia Antonio sudah memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit, mengira itu adalah senjata. "Nah, silahkan." Dan pemuda Spanyol itu hanya bisa terheran-heran ketika Heracles justru menyodorkannya sebotol air mineral.

"Eh… ah, terima kasih…" gumam Antonio seraya menerima botol tersebut. Barulah kemudian ia menyadari betapa hausnya dia. Segera ia membuka tutup botol itu dan menegak isinya. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh detik, botol itu sudah kosong.

Heracles hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan Antonio. "Nah." Katanya kemudian seraya bangkit berdiri. "Kurasa kau sudah cukup kuat untuk berdiri sekarang. Kau bisa lari?"

"Hm? Yah… sepertinya bukan masalah…" jawab Antonio. "Memang untuk apa?"

"Yah, kabur dari sini, dong…"

Antonio memang sudah tahu kalau kakak kelasnya yang satu ini memang selalu penuh kejutan, setidaknya begitulah yang ia dengar dari Gilbert yang pernah sekelas dengannya. Selalu tertidur saat pelajaran, tiap jam istirahat selalu menghilang entah kemana untuk bermain dengan kucing-kucingnya di halama belakang sekolah, bahkan Antonio pernah tertawa ngakak sekeras-kerasnya ketika Gilbert bercerita kalau Heracles pernah terlambat masuk kelas setelah jam istirahat karena ketiduran di kamar mandi.

Namun ada dua hal yang paling mengejutkan dari pemuda ini. Kenapa pemuda sebaik ini mau bergabung dengan geng Sadiq yang kasar itu…?

Dan… kenapa sekarang ia justru mau menolong Antonio..?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Antonio, Heracles memutar sekilas bola matanya. "Tidak penting kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku ingin menolongmu sekarang." Katanya seraya menarik paksa lengan Antonio, memaksa pemuda Spanyol itu bangkit berdiri. "Yang terpenting, Carriedo, kau harus keluar dari sini sebelum Bielschmidt datang. Aku tidak mau ada perkelahian terjadi lagi di sini…"

"Kenapa…?"

"Singkat saja…" jawab Heracles akhirnya. "Kupikir Sadiq sudah keterlaluan…"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban atau protes apapun dari mulut Antonio, pemuda asal Yunani itu segera menarik lengan Antonio dan menuntunnya berlari keluar dari ruangan kosong tersebut…

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : ** huaahh… saya harap chapter ini sudah lebih baik dari yang kemarin… terima kasih ya, untuk kalian yang sudah mau tetap setia membaca… ^^

Hahaha, gara-gara gambar yang saya lihat di zerochan, saya jadi suka sama Abang Francis... Hahahaha, abang, ternyata kalau serius anda bisa jadi keren sekali... ^^

Lagi-lagi, saya nggak bisa balas review di sini… Kalau ada waktu, akan saya balas lewat PM saja, ok? ^^

R&R, please…?


	8. Chapter 8

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 06.30 PM ]_

DRRRTT… DRRRTT…

Matthew mendengus kesal ketika ia merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Seraya menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat sebuah nomor yang belum diketahui tertampang di layar handphonenya.

Sedikit ragu, Matthew menekan tombol 'answer'.

"Halo…?"

_"Selamat malam, Matthew Williams."_

Mata violet Matthew membulat. Suaranya terdengar sedikit tak wajar, sudah pasti lawan bicaranya ini memakai alat pengubah suara.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Matthew. Ia memang tidak melupakan nasehat Alfred untuk tidak berbicara, apalagi melalui telepon, dengan orang asing yang mencurigakan. Sayangnya rasa penasarannya sekarang membuatnya tidak mempedulikan larangan kakaknya itu.

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. _"Tidak penting tentang siapa aku, Williams. Aku perlu bicara denganmu sekarang."_

"Aku tak bisa bicara dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kuketahui siapa. Apa aku harus lapor polisi…?" Matthew sedikit menggertak, tapi tentu saja ia serius jika orang asing ini terus memaksanya…

_ "Hm. Baiklah. Lapor polisi dan aku tidak jamin akan apa yang bakal terjadi pada kedua kakakmu…"_

Jantung Matthew seakan berhenti berdetak seketika itu juga. "A-apa maksudmu…?"

_"Kau pasti paham apa maksudku. Kedua kakakmu, Alfred Jones dan Arthur Kirkland, sekarang sedang menunggu di rumahmu bukan? Untuk makan malam?" _

"Bagaimana…"

_"Pertanyaan bodoh, Williams."_ Kata suara itu lagi_. "Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu."_

Matthew bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Itu bukan main-main! Gilbert sudah sering bercerita padanya tentang hal seperti ini… Penyanderaan.

Matthew menelan ludah. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menahan tangannya yang menggigil. "A… Apa maumu…?"

_"Anak baik. Itu baru Matthew yang kutahu."_ Kata suara asing di seberang_. "Mudah saja, Williams. Aku ingin kau datang ke gedung lama Hetalia Gakuen, sekarang. Kau tidak berada jauh dari situ kan? Kuharap kau bisa datang sebelum pukul 7…"_

Matthew kian merinding. Orang ini bahkan bisa menerka dimana dia sekarang. Memang benar, supermarket ini hanya berjarak satu blok dari sekolahnya.

"Aku mengerti…" kata Matthew. "A-Aku akan segera ke sana…"

_"Bagus sekali, Williams." _Kata orang itu lagi. _"Kalau kau ajak orang lain s, kuharap kau bersiap akan apapun yang terjadi pada kedua kakakmu itu…"_

Sepertinya rasa takut Matthew membuatnya lupa bahwa kedua kakaknya itu pun tak bisa diremehkan. Alfred, setidaknya dulu ia sudah terbiasa meladeni anak-anak yang gemar mem-bully adiknya. Berkelahi bukan hal sulit baginya, seperti Gilbert. Sedangkan Arthur, mengingat statusnya sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang selalu berurusan dengan anak-anak berandalan, ia pasti tahu bagaimana caranya melawan tiap kali ada yang menyerang dirinya.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang, Matthew bahkan tak tahu siapa peneleponnya barusan. Bagaimana kalau yang barusan bukan cuma sekedar pelajar berandalan yang sekedar main gertak, tapi benar-benar orang yang serius…? Kelompok berandalan jalanan di New York tidak bisa diremehkan. Polisi saja terkadang kewalahan menangani kasus mereka…

Tak buang waktu lagi, Matthew segera melesat menuju ke gedung lama sekolahnya.

* * *

Gilbert nyaris putus asa. _Nyaris_.

Batas waktu yang diberikan oleh Sadiq sudah berlalu 30 menit. Jika ia buang waktu setengah jam lagi… Gilbert sungguh tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Antonio. Memang, ia tak meragukan Antonio yang cekatan dalam berkelahi itu. Tapi sekarang lain ceritanya. Dia diculik. Antonio pasti tak akan berdaya jika kesabaran Sadiq sudah habis dan ia mulai menghajarnya.

"Sial…" gerutu Gilbert pelan. Ia berusaha berpikir keras, dimana kira-kira Sadiq menyembunyikan Antonio? Tempat yang paling memungkinkan pasti adalah markas persembunyian geng Sadiq. Ya, jika saja Gilbert tahu dimana tempat itu, masalah melacak keberadaan Antonio tak akan jadi serumit ini.

"Tenanglah, Gilbert… Pikir baik-baik…" gumam pemuda Jerman itu. Ia berusaha keras menggali ingatannya, dimana kira-kira Sadiq bersembunyi.

Sebuah dering dari sakunya menarik Gilbert kembali ke alam nyata.

Gilbert menggeram kesal. Ia hendak memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris telepon pengganggu itu. Namun ia segera mengurunkan niat itu ketika terlintas sebuah pikiran, bagaimana kalau itu adalah Sadiq?

Segera Gilbert meraih ponselnya. Kali ini, sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

KLIK. "Halo…?"

_"Selamat malam. Dengan Gilbert Bielschmidt?"_

Gilbert mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia tidak mengenali suara asing ini. Yah, memang rasanya ia pernah mengenali logat seperti ini entah dimana. Tapi, suara laki-laki yang terdengar ceria ini… Gilbert kembali menggerutu. Bisa-bisanya di saat genting begini…

"Ya, anda benar." Jawab Gilbert ogah-ogahan. "Tapi maaf, saya bukannya bermaksud bertindak tidak sopan, tapi saya sedang benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu, jadi tolong anda hubungi saya lagi lain waktu…"

Ucapan Gilbert terputus oleh suara tawa kecil dari seberang sana. Suara yang terdengar lugu, namun di saat bersamaan terkesan gelap dan arogan.

_"Saya mengerti kok. Sedang mencari teman… maksud saya, sahabat anda yang diculik?"_

DEG

"Bagaimana kau…"

_ "Izinkan saya membantu kalau begitu. Saya tahu dimana teman anda disekap."_

Sesaat Gilbert menjauhkan ponselnya dari wajahnya, menatap nomor si penelepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya, memastikan apa benar ia tidak mengenal nomor itu. Bagaimana caranya orang asing seperti ini…

…atau mungkin, dia belum tentu orang asing. Tidak punya nomor ponsel seseorang bukan berarti kau tidak mengenalnya bukan? Mungkin teman sekelas yang tidak terlalu dekat?

Tapi, siapa…? Yang bisa terdengar sesantai ini saat ia mengetahui ada sebuah kasus penculikan…?

"Siapa kau?" kini nada bicara Gilbert terdengar gelap dan mengancam, berharap orang di seberang sana akan memberitahu siapa dia, atau setidaknya sekedar petunjuk. Tapi alih-alih mendapat jawaban, lagi-lagi hanya sebuah suara tawa yang terdengar…

_"Tidak penting tentang siapa saya, bukan?"_ katanya.

Yah, Gilbert pun sudah menduga akan mendapat jawaban seperti ini.

_"Temanmu ada di gedung lama Hetalia Gakuen, yang berdiri tepat di sebelah gedung barunya. Sekedar informasi, gedung itu sekarang sudah menjadi markas kelompok berandalan paling ditakuti di sekolahmu."_ Kata sang penelepon itu.

Gilbert terbelalak terkejut. Orang ini bahkan tahu tentang geng milik Sadiq, seperti apa reputasinya di sekolah, sampai markas kelompoknya…

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Gilbert lagi, rupanya belum sepenuhnya mempercayai orang asing ini.

_"Kau cukup berhati-hati rupanya."_ Kata orang asing itu. _"Saat ini, memang aku tak bisa menunjukkan bukti apa-apa, tapi…"_

_BRAKK!_

Alis Gilbert berkerut mendengar suara berisik yang melatari telepon itu. "Ah, maaf, bisa kau ulangi? Tadi tidak terdengar karena…"

_"BOS! Pemuda Spanyol itu melarikan diri!"_

Kembali kata-kata Gilbert terputus.

_"Ck! Bukan disini rupanya. Hei kau, apa kau tahu di mana Sadiq?"_

_"Jangan tanya aku. Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"_ suara sang penelepon menjawab bentakan barusan. _"Ah, maaf. Kau masih disana?"_ sepertinya kini ia kembali beralih pada ponselnya.

"Barusan itu…" Gilbert sedikit ragu. Pemuda spanyol yang dimaksudkan itu… Antonio kah? Ia melarikan diri?

_"Hm. Anggap saja itu buktinya. Seperti yang kau dengar, sepertinya sahabatmu itu kabur dari ruangannya."_ Jawab sang penelepon. _"Jadi, aku tak bisa berlama-lama, Bielschmidt. Aku juga tak mau ketahuan melawan Sadiq…"_

"Tunggu!"

Sebelum sang penelepon sempat memutuskan telepon, sesempat mungkin Gilbert mencegahnya.

_"Ya?" _

Gilbert menelan ludah sebelum bertanya.

"Aku serius. Siapa kau? Setidaknya, beri sedikit petunjuk saja…"

Walau tidak terlihat dan tidak mendengar suara tawa, entah kenapa Gilbert merasa lawan bicaranya itu kini tengah tersenyum.

_"Kau tahu?"_ jawabnya. _"Kau adalah seseorang yang menarik. Kau punya berbagai macam ekspresi, sayangnya semua itu jarang kau perlihatkan karena harus terlihat kuat…"_

_"Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu secara langsung dari dekat di sini, Bielcshmidt."_

_KLIK_

Gilbert terbelalak tidak percaya. Alasan macam apa itu? Dan itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya! Ah, sedikit mungkin… setidaknya Gilbert bisa menduga kalau peneleponnya itu adalah, mungkin, satu sekolah dengannya. Dan… terobsesi padanya? Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Gilbert merinding.

"Gedung lama sekolah." Gumam Gilbert pelan. Tentu saja… kenapa ia tak pernah menduga bangunan lapuk yang benar-benar sudah terbengkalai itu akan dipakai sebagai markas berandalan?

Mengingat batas waktunya yang semakin menipis, Gilbert segera berlari menyusuri sebuah gang sempit, yang ia tahu sebagai jalan tikus paling singkat menuju sekolahnya…

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 06.45 PM ]_

Mata coklat tua itu menatap dengki sosok yang jatuh tersungkur di depannya. Giginya gemeretak menahan amarah, tangannya terkepal kuat sehingga membuat kuku-kukunya menghujam ke kulit telapak tangannya.

"Sudah banyak sampah yang dengan bodohnya kubiarkan bergabung di kelompok ini." Desis Sadiq dengan suara yang seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. "Pecundang yang tak bisa menjatuhkan seorang pelajar saja… Pengecut yang lari di tengah-tengah perkelahian…"

"…dan sekarang, seorang pengkhianat."

Heracles tahu ia sudah bertindak gegabah dengan meloloskan Antonio tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Ia sudah terlalu kalap saat mendengar bahwa Sadiq sungguh-sungguh menculik salah satu teman pemuda Jerman musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Harusnya ia mempertimbangkan bagaimana ia bisa meloloskan sandera itu, sekaligun menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mempercayaimu, _Hera_."

Sebuah perasaan aneh seakan menyengat jantung Heracles mendengar nama panggilan tersebut tersebut dari bibir Sadiq. Nama panggilan akrab yang entah sudah berapa tahun tidak ia dengan dari mulut sahabatnya. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Sorot mata penuh amarah yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Orang biasa pasti langsung bergidik dan menyerah melihat tatapan mata Sadiq tersebut.

Namun tidak bagi mereka yang mengenal baik pemuda Turki ini. Karena Heracles pun bisa mengenali perasaan lain yang terpancar dari bola mata coklat gelap itu.

Sebuah kesedihan. Rasa sakit karena dikhianati teman…

"Aku mempercayaimu!" nada suara Sadiq meninggi. Lepas dari kontrol yang mati-matian ditahannya sejak tadi, salah satu kakinya terangkat dan mendarat dengan kasar di atas salah satu bahu Heracles, membuat pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu terbanting ke lantai kayu. "Aku mempercayaimu, dan kau mengkhianatiku!"

Tak ayal Heracles mengerang keras. Dengan tumpuan pada siku, ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk kembali menatap sahabatnya.

"Harusnya kau sadar… kau sudah… keterlaluan…" kata Heracles pelan disela rintihannya menahan sakit. "Menculik orang, Sadiq? Kau masih seorang pelajar! Jangan kira sekolah masih akan berbaik hati padamu seperti dulu!"

Salah kalau ada yang mengira Heracles membenci Sadiq. Jika sahabat satu-satunya yang kau miliki sejak kecil tiba-tiba berubah drastis seperti ini, kau pasti akan jauh merasa iba daripada merasa benci.

Dan itulah yang Heracles rasakan sekarang…

"Dengan cara mengkhianatiku? Hah?" tanpa mempedulikan rintihan sakit tersebut, kaki Sadiq melayang dan menyepak keras Heracles tepat di pinggang, membuat pemuda itu menjerit tertahan sebelum jatuh terkapar di lantai. Bahkan beberapa orang yang hanya bisa menonton dalam ruangan itu pun bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya tendangan barusan.

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu!" tanpa jera, Heracles kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. "Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari kesalahan terbesar seumur hidupmu!"

"Omong kosong!" raung Sadiq, tanpa belas kasihan mulai menendangi tubuh sahabatnya. Benar-benar tanpa ampun.

Tendangan final yang mendarat di perut Heracles membuat pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu terpental dan menabrak dinding dengan keras. Tak ada respon suara, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu mengira pemuda itu sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Napas Sadiq memburu. Sebuah perasaan aneh menusuk jantungnya ketika melihat apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar, Sadiq membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bawa dia. Terserah mau kalian buang kemana…" desis Sadiq memberi perintah. "Singkirkan dia dari sini. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi."

Beberapa orang bawahan saling pandang dengan ragu mendengar perintah itu. Rasa takut segera mendorong mereka untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh pimpinan mereka itu. Dua orang dari mereka segera maju dan meraih kedua lengan Heracles, menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau pasti… mengerti… Sadiq…"

Suara bisikan lemah itu menghentikan langkah Sadiq. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia bisa merasakan Heracles tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata lemah sekarang. Sorot mata lemah yang bukan berarti minta dikasihani, atau meminta pengampunan. Namun sorot mata yang tegar, kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk membawa kembali sahabatnya ke jalan yang benar.

"Kau pasti mengerti… kenapa aku… mati-matian menghentikanmu…" kata Heracles lagi.

"Kalian tidak dengar?" kata Sadiq, seolah mengabaikan kata-kata Heracles. "Kubilang cepat bawa dia keluar…"

"Kalau kau sampai… dikeluarkan dari sekolah…"

"…kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi, kan…?"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang bisa tertangkap oleh telinga Sadiq sebelum kedua bawahannya itu membawa Heracles keluar dari ruangan. Sang bos kelompok itu mematung di tempat, terdiam dengan mata menatap ke lantai.

"Kau tahu, da?" sebuah suara menyahut dari sudut ruangan. "Aku sedikit setuju dengan kata-katanya."

Sadiq mendengus seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada pemuda bermata violet itu. "Berisik, Braginski. Aku tak butuh pendapatmu."

Ivan hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum. "Harusnya kau sadar kalau dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, da." Katanya sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"Kubilang diam, Braginski." Desis Sadiq mengancam.

"Aku kan bukan anggota gengmu, jadi aku tak punya kewajiban untuk menurutimu, da." Jawab Ivan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya disini karena tertarik."

Sadiq tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju jendela terdekat dan bersandar di sana, sekilas melirik keluar untuk menatap langit malam yang benderang oleh polusi cahaya.

Untuk sekian lama, ia terdiam di sana, sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Hei, bos. Ada yang datang." Kata salah seorang anggota sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

Sadiq mengangkat alisnya. Apa Gilbert? Memang, sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh, dan rupanya pemuda Jerman itu datang tepat waktu.

Sedikit sia-sia memang, karena pemuda Spanyol itu telah lolos entah kemana sekarang. Dan lagi… entah kenapa untuk saat ini, Sadiq merasa benar-benar lelah. Karena baru saja menghajar Heracles? Jangan bercanda… Seorang pimpinan geng mana mungkin kelelahan hanya karena menghajar satu orang yang bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali…

"Suruh saja dia pulang, toh tak ada gunanya lagi dia disi…"

Ucapan Sadiq terputus ketika menoleh ke luar jendela dan melihat pendatang yang dimaksudkan. Di luar gerbang gedung lama tersebut, tampak sosok berambut pirang dengan mata violet, menatap bangunan lama itu dengan sorot ketakutan yang tegar.

Mata coklat Sadiq terbelalak. Matthew Williams. "Kenapa dia…"

Terdengar suara tawa, membuat Sadiq segera menoleh pada pemilik suara itu.

"Bukankah itu menarik, bos? Anak itu, lebih berguna sebagai sandera bukan? Bayangkan saja akan seperti apa perasaan Bielcshmidt jika melihatnya ada di tangan kita…" kata pemuda pemilik iris violet itu, dengan sebuah senyum keji di wajahnya.

"Terlebih lagi…" lanjutnya. "Dia datang sendiri ke sarang serigala. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang… terlalu mudah?"

Sesaat ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Beberapa pasang mata di ruangan itu pun menatap atasan mereka dengan ragu, sebagian tampak mendesak.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum mengerikan kembali tersungging di bibir Sadiq.

"Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari kesalahan terbesar seumur hidupmu!"

Seolah-olah sekejap ia melupakan semua kata-kata mendalam dari sahabat terdekatnya barusan…

"Matthew Williams…" desis Sadiq. "Entah apa yang membawamu ke sini, tapi kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal…"

Dan pemilik mata violet itu pun menyunggingkan senyum kejam yang kian melebar, sampai sebuah tawa samar licik keluar dari mulutnya…

"Ya…"

"Ini dariku untukmu, Matthew…"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :** lagi-lagi update yang sangat terlambat... Sungguh maaf readers, tugas-tugas bejat dari sekolah itu benar-benar bikin saya stres, sampai-sampai nggak ada waktu buat nengok ini fanfic…

Pertama, saya mohon pendapat tentang adegan kekerasan di sini. Apa terlalu sadis? Kalau tidak, baguslah… soalnya rate-nya kan masih T, jadi saya berusaha bikin seminim mungkin…

Dan… tak ada romance di chapter ini. Kalau ada mungkin cuma hints TurkeyxGreece… Tapi sumpah, mereka itu cuma temen. Sahabat. Jadi saya nggak bisa bikin mereka jadi pairing… ^^

Sekian untuk chapter ini, readers… Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa balas review di chapter ini. Di chapter depan, semua pasti saya balas!

Akhir kata, R&R please?


	9. Chapter 9

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

_Hanya satu emosi yang terpancar di iris hijau yang menghiasi wajah mengantuk yang nyaris datar itu._

_ Rasa khawatir._

_ Sadiq sudah tidak terkejut ketika ia mendapati sahabat sejak kecilnya itu datang ke sel tahanannya dengan napas terengah-engah. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap ikal itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang terluka akibat tawuran kemarin. _

_ Baginya, sahabatnya itu jauh lebih berarti dari segalanya._

_ "Sadiq…"_

_ Ah. suara yang bergetar karena kekhawatiran itu cukup untuk membuat Sadiq menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, meski hanya sepanjang satu mili. Di antara semua bawahan yang ia percayai itu, sungguhkah hanya dia yang mau kembali untuk mengkhawatirkannya?_

_ "Sadiq…"_

_ Tetap, pemuda Turki itu menolak untuk menoleh. Apapun alasannya, ia tak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya yang kini tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan lecet dan lebam di sana-sini. Ia tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam kegelapan sel tahanan…_

_ "Sa...diq…"_

_ …sampai suara sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi bisikan samar di sela-sela suara isakan. _

_ Oh Tuhan… rasa sakit apa yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya ini…?_

_ Kenapa pula ia menangis untukku? Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?_

_ Kenapa kau menangis… Hera…?_

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 06.55 PM ]_

Sesaat Matthew menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang gedung sekolah lamanya. Sudah 10 tahun gedung tersebut ditinggalkan dan sekolahnya beralih ke gedung baru yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Meski selalu melewati gedung lama ini setiap hari saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah, baru kali ini Matthew menyadari betapa menyeramkannya suasana gedung lama itu ketika hari sudah gelap.

Pemuda Kanada itu menelan ludah. Ia tak mengerti apa urusannya si penelepon misterius itu memintanya untuk datang kemari.

_"Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu."_

Satu kalimat dari si penelepon tersebut cukup membuatnya merinding. Ini tidak lucu… Tentu saja Matthew tahu bagaimana banyak orang, termasuk Gilbert dan kedua kakaknya selalu menyanjung –atau mungkin menggoda- kalau ia punya wajah yang manis. Tapi masa dirinya sampai harus diikuti seorang _stalker_?

Sedikit ragu, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Halaman depan gedung tersebut tidak begitu luas. Terbilang sempit malah, untuk sekolah yang semenjak dulu dibanggakan sebagai sekolah paling unggul di New York.

Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah tersebut. Teralis besinya yang bercat biru sudah berkarat parah dan mulai melapuk. Sepertinya kena tendangan Gilbert sekali saja sudah bakal hancur… Dengan hati-hati matthew membuka teralis tersebut. Sebuah lorong depan yang gelap gulita segera menyambutnya. Aroma debu dan jamur yang mengambang di udara membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Aku sudah disini." Kata Matthew agak keras, berharap orang yang memanggilnya kemari itu akan mendengarnya.

Ia tak tahu pilihannya ini akan berakibat buruk atau tidak, tapi yang ia tahu, jika ia tidak menurut, ia tak mau membayangkan akan seperti apa nasib Kak Arthur dan A…

DZIINGG!

Matthew harus bersyukur karena nasib baik benar-benar berpihak padanya saat itu. Sesuatu melesat cepat melewati sisi kepalanya, membuat Matthew nyaris saja berteriak.

"Sial… meleset."

Jantung Matthew serasa berhenti sesaat. Yang barusan itu memang cuma peluru mainan. Tapi dari posisi datangnya peluru tadi, sudah jelas si pembidik mengincar matanya. Hanya meleset beberapa senti. Jika saja peluru tadi benar-benar mengenai kacamatanya dan lensanya pecah…

Apapun ini, Matthew terlambat menyadari kalau dirinya benar-benar terlibat masalah serius…

Sosok pemuda berperawakan kekar dengan tubuh jangkung yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah muncul dari balik kegelapan lorong. Matthew menelan ludah ketika ia mengenali sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Sadiq…" suara Matthew bergetar hebat. Hanya satu perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Luar biasa takut.

Ekspresi datar yang dingin menghiasi wajah Sadiq. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah benda berwarna hitam metalik. Memang bukan pistol sungguhan… tapi di tangan Sadiq, mainan anak-anak seperti itu pun bisa menjadi senjata yang berbahaya.

"Jadi kau… yang memanggilku kemari?"

Sebelah alis Sadiq terangkat mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Matthew itu. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Williams." Katanya. Tangannya bersiap untuk mengangkat pistolnya kembali, membuat Matthew sontak melompat menjauh.

"Aku sudah disini sekarang." Lanjut Matthew. Biarpun rasa takut mendominasi, Matthew tahu ia tak boleh kabur begitu saja. "Jadi, apa bisa kau suruh anak buahmu menjauh dari Alfred dan Kak Arthur?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

DZING!

Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya Matthew menghindari bidikan peluru barusan. Fokus penuh pada posisi kemana moncong pistol itu mengarah, Matthew dengan cepat menghindar sebelum peluru itu mengenai matanya.

Entah dari mana Sadiq belajar membidik seakurat itu… Apa benar dia hanya siswa SMA biasa?

"Sebenarnya kau ada urusan apa denganku?" seru Matthew dengan gemetar.

Sadiq mendengus. "Entahlah." Katanya. "Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya? Untuk apa kau sengaja menyerahkan diri kemari?"

Keberuntungan rupanya tak berpihak lama pada Matthew. Sebelum ia sempat menyadari, sebuah sengatan listrik yang cukup kuat menyengat perut sampingnya dari belakang.

Seketika tubuh Matthew menegang, mengeluarkan suara pekikan singkat sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa sempat ia melihat siapa yang menyerangnya dari belakang dengan _stand gun_ tersebut.

Sadiq menghela napas. "Aku baru bersenang-senang selama beberapa detik…" gumamnya pada sang penyerang yang menyeringai dengan _stand gun_ di tangannya.

"Oh? Benarkah kau bersenang-senang?" tanya orang tersebut. Iris violetnya berkilat-kilat mengerikan. "Wajahmu tampak mengerikan, bos."

Mata coklat gelap Sadiq menatap sosok Matthew yang jatuh pingsan di lantai. "Aku tak tahu kau ada dendam apa pada anak ini." Kata Sadiq. "Sepertinya dibanding aku, urusanmu dengan Williams jauh lebih serius, ya?"

Seringai kejam itu bertambah tajam. Bahkan Sadiq pun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang sesaat. "Yah." Kata orang itu. "Singkat kata bos, aku memang membencinya. Maaf saja kalau kau merasa terlibat dalam dendam pribadiku."

Sadiq hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. "Terserah. Toh walau tak ada dendam pada anak ini, dia cukup berguna untuk melunasi semua hutangku pada Bielchmidt." Katanya seraya berbalik masuk ke dalam lorong gelap tersebut.

"Apa boleh dia kubawa masuk?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Tentu." Jawab Sadiq. "Taruh dia di ruangan dimana kita menaruh Carriedo tadi."

Setelah itu, pemuda Turki itu langsung melangkah pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Matthew dan si penyerang tersebut. Iris violet itu menatap tubuh Matthew yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan sorot penuh kebencian, sesaat sebelum ia menyepak tubuh Matthew dengan kasar.

"Dengan ini dendamku bisa selangkah terbalaskan, Williams." Katanya. "_Hanya_ selangkah dari seratus langkah lainnya."

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 07.03 PM ]_

"Sial!"

Gilbert menggerutu tepat setelah ia berhenti berlari tepat di depan teralis pintu masuk gedung sekolah lama. Sudah lewat dari jam tujuh. Kembali hatinya digerogoti rasa takut tentang keadaan Antonio. Ia ngeri membayangkan seandainya Sadiq sudah serius menghajar sahabatnya itu.

Segera pemuda Jerman itu berlari memasuki gedung lama tersebut. Benar-benar gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sedikitpun, kecuali dari sinar bulan yang temaram di balik awan. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa punggungnya, dan Gilbert tak tahu ia harus menerjemahkannya sebagai dorongan atau larangan untuk masuk.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, ia serasa mendengar suara berisik dari lantai dua. Gedung ini sudah begitu tua sehingga suara dari atas pun bisa terdengar meski hanya sayup-sayup.

"Apa di atas…?"

DUAKK!

Baru saja Gilbert hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tangga menuju lantai dua, sebuah balok kayu tiba-tiba menghantamnya dari belakang. Gilbert berjengit terkejut sekaligus kesakitan. Meski pukulan barusan mengenai punggungnya, ia tahu penyerangnya sebenarnya mengincar kepalanya. Orang biasa pasti sudah pingsan dalam sekejap, tapi bukan Gilbert namanya kalau ia roboh hanya karena satu pukulan.

Dengan gesit Gilbert menendang musuh yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Terdengar suara teriakan tertahan, sesaat sebelum tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah. Gilbert berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang ia tahu sebagai salah satu bawahan Sadiq terkapar di lantai.

"Menyerang dari belakang. Di saat gelap begini pula. Sadiq saja tidak serendah itu…" gumam Gilbert sambil melangkah pergi.

Namun kembali langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menyadari dirinya tidak sendirian di lorong gelap itu. Sekitar 5 atau 6 orang berdiri mengelilinginya, dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing. Dan kilauan metal itu… oh astaga, bahkan ada yang membawa pisau? Apa Sadiq benar-benar bertekad menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dengannya hari ini?

"Aku sungguh tak punya waktu untuk main-main dengan kalian, brengsek…" gerutu Gilbert seraya melepaskan jaket merahnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat, meninggalkannya hanya dengan kaos hitamnya. "Akan kubereskan kalian semua kurang dari lima menit!"

* * *

"Ukh…"

Iris violet Matthew mengerjap. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan ia segera merasa ragu apa benar matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka saat itu. Karena ia tetap disambut oleh kegelapan yang nyaris total. Matthew berjengit kesakitan saat ia merasakan rasa sakit menyengat di perut sampingnya. Terasa panas pula. Ia bisa melihat bekas hangus di pakaiannya. Di kulitnya pasti sudah membekas luka bakar…

Sesaat setelah matanya terbiasa dalam kegelapan, ia menyadari dirinya sedang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong. Baru saja ia hendak menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perutnya yang terasa sakit, ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

Matthew terlonjak terkejut. "A-apa-apaan ini?"

Sia-sia Matthew meronta, berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikatnya erat di kursi. Bukan hanya tubuhnya dan tangannya yang diikat ke belakang, kedua kakinya pun terikat erat di kaki kursi. Matthew mendesis ketika tali yang kasar itu menorehkan lecet di lengan dan pergelangan tangannya ketika ia berusaha memberontak.

"S-sial! Hei! Siapapun, tolong lepaskan aku!" jerit Matthew ketakutan. Ia tak peduli ketika darah merah segar mulai mengalir keluar dari luka di pergelangan tangannya. Luka kecil itu tak ada apa-apanya jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya setelah ini…

"Kau juga tahu percuma memberontak kan, da?"

DEG

Jantung Matthew seakan berhenti berdetak. Suara itu… dia kenal baik dengan suara itu. Meski sudah hampir lebih dari tiga tahun ia tidak mendengarnya, ia masih mengenal suara itu dengan sangat baik.

"Lagipula, siapa yang akan menolongmu, da?"

Mata Matthew bertemu dengan iris violet yang nyaris serupa dengan miliknya. Hanya saja, iris violet di depannya itu jauh lebih gelap dan lebih mengerikan.

Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah pemuda Rusia tersebut, seketika membuat bulu kuduk Matthew berdiri.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Matthew…"

Matthew menegak ludah. Sudah tiga tahun ia berpisah dengan pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatnya ini dengan perpisahan yang tidak menyenangkan… Dan sekaran pun mereka harus bertemu lagi dengan cara yang jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan?

"I…Ivan…"

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun nama itu tidak keluar dari bibir Matthew. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun Matthew berusaha untuk melupakan sahabatnya –mantan sahabatnya itu. Dan kini, mereka harus berhadapan kembali… sebagai musuh?

Ternyata bohong besar kalau ada yang bilang, _persahabatan itu bagai lingkaran yang tak memiliki ujung dan sudut_…

"K-kenapa kau…?"

Pertanyaan Matthew terputus ketika ia melihat sebuah senyum _creepy_ terkembang di wajah pucat pemuda Rusia itu. Senyum yang sama pernah ia lihat tiga tahun lalu… tapi kenapa sekarang terasa begitu berbeda? Dia bukan Ivan yang dulu kukenal!

"Sayang sekali kita harus bertemu lagi di pihak yang berbeda, Matthew." Kata Ivan dengan nada cerianya, yang tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan hawa gelap dari sekitarnya. "Kau berpihak pada sahabatmu Bielchmidt, sedangkan aku pada Sadiq."

_Jadi, secara tidak langsung aku sudah terlibat dengan masalah Gil dan Sadiq…? Lelucon macam apa ini? _Matthew menggeram dalam hati. Siapapun pasti tak akan bisa terima jika terlibat dengan perseteruan seseorang hanya karena bersahabat, kan?

"Kau tahu, Matthew?" tanya Ivan. "Aku memang sudah melupakan masalah tiga tahun lalu…"

Matthew berjengit. Oh Tuhan… apapun, asal jangan ungkit lagi masalah itu…

"…Tapi 'melupakan' beda dengan 'memaafkan', Matthew."

_CKIT_

_"Gara-gara ayahmu, sialan! Kak Katyusha bertambah kronis gara-gara ayahmu!" _

Matthew kembali merasakan hatinya berdecit. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas ketika sekilas kenangan masa lalunya itu terlintas di otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan pemandangan ketika wanita Rusia, kakak tertua Ivan itu terbaring lemas di rumah sakit dengan wajah luar biasa pucat…?

_Ivan membencinya karena menyalahkan ayahnya…_

"Kau masih mengingat masalah itu…?" tanya Matthew dengan nada tidak percaya. "Ayahku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Kak Katyusha. Ia bahkan menanggung semua biaya pengobatan selama satu tahun."

Matthew ingin sekali menambahkan, 'gara-gara itu juga ayah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi dokter dan bekerja di perusahaan besar di London'. Tapi tentu saja ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tak mau membuat Ivan seolah-olah adalah yang bersalah di sini…

"Ah, lupakan masalah Kak Katyusha, Matthew. Kita punya masalah sendiri sekarang." Kata Ivan, masih tetap sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau adalah tahanan Sadiq, Matthew." Kata Ivan.

Napas Matthew tercekat. Ia tak percaya orang-orang di sekitarnya punya pikiran yang begini sempit. Tidak Sadiq, tidak Ivan… Gilbert juga sama saja! Bagaimana mungkin mereka semua terfokus pada keinginan balas dendam semata? Memangnya apa yang akan mereka dapat setelah mereka menang nanti? Bahkan mereka melibatkan orang-orang yang sebenarnya tak ada kaitannya…

"Kenapa, Ivan!" jerit putus asa itu menggema di ruangan tersebut. "Kau berpihak pada Sadiq hanya karena kau membenciku? Kau terjun dalam perkelahian geng ini hanya karena dendam padaku? Asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan semua masalah ini! Aku dan Gilbert hanya bersahabat, dan KALIAN semua menyeretku dalam masalah dendam-dendam itu hanya karena aku sahabatnya?"

_Ini tidak adil!_

DUAKK!

Kedua pasang iris violet itu terbelalak melebar. Balok kayu itu telak menghantam kepala Matthew, seketika membuat kaki kursi itu terhuyung dan terjatuh ke lantai, bersama dengan tubuh yang masih terikat di sana.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Matthew kembali jatuh pingsan malam ini.

Darah merah mengalir dari luka yang menganga di kepalanya. Pemuda bermata violet yang menggenggam balok kayu itu menyeringai tajam. Seolah wajahnya benar-benar puas melihat darah Matthew yang mengalir.

"Ini, adalah langkah _kedua_ dari seratus langkah lainnya…"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :** sekali lagi, saya harap adegan berantemnya nggak terlalu parah. Pasti kelihatan nanggung banget, ya? Saya mati-matian ngerem tangan saya biar nggak kebablasan nulis angst yang rate M…

Apa ada yang kaget gara-gara anak SMA ada yang pake pistol disini? Emang cuma pistol mainan sih… Tapi tetapa aja, saya pernah dengar ada anak yang matanya buta gara-gara kena tembak peluru mainan yang bulet kecil-kecil itu lho… Justru di New York, aslinya anak-anak berandalan SMA yang udah parah banget malah berani bawa pistol beneran! Serem banget deh… saya jadi takut kalau mau main ke sono…

Terus, untuk balasan review yang telat entah berapa chapter… :

**RikuSena :** aah syukur deh kalo nggak terlalu sadis. Saya lagi doyan banget pengen nulis gore, makanya pas ngelanjutin fic ini nafsu buat bikin gore rate M harus mati-matian direemm… Ke-kenapa anda malah pengen liat gilbert sakit ati ngeliat mattie disiksa? O.o Haduuh… Ya, pasti Mattie bakal dihajar, tapi saya usahakan supaya nggak terlalu sadis. Atau anda pengen yang sadis? Tunggu oneshot gore PruCan saya yang lagi in-process yaa ^^ *PLAKZ*Kok malah promosi… * Hehe~ keep reading ya senpaai ^^

**Matthew Shinez :** demi apa Rin-san… diri anda sadistic sekali… Ahaha nggak apa-apa. Saya seneng punya temen sesama sadist *plak*apasih*. Anda betul… gawat gawat gara-gara adegan itu saya jadi suka TurkeyGreece… Makasih review-nya. Anda tetep setia saja sama fic gaje ini… Keep reading, yaa… ^^

**Yukaeri :** waduh, tenang aja mbaak… Matthew nggak akan mati secepet itu laah… Balik ke chapter 1-nya masih agak lama kayaknya… Perhatiin aja tanggalnya. Chapter 1 tuh bulan Agustus, sedangkan sekarang masih Juni. Sabar aja, ntar pasti balik kok^^. Adegan Matthew berantem juga nanti ada *spoilerspoilerhehe*PLAK* Tapi masih lama. Sabar yaa. Keep reading ya ^^

**Kureha-alpha :** yah, untungnya TurkeyGreece cuma hints. GiriPan emang masih lama, tapi tunggu aja ^^. HAH? Anda ingin jadi budaknya Ivan? Pindah rumah aja ke Lithuania. *PLAK*siapalu?*DZIGH* Hehe. Oke, keep reading yaa ^^

Sekian balasannya. Pesan akhir, _I love all of you who read this fic for this far_ ^^

Keep reading, temaan~


	10. Chapter 10

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 08.00 PM ]_

Pemuda Amerika bermata safir itu berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga. Tangannya mencengkram erat ponselnya dengan mata menatap penuh kecemasan pada layarnya, mengharapkan telepon datang, atau setidaknya sejumlah pesan singkat yang sebelumnya ia kirimkan pada adiknya akan dibalas.

"Dia tidak mungkin terlambat sampai satu jam begini…" gumam Alfred sambil menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding. Harusnya Matthew sudah pulang semenjak jam 7 lalu. Adiknya itu bukan anak yang tidak tepat waktu. Jika ia sampai terlambat selama ini, pasti ada yang tidak beres…

Tak jauh dari tempat Alfred berdiri, Arthur juga memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan cemas. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi beberapa orang yang dekat dengan si pemuda Kanada itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Begitu… Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Feliciano. Jangan panik begitu… Ya? Baiklah. Terima kasih…" untuk kesekian kalinya, Arthur menyudahi teleponnya tanpa hasil. Bahkan pemuda Italia yang sepertinya cukup dekat dengan Matthew itu pun tidak tahu…

"Artie… coba kau hubungi Gilbert…" kata Alfred kemudian. Sorot kecurigaan terpancar jelas di mata safirnya. Mendengarnya, respon pertama Arthur adalah menghela napas.

"Kau ini… jangan sembarangan berpikiran negatif begitu." Kata Arthur. "Kau boleh saja membenci Gilbert, tapi kau harus ingat kalau dia dan Matthew itu berteman dekat. Gilbert tidak mungkin berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Matthew…"

"Habis siapa lagi, Artie? Justru karena mereka dekat itu, kemungkinan besar Matt sedang bersama dia, kan?" seru Alfred frustasi.

Seraya menghela napas, Arthur melangkah mendekati kekasihnya itu. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh bahu Alfred dan meremasnya perlahan, berusaha memberikan setitik ketenangan.

"Jangan kalap begitu, Alfred." Kata Arthur dengan lembut. "Coba bayangkan. Seandainya aku dicurigai ayahmu karena mendadak kau hilang padahal bukan aku yang membawamu pergi, seperti apa perasaanmu?"

Alfred menelan ludah saat ia membayangkannya. "Tentu saja… aku akan marah." Kata Alfred. "Kau kan… tidak bersalah…"

Arthur mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Ya. Matthew juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama." Kata pemuda British itu. "Siapapun pasti akan sakit hati kalau sahabatnya dicurigai…"

_"Buka matamu, Scott! Arthur itu adikmu! Adik kandungmu! Kakak macam apa kau? Kau sebagai kakak tertua harusnya memberi contoh yang pantas!"_

Cengkraman Arthur di bahu Alfred mengerat ketika sekilas bayangan di masa lalu itu terlintas di kepalanya. Alasan kenapa dirinya kabur dari rumah keluarganya di London dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri di New York…

…dan juga alasan kenapa ia tak ingin menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Alfred pada keluarganya.

Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan kakak sulungnya.

Menyadari ekspresi wajah Arthur yang mendadak berubah menjadi sangat terluka itu, Alfred meraih tangan Arthur yang masih mencengkram bahunya dan balas menggenggamnya erat. "Artie…" bisiknya lembut, membuyarkan lamunan Arthur.

Dengan lemah Arthur mengangguk. Bibirnya yang kelu memaksakan sebuah senyum manis untuk meyakinkan Alfred bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Ya. Itu masalah lama…" kata Arthur. Detik berikutnya, ekspresinya kembali mengeras menjadi wajah serius. "Masalah Matthew sekarang lebih membuatku khawatir…"

Keduanya kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Daun-daun pepohonan di luar sana diterpa angin malam yang begitu kuat, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang seketika membuat hati keduanya digerogoti perasaan cemas yang bukan main.

"Semoga Matthew baik-baik saja…"

* * *

_Crik…_

Matthew mengerang pelan. Kegelapan total langsung menyambutnya ketika ia membuka matanya perlahan. Benar-benar gelap, lebih gelap daripada ruangan yang tadi. Pemuda Kanada itu mencoba menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya, untuk memastikan apakah ia masih terikat atau tidak…

_CKIT!_

"Akkh!" rasa sakit yang bukan main menyengat kepala bagian belakangnya. Seketika tubuhnya terasa limbung. Bahkan ketika indera pengelihatannya ini begitu terbatas oleh kegelapan, Matthew yakin pandangannya terasa berputar sekarang ini. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka yang menganga di kepala belakangnya.

Setelah rasa sakitnya sedikit mereda, Matthew mencoba kembali untuk memfokuskan pikiran dan pengelihatannya, untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang menyeretnya dalam situasi ini, dan dimana dia sekarang.

_"Sekarang, kau adalah tahanan Sadiq, Matthew…"_

DEG.

Bayangan pemuda berambut perak dengan mata violet itu…

Tatapan penuh dengki dan kebencian itu…

Tanpa sadar Matthew menahan napasnya. Ya, ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan sahabat –ralat, mantan sahabatnya itu, seseorang tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

Seseorang… sudah pasti Ivan bukan? Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu saat itu…

Matthew kembali mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Masih tak bisa bergerak juga… menandakan ia masih terikat. Sepertinya posisinya sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia masih berada dalam posisi yang sama dan di ruangan gelap yang sama…

…Crik.

…Tunggu dulu.

Bukan… sekelilingnya gelap bukan karena keterbatasan sumber cahaya di ruangan ini. Posisinya juga sudah berubah. Ia tidak duduk di kursi dengan lengan terikat ke belakang… Ia juga tidak terikat dengan tali yang kasar…

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun, Williams?"

Matthew merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Rasa takut segera mendominasi akal sehatnya.

Di balik kain penutup hitam yang membatasi pengelihatannya, mata violetnya melebar dalam kengerian. Ketika ia yakin ia mendengar bunyi langkah yang semakin mendekatinya, ia mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu rantai-rantai yang mengikat kedua lengannya ke atas kepala.

"Kau takut, Williams? Kasihan…"

Sekujur tubuh Matthew menggigil. Ini tidak main-main… Ivan pasti akan menghajarnya. Mumbunuhnya juga ia tidak akan ragu-ragu…

Sebuah tangan dengan kasar meraih leher Matthew dan menariknya ke atas, sangat kasar sehingga membuat Matthew tercekik.

"Ini salahmu sendiri, kan?" suara itu mendesis penuh amarah dan kebencian. Mendengar suaranya saja, sudah cukup untuk membuat Matthew merinding ketakutan. "Ini salahmu sendiri yang sudah berani-beraninya masuk di antara aku dan Gilbert…!"

Tunggu… suara ini…

_Suara siapa?_

_ Ini… bukan suara Ivan…_

DUAKK!

Matthew tak sempat menemukan jawabannya ketika tangan tersebut mengeratkan cengkraman di lehernya dan menghempaskannya dengan keras ke dinding di belakangnya. Matthew nyaris saja berteriak kesakitan, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika tangan tersebut mencekik lehernya.

Mencekik… benar-benar _mencekik_.

"A-aakhh…!" Matthew mengerang. Tubuhnya mengejang dan memberontak ketika pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis. "Se-sesak… A-aagh!"

"Kau menyedihkan." Suara itu kembali menggeram penuh amarah. "Kenapa Gilbert mau bersama orang lemah sepertimu? Kau hanya penghalang baginya!"

BRAKKK!

Dengan kasar sang pemilik suara itu menarik leher Matthew, dan membenturkannya dengan kasar ke tembok. Matthew nyaris membuka mulutnya untuk menjerit, namun yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara tercekik yang tertahan.

"Dasar maling…! Kembalikan Gilbert!"

DUAKK!

"Agh!" tinju yang sangat keras itu mendarat di perutnya, membuat Matthew terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan cairan bening dari rongga mulutnya.

Tangan yang mencengkram erat leher Matthew sedikit melonggar. Segera Matthew menarik napas dalam-dalam, tak peduli rasa sakit yang bukan main menyengat di tenggorokannya. "Uhuk…!" Bahkan tak peduli ketika substansi bening yang bercampur warna kemerahan itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia terbatuk-batuk keras.

…cklik.

Samar-samar di tengah kegelapan dan suara batuknya yang cukup berisik, Mathhew bisa mendengar suara logam tipis yang saling beradu. Seketika napasnya kembali tertahan dalam ketakutan. Dia tahu betul suara apa itu…

Matthew berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia ketakutan, yang bisa saja membuat orang tersebut semakin brutal, ketika ia merasakan bilah tajam pisau lipat itu merobek pakaiannya, sedikit menggores kulit bagian dada dan perutnya.

Terdengar suara mendengus. "Tubuh yang kurus tak bertenaga seperti ini…" suara yang didominasi kebencian, sseketika membuat Matthew merinding ketakutan. "Mana mungkin Gilbert bisa lebih menyukaimu daripada aku!"

JRAATS!

"Aaarrrgh!"

Cairan merah kental menetes deras dari luka sayat yang menganga lebar di sepanjang dada dan perutnya, bermuncratan mengenai wajahnya dan menetes mengotori lantai. Raungan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Matthew berteriak sekeras tenggorokannya menyanggupi. Air mata kesakitan menetes dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam rapat di balik blindfold, membasahi pipinya yang sudah kotor oleh darah dan peluhnya sendiri.

"Sakit bukan…?" desis suara itu. "Ya… Inilah yang kurasakan saat kulihat kalian berciuman di taman!"

JLEBB!

Bilah tajam itu kini menghujam ke dalam kaki kanan Matthew. Iris violet Matthew terbelalak kian lebar, mulutnya terbuka dalam jeritan tanpa suara. Suaranya semakin tercekik dan napasnya semakin terasa sesak ketika ia merasakan pisau itu berputar dengan sengaja dalam dagingnya sebelum dicabut keluar dengan paksa.

Mungkin Matthew harus bersyukur orang itu tidak memutuskan untuk langsung menusuknya tepat di jantung…

"Kenapa terus kau yang mendapat perhatian darinya! Aku lebih mengerti dia dibanding kau! Aku lebih mencintainya dibandingkan kau! Kau cuma orang telat yang masuk ke antara kami berdua!"

Oh, Matthew… kau sungguh terlalu baik. Di tengah kesadaranmu yang makin menipis, di tengah rasa sakit yang menyengat hamper di seluruh tubuhmu, di tengah rasa takutmu… bisa-bisanya kau masih memikirkan suara orang yang menyerangmu itu yang tiba-tiba terdengar seperti sedang menangis putus asa…?

"Aku membencimu, Matthew Williams! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

DUAAKK!

Matthew tak tahu lagi ia menerima berapa kali tendangan keras di perutnya, atau berapa kali bilah tajam pisau lipat itu merobek kulitnya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketik tendangan final yang palig kuat itu mendarap tepat di ulu hatinya, cairan merah itu kembali bermuncratan deras dari mulutnya.

Mati… dia pasti akan mati dibunuh oleh orang ini…

Ia akan mati dibunuh tanpa mengetahui siapa orang yang setengah mati mendendam padanya ini…

* * *

"Sepuluh menit… huh. Lumayan juga orang-orang ini."

Seraya membersihkan darah dan debu yang mengotori wajahnya agar tidak mengganggu pengelihatannya, Gilbert kembali berlari menyusuri koridor yang gelap gulita itu. Meskipun ia berhasil mengalahkan sejumlah orang yang pertama menentangnya tadi, orang-orang bar uterus berdatangan sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Ukh…"

Langkah Gilbert langsung berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan di sudut koridor. Gilbert memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat menembus kegelapan yang nyaris sempurna itu. Ia yakin ia mendengar suara erangan itu dari arah loker-loker tua yang tersusun di dekat pintu masuk itu.

"Ada orang di sana…?" sedikit ragu, Gilbert mendekati asal suara itu. Sedikit sinar bulan yang menerobos melalui celah-celah ventilasi tua membuatnya melihat sosok yang bersandar lemas di sana. Samar-samar Gilbert pun yakin ia mencium bau amis darah. Ketika ia semakin mendekati sosok itu, mata rubinya terbelalak dengan terkejut.

"Kau… Heracles Karpusi…?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, iris hijau itu berkedut sebelum terbuka, balik menatap mata merah Gilbert yang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau…" Bukankah dia anak buah kesayangan Sadiq? Kenapa dia terkapar di sini tanpa ada yang menolong? Gilbert yakin ia belum menghajar pemuda ini tadi.

"Kau… sudah datang ternyata…" suara Heracles terdengar lemah, terdengar sedikit gemetar, seperti tubuhnya yang babak belur penuh luka. "Kau… se-sedikit terlambat, Biels-UHUK!"

Gilbert terbelalak ngeri ketika pemuda itu terbatuk keras memuntahkan darah. Kondisinya mengerikan. Bisa ditebak ia sudah berkali-kali muntah darah dilihat dari noda merah yang mengotori kemejanya di sekitar kerah dan dada.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja…?" mengasihani lawan memang sama sekali bukan sifat Gilbert. Apa lagi Heracles adalah kaki tangan terpercaya dari musuh bebuyutan yang setengah mati dibencinya. Tapi saat ini, Gilbert yakin ada yang tidak beres…

Sedikit mengejutkan pemuda bermata hijau itu masih bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Gilbert. "Senang sekali rasanya ada yang mengkhawatirkan kondisiku ini…" kata Heracles.

"He-hei, aku serius… Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa terluka disini dan tidak ada yang menolong?" Gilbert sedikit ngeri melihat pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum sementara kondisinya sedang benar-benar gawat. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Maksudku, kau akan…"

"Aku sudah bukan… anak buah kesayangan… Sa-Sadiq lagi…" suara Heracles terdengar datar, namun demikian tetap terdengar menyedihkan. "Ga-gara-gara berusaha menolong te-temanmu itu…uhuk! A-aku harus menerima… bayaran seperti i…-UHUK!"

"Hei! Cukup, jangan bicara lagi!" entah apa yang membuatnya bisa bersimpati begini pada lawannya. Dengan sedikit cemas Gilbert segera berlutut di depan Heracles, berusaha menolong apapun agar bisa menghentikan muntah darah pemuda itu.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Heracles membuat mata merah Gilbert membulat keheranan. "Tadi kau bilang kau… membantu…"

Heracles yang meloloskan Antonio…?

Dengan lemah Heracles mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Pe-pemuda Spanyol itu… sudah lolos. Dia… aman sekarang. Ta-tapi kau… belum bisa bernapas lega, Bielschmidt…"

Alis Gilbert bertautan dalam keheranan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat… temanmu yang lain… memasuki gedung ini beberapa menit yang lalu…" kata Heracles. "Te-temanmu… U-UHUKK!"

"Kubilang jangan bicara dulu!" Gilbert mengernyit ngeri ketika darah kembali bermuncratan keluar dari mulut Heracles. Seketika itu juga firasat buruk memenuhi pikirannya.

Seorang temannya yang lain…?"

"…Matthew… Williams…"

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Heracles ketika akhirnya kepala pemuda itu terkulai lemas di bahunya, dengan tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh ke lantai.

Iris merah Gilbert melebat dalam kengerian. Ketakutan yang luar biasa. Hal yang paling ia takuti kini menjadi kenyataan.

Matthew!

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : fiuuuhh... oh my, nulis adegan kekerasan itu ternyata bener-bener susah teman-teman. Maaf ya buat yang sudah menanti-nanti adegan Matthew disiksa, kalau adegan barusan itu belum bisa memuaskan teman-teman sekalian... Tapi tenang aja! Karena adegan itu memang belum klimaks! Klimaksnya masih agak lama. Jadi masih banyak adegan kekerasan lainnya yang pasti bakal lebih seru dari yang diatas itu! (spoilerspoiler, hehehe) ^^

Terima kasih buat Matthew Shinez yang sudah membantu saya dalam adegan itu. Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau mengecewakan...

Untuk balasan review :

**RikuSena :** hehehe saya janji deh itu hints TurkeyGreece yang terakhir... Maaf ya, saya emang lagi suka sama duo mesum itu. Wah wah, emang pasti ada yang sedih kalau Matthew disiksa, tapi itu cuma satu dari sekian banyak orang yang malah pengen Matthew disiksa! Liat aja itu di PM dan review page saya... Dari lima orang reviewers, cuma satu yang kasihan nggak pengen Mattie disiksa... Hehehe. Oke, keep reading yaa~

**yukaeri :** Makasiih. ^^ Tapi maaf ya, adegan Matthew berantem masih lama, silahkan tunggu beberapa bulan lagi. #lho? Haha. Sekarang adegan disiksa dulu yaa~ Maaf sudah membuat anda sedih karena Mattie saya siksa! Ini demi kepuasan readers yang laiin! *kabur sebelum dirajam rame-rame* Istilah persahabatan bagai lingkaran itu aku dapet di chiken soup. ^^ Baca deh, ceritanya bagus-bagus lho~ (promosipromosi, hehehe ^^) Oke, makasih sudah menunggu. Keep reading, fren. ^^

**Matthew Shinez :** maaf ya, adegan siksa menyiksa di chapter ini belum maksimal, karena emang belum klimaks. Buat klimaksnya, saya akan berusaha buat yang lebih HOT lagi! *lho?* Saya janji deh setelah ini nggak akan ada lagi TurkeyGreece. Tapi dari awal kan mereka emang cuma temen. ^^ GiriPan menunggu ya~ pasti muncul kok. Anyway, thanks for your help, bro! Salam sadistic juga! Keep reading ya~

**kureha-alpha** : ja-jangan doong! Kalo Matthew mati ceritanya tamat atuuh! Nggak akan ada PruCan lagi! Hehehe santai bro, Greece tetep sama Japan kok. ^^ GiriPan menunggu~ Keep reading ya ^^

**Putri Luna :** halo~ salam kenal juga~ ^^ Makasih ya. Kalo penasaran, harus tetep baca! (ngancem) Hehehe, bercanda~ Oke, kalau anda salam bulan, saya salam bintang! *nggak nyambung coy!* Hahaha. Keep reading~

Oke, sekian. Ngomong-ngomong, saya ada pertanyaan nih. Emang uke resminya Turkey itu beneran Gupta, ya? Apa itu pairing crack? Siapa sih uke resminya Turkey? Mohon bantuannya ya, teman~

Nah, sekian untuk chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ Maaf kalau chapter ini banyak typos. Tetap mohon dukungannya. ^^ Jika ada kesalahan atau kekurangan, let me know! ^^

**R&R please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

Darah menetes mengotori lantai kayu yang berdebu. Bunyi napas terdengar memburu. Tubuh kecil itu gemetar. Kedua tangan masih terikat ke atas kepala dengan rantai-rantai hitam. Penutup mata masih melilit lingkar kepala di depan matanya, meski telah sedikit melonggar.

Takut. Itulah perasaan yang saat ini mendominasi batin Matthew.

Kemeja yang dikenakannya telah koyak, memperlihatkan kulit putihnya yang kini ternoda oleh luka-luka yang menganga lebar dan meneteskan darah. Pergelangan tangannya meneteskan darah, akibat ia memberontak dan tergores permukaan besi rantai yang tidak mulus. Luka sayatan menganga lebar, memanjang dari bahu kiri ke pinggang kanannya. Celana jeans yang dipakainya robek si beberapa tempat, memperlihatkan kulit dan dagingnya yang terkoyak di paha kiri dan kanan, juga betis kanannya.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil. "Hei… setelah dilihat baik-baik, ternyata kamu manis juga ya…" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Mungkin ia sudah sedikit puas mengiris habis tubuh Matthew, sehingga nada bicaranya tidak sekasar sebelum ini…? "Bikin aku makin benci saja."

Matthew hanya bisa berjengit ngeri mendengarnya. Tenggorokannya mengeluarkan suara rintihan pelan, ingin berteriak minta tolong.

"Oh… lebih baik kau jangan coba-coba berteriak, Matthew kecil."

TREK

Matthew mengejang ketika merasakan sebuah tangan membuka paksa mulutnya, dan setelah itu, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tak harus mengiris mulutmu untuk mendiamkanmu, kan? Atau memotong lidahmu? Hm?"

Matthew ingin menelan ludah, mewakili rasa takutnya. Ia bisa merasakan bilah dingin cutter itu semakin menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dengan sisi yang tajam menyentuh dinding rongga mulutnya. Sedikit saja ia bergerak, orang ini tak akan ragu untuk mengiris mulutnya…

Namun tetap saja, namanya anak sedang ketakutan. Rintihan itu tak bisa dihentikan.

"Oh, kau berisik sekali, Matthew. Kenapa sih Gilbert bisa betah bersama anak penakut sepertimu?"

Sekali lagi, Matthew merasakan sesuatu memasuki mulutnya. Sesuatu yang dingin dan terasa lebih besar. Mata violet sang pemuda Kanada itu terbelalak di balik penutup matanya. Jangan bilang kalau itu…

"Mungkin ini bisa sedikit mendiamkanmu…?"

CTREK!

"Ngkhh!"

Bau amis darah tercium. Cairan kental yang berasa seperti metal mengaliri rongga mulutnya ketika pengungkit stapler itu ditekan dan menyebabkan isinya yang tajam menghujam ke dinding rongga mulut Matthew. Tubuh Matthew mengejang mendadak akibat rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba itu, membuat cutter tersebut tanpa sengaja menggores lidahnya sedikit.

Suara tawa tertahan kembali terdengar. "Wah wah… kau tidak menjerit, ya? Ternyata kamu kuat juga, Matthew."

Bukannya tidak menjerit. Luka di mulutnya terlampau sakit sampai untuk menjerit pun tak ada tenaga.

"Hei hei… kau tidak boleh mengintip, Williams. Bisa gawat kalau kau melihat wajahku, kan?" Tangan yang dingin menyentuh penutup mata yang telah melonggar itu. Matthew sedikit berharap kain hitam itu melorot sedikit lebih ke bawah saja, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah orang yang menyerangnya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kucongkel keluar saja matamu, ya? Dengan begitu kau tak akan bisa melihatku, kan?"

Tubuh kecil itu kian merinding ketakutan. Dia… tidak mungkin serius kan?

Gilbert…

Nama itu terlintas begitu saja di kepala Matthew ketika ia merasakan tangan sang penyerang menyentuh matanya dari balik penutup mata. Entah sadar atau tidak, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata violet itu ketika alam bawah sadarnya memperlihatkan wajah sahabatnya sang pemuda Jerman itu yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

_"Apapun yang terjadi, Matthew… Aku selalu ada untukmu…"_

Gilbert…

Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan saat itu… Kau tak akan mengingkarinya sekarang, kan…?

* * *

Sepasang kaki itu melangkah lebar melewati tiap-tiap anak tangga. Ia tak peduli suara gaduh yang ditimbulkannya yang mungkin saja akan mengundang lebih banyak lagi penantang. Ia tidak peduli.

Bermacam-macam perasaan bercampur aduk dalam benak Gilbert. Marah, tentu saja. Sadiq benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu tega menghajar habis orang yang selalu setia ada di sisinya. Gilbert boleh saja mendapat julukan berandalan oleh orang-orang sekitar, tapi ia masih punya hati. Melihat Heracles yang babak belur di lantai dasar tadi, apalagi setelah pemuda keturunan Yunani itu mengatakan bahwa Sadiq yang memukulinya… ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir…

Ia juga khawatir. Tentu saja. Ia meninggalkan begitu saja orang yang sedang sekarat itu di bawah. Tadinya Gilbert ingin menghubungi Francis untuk membawa pemuda itu ke rumah sakit, sialnya ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata baterai di ponselnya telah habis.

Tapi di atas semua itu, ia jauh lebih merasa takut.

Matthew baru saja masuk ke sini. Ke sarang geng orang-orang yang menjadi musuh besarnya. Seandainya pemuda Kanada itu tertangkap Sadiq…

"Oh ayolah… jangan simpan terus pikiran negatif itu…" gumam Gilbert seraya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menghapus segala pikiran mengerikan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Baru saja kakinya menginjak undak-undak terakhir di anak tangga itu, suara berisik yang berasal tepat di atas kepalanya segera membuat Gilbert menghentikan langkahnya. Seperti suara benda-benda berat yang berjatuhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda Jerman itu segera melompat mundur.

BRUUAAAKKK!

"Cih!" Benar saja. Detik berikutnya, entah berapa buah balok kayu berukuran besar berjatuhan dari atas. Pemuda Jerman itu mengumpat singkat ketika sudut salah satu balok mengenai dahinya sehingga membuat luka baru ternganga. Jika saja tadi ia tidak segera mengambil selangkah mundur ke belakang, tubuhnya pasti sudah remuk tertimpa balok-balok tersebut. Tak mempedulikan darah yang mulai mengalir deras, Gilbert mendongak ke atas.

Mata rubinya segera melebar penuh amarah begitu bertemu dengan sepasang iris coklat gelap yang sangat dibencinya.

"Sadiq…"

Pemuda keturunan Turki berambut coklat itu berdiri di sisi tangga menuju lantai tiga, tengah menatap ke bawah dengan angkuhnya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Bielschmidt."

Gilbert menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajah Sadiq saat itu. Ia tak lagi melihat seringai di wajah Sadiq yang biasanya muncul tiap kali pemuda itu berhadapan dengannya. Mata coklatnya juga tak lagi berkilat-kilat penuh dendam dan kebencian, Tapi kini, bibir yang melukiskan segaris datar tegas dengan sorot mata yang gelap itu, sudah cukup untuk membuat Gilbert menegak ludah ketika ia merasakan sedikit rasa gentar mencuat di sudut hatinya.

Dengan gesitnya Sadiq melompat dari sisi tangga itu, dan mendarat di lantai di bawahnya tanpa masalah. Benar-benar seperti kucing liar, pikiran itu terlintas di benak Gilbert.

"Aku sudah capek menunggumu." Kata Sadiq. Ekspresi dan nada bicaranya tampak begitu datar. Sungguh berlawanan dengan aura gelap yang terpancar jelas dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dimana Mattie…?" kata Gilbert segera, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Sadiq.

Alis coklat gelap itu terangkat, membentuk ekspresi merendahkan.

"Dibanding temanmu itu, bukankah lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Bielschmidt?"

Kesal pertanyaanny tidak dijawab, Gilbert mengeratkan kepalan tangannya seraya menggeram rendah.

"Pertama Antonio, sekarang Mattie…!" seru pemuda Jerman itu. "Sampai kapan kau puas menyakiti teman-temanku, Sadiq! Masalah kita tak akan pernah selesai kalau kau begitu pengecut sampai tak berani menghadapiku langsung!"

Sadiq hanya diam. Mata coklatnya yang berbayang oleh kebencian menatap lurus ke dalam mata merah rubi Gilbert yang berkilat-kilat marah. Mendapat respon berupa kesunyian seperti itu cukup membuat Gilbert bingung juga.

Sadiq yang kali ini… benar-benar bukan Sadiq yang ia kenal. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Sadiq, membuat Gilbert berjengit ngeri. Suara tawa yang benar-benar menambah intens ketegangan di sekitar mereka. Gilbert bisa melihat Sadiq mengeringai lebar seraya balas menatapnya.

"Kau begitu melindungi teman-temanmu." Kata Sadiq. "Kau begitu mempertahankan mereka, begitu menyayangi mereka. Kau mengaku-ngaku kalau mereka begitu berharga dalam hidupmu. Kau tak ingin kehilangan mereka…"

"…siapa yang tahu kalau mereka tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapmu?"

Mata rubi Gilbert membulat mendengarnya. Entah ia merasa terkejut… atau marah… atau mungkin…

…apa ia merasakan sedikit perasaan kasihan?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, Bielschmidt." Kata Sadiq lagi. "Kau tak tahu kan, apa teman-temanmu juga menganggapmu berharga seperti yang kau rasakan terhadap mereka? Kau tak tahu kan, kalau-kalau salah satu di antara mereka ada yang berniat menusukmu dari belakang?"

"Ap…"

"Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya!"

Gilbert terbelalak terkejut ketika Sadiq tiba-tiba meraung penuh amarah. Dari jarak beberapa meter ini saja, ia bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu menusuk kulit, terpancar jelas dari sepasang orbs coklat tua itu.

"Semua manusia itu pada dasarnya munafik! Mereka akan jadi orang pertama yang melanggar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka sendiri! Semuanya sama saja…!" teriak Sadiq.

Sebelah alis Gilbert terangkat mendengar perkataan Sadiq.

_Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu…?_

"Bacotanmu tidak masuk akal." Sentak Gilbert, membuat Sadiq mendelik padanya. "Jadi alasan bodoh itu yang membuat Heracles temanmu-"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU DI DEPANKU, BAJINGAN…!"

Tekejut akan teriakan mendadak itu, Gilbert sama sekali tidak menyadari Sadiq sudah melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya dan berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia tak sempat menghindar ketika Sadiq telah mengayunkan tinjunya. Kepalan tinju Sadiq mendarat dengan keras di pipi Gilbert dan membuat pemuda Jerman itu terlempar cukup jauh.

"Cih!" Gilbert menyecap sedikit darah dalam mulutnya. Pukulan keras barusan pasti belum dilakukan dengan serius karena hanya asal kena. Yang berikutnya, Sadiq pasti tak akan segan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya…

"Sudah cukup kau membuatku muak, Bielschmidt!" Sadiq meraung marah, membuat sekujur bulu kuduk Gilbert berdiri. Setengah mati pemuda Jerman itu harus menahan diri agak tidak mengambil selangkahpun mundur ke belakang.

_"Dalam kondisi seperti ini, tak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Sadiq yan sekarang…"_ pikiran itu terlintas dalam benak Gilbert. Sesaat ia mengingat kondisinya yang sudah babak belur setengah mati, belum lagi ia sama sekali tidak memegang senjata. Ia tak tahu senjata apa saja yang disembunyikan Sadiq di balik kemejanya itu. Pisau, pasti ada. Kalau sampai ia juga membawa pistol…

_"Padahal bukan waktunya berhenti di tempat ini…"_

"Kubunuh kau sekarang juga! Kubunuh ka-"

_"Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan Mattie! Bukan untuk meladeni orang i-"_

DUAAK!

"UGH!"

Sebuah potongan balok kayu tiba-tiba mendarat dengan keras tepat di belakang kepala Sadiq, seketika membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran yang bercampur aduk di benak Gilbert. Baik Gilbert maupun Sadiq sama-sama terbelalak kaget. Sang pemuda Turki itu pun jatuh ke lantai dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia menggeram marah seraya menyentuh kepalanya yang mengucurkan darah cukup deras.

"Heh. Orang sehebat apapun, kalau sedang kalap gampang sekali ya, diserang dari belakang…"

"Kau…" desis Sadiq seraya berusaha bangkit berdiri. "Kupikir kau sudah kabur."

Sosok yang berdiri di belakang Sadiq itu pun tersenyum, sebuah pemukul kayu sudah siap di tangan kanannya. "Kalau kau pikir aku akan kabur begitu saja seperti pengecut, maka kau salah besar, Sadiq."

Sinar bulan yang temaram menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang telah usang, menerangi ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat. Namun waktu selama beberapa detik itu cukup untuk membuat Gilbert mengenali wajah orang yang baru saja datang membantunya.

"A-Antonio…!" seru Gilbert terkejut. Di tengah cahaya temaram itu, ia bisa melihat pemuda Spanyol bermata emerald itu membalas keterkejutannya dengan senyum tenangnya.

"Hei, Gil." Kata pemuda Spanyol itu dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Maaf ya, tiba-tiba aku datang mengganggumu. Ah, kau pasti berpikir aku pengecut karena menyerang tiba-tiba? Dari belakang pula. Ahaha… Tapi mau bagaimana lagi…"

Gilbert tak tahu bagaimana ia harus membalas ocehan yang terlontar dari mulut Antonio dengan nada enteng itu. Di tengah situasi ini, bisa-bisanya pemuda Spanyol itu masih mengumbar senyum. Masih sempat tertawa pula…

"Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Heracles… Padahal dia sudah susah payah meloloskanku. Sampai sekarat di bawah begitu pula." Kata Antonio seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sekilas terlihat ekspresi wajah Sadiq berkedut mendengar nama Heracles kembali disebut. "Ah! Tapi aku sudah memanggil bantuan yang bisa dipercaya, kok. Aku yakin mereka sudah membawa Heracles ke rumah sakit sekarang…"

"Bantuan? Mereka…?" Tanya Gilbert heran. Siapa lagi yang Antonio panggil kemari? Dia tak mungkin memanggil ambulans atau polisi langsung kemari, kan? Bisa-bisa mereka semua langsung habis diringkus ke kantor polisi kalau begitu jadinya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu itu, Gil." Kata Antonio sambil mengibaskan tangannya, masih setengah tertawa dengan entengnya.

"Sekarang, kau ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan, bukan…?"

Kata-kata itu segera menyentakkan Gilbert kembali ke tujuan awalnya, meninggalkan keterkejutannya. Benar juga… Matthew sekarang…

"Ta-tapi kau…!" meski begitu, Gilbert tak mungkin tega meninggalkan sahabatnya berkelahi sendiri melawan ketua geng yang ditakuti seantero sekolah.

"Hei, Gil. Jangan-jangan kau sudah lupa, ya…" sorot orbs emerald itu tiba-tiba saja berubah. Dengan tatapan tajam, Antonio menatap lurus ke dalam mata Gilbert seraya senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar…

…senyum yang manis pun berubah jadi senyum psikopat yang keji.

"Kau lupa siapa aku, Gil…?"

Jantung Gilbert seakan berhenti berdetak melihat wajah Antonio. Memang benar. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan… sisi lain dari diri Antonio yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat sejak mereka bertemu lagi di SMA.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Antonio seraya memukul dadanya sendiri. "Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku, Gil. Ada anak lain yang lebih membutuhkanmu, masa kau mau buang-buang waktu membantuku?"

Gilbert menelan ludah dengan berat, berusaha mempercayai kata-kata Antonio. Ya… biarpun selalu cengar-cengir, Antonio tak mungkin bisa dikalahkan oleh Sadiq…

"Matthew pasti dikurung di ruangan paling ujung di lantai tiga, Gil. Di sana tempat aku disekap sebelumnya." Kata Antonio lagi.

…tidak semudah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Antonio!" segera Gilbert membalikkan badannya dan berlari menyusuri tangga menuju lantai tiga. "Aku akan segera kembali!"

Sadiq yang sempat terpaku di tempat sesaat segera kembali tersadar melihat mangsanya berbalik lari. "Jangan lari kau, Bielschmidt!"

Baru saja Sadq hendak ikut berlari mengejar Gilbert, langkah pemuda Turki itu langsung terhenti begitu ia merasakan hawa membunuh di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia menghindar, sayangnya masih kurang cepat sehingga pemukul kayu itu masih sempat bersinggungan dengan pelipisnya. Kulit pelipisnya pun koyak dan memuncratkan darah merah segar,

"Lawanmu sekarang ada di sini, Sadiq." Kata Antonio yang baru saja mengayunkan pemukul di tangannya. Senyum mengerikan itu semakin melebar di wajahnya, membuat Sadiq mengira dia seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan, bukan karena baru mendapat mainan baru, tapi karena baru saja berhasil membuat lawannya makin bersimbah darah.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat sisi dirimu yang seperti ini, Carriedo." Kata Sadiq sambil menghapus darah yang mengotori wajahnya agar tidak menghalangi pengelihatannya. " Bahkan ketika kau menghadapi anak-anak buahku ketika membantu Bielschmidt, kau tak pernah kelihatan begini menikmati…"

"Tentu saja~" siul Antonio sambil menjilat darah yang menodai tangannya. "Lawanku sekarang adalah mantan ketua gengku, mana mungkin aku tidak menikmatinya. Bisa dibilang ini… sesi balas dendam, mungkin?"

"Heh." Sadiq tertawa kecil. "Kau tak berubah. Saat kau masih menjadi anggota gengku, kau adalah anak buahku yang terkuat, meskipun kau masih SMP. Sayang sekali, kau keluar begitu menginjak bangku SMA. Karena kau bertemu lagi dengan sahabat masa kecilmu itu…?"

Senyum lebar menjadi jawaban pertama Antonio. "Sebenarnya aku keluar dari gengmu bukan karena tahu ketua gengku adalah musuh besar sahabatku." Kata Antonio menjelaskan.

"Kau sudah melukai Lovi, itulah yang lebih tak bisa kumaafkan."

"Ah…" sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Sadiq. "Begitu? Heh… kau yang kejam ini ternyata bisa begitu melankolis di depan bocah Italia itu."

"Aku tak tertarik bernostalgia, Sadiq." Kata Antonio seraya mengambil posisi siap.

"Masalahku denganmu yang dulu dan yang sekarang… Akan kuselesaikan semuanya detik ini juga."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Aih… Ada yang nge-flame juga akhirnya. Ah. Maaf ya kalau ada yang merasa kurang puas dengan fic ini. Tapi gimanapun juga saya nggak bisa berhentiin fic ini disini gitu aja. Karena banyak juga yang nungguin. ^^

Udah berapa lama ya, saya mangkir lagi dari fic ini…? Huaa! Nggak tau nih, readers! Saya terancam hiatus! Seseorang tolong saya…! *digiles karena berisik.

Ahem. Sebenernya nggak hiatus juga. Ide-ide di kepala saya mandek karena saya lagi libur. Nggak tahu kenapa plot fic ini baru jalan kalau saya masuk sekolah. Soalnya setting disini kan, kehidupan sekolah. ^^

Adegan berantem dan nyiksanya… kaku banget, ya? Gomen! Saya emang nggak jago bikin adegan action! Kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan! Saya terima dengan senang hati selalu kok. ^^ *sembah sujud*

Ah, disclaimer tambahan. Adegan nyiksa pake stapler dijetrekin ke mulut itu, idenya saya ambil dari Bakemonogatari chapter satu. Anime ini keren sangat lho, readers, walaupun banyak yang bilang jalan ceritanya membingungkan… *digempur karena promosi fandom lain* A

Terus, balasan review chapter lalu…

**kureha-alpha :** makasih sudah review~ ^^ Iya, maaf ya saya udah bikin Hera tersiksa banget disini… Siapa ya, yang cemburu sama Matthew? Ahahaha silahkan terka dan baca terus~ *DZIGH!* Untuk pairing TurEg, hmm… gimana yaa? Tunggu aja deh beberapa chapter mendatang. ^^ *digiling* Makasih dukungan dan sarannya. Keep reading, yaa~ ^^

**Matthew Shinez :** makasih udah tetep setia review walaupun saya berkali-kali menghilang dari dunia… == huhuhu. Nyiksanya masih kurang? Uuuhhh maaf yaa, habis saya nggak tegaa! *plak!* Uhm. Semoga chapter ini dan chapter-chapter depan bisa sedikit memuaskan… ^^ Bener! Nggak tahu kenapa, saya suka banget hubungan KDRT antara keluarga Kirkland! *dijejelin scone* Tapi tapi tapi jangan ada raep-raepan dulu doong… Ingat rating! Ahaha. Oke. Makasih udah review. Terima kasih dukungannya. Keep reading, fren~ ^^

**RikuSena :** Uuuuhhh… banyak banget yaa yang kurang puas sama adegan siksa menyiksa itu. Mohon maaf! *sujud* Kalau ada kritik dan saran, silahkan lhoo… ^^ Siapa yaa, yang cemburu sama Mattie? Ayo tebaak! Ahahah kayaknya itu orang gampang banget kok ketebaknya. ^^ Penjelasan selengkapnya tentang Kirkland brothers menunggu di chapter-chapter depan, kok. ^^ Makanya, keep reading yaa~ *DZIGH!* ^^

**Bonnefoy Clementie :** aah nggak apa-apa kok telat review. Yang penting tetep baca! :D Sayang sekali tebakan anda salah, yang nyiksa Mattie bukan Tonton. ^^ Hehe. Ayo, silahkan tebak lagi, Gampang banget kok ketebaknya. Uhhm sebenernya sih saya juga suka PruSpa tapiii… kayaknya kemunculannya bakal dikit banget di sini. Maaf yaa. *bows* Keep reading ya~ ^^

**Putri Luna :** Wah, akhirnya ada juga yang bilang penyiksaannya terlalu kejam. *dijetrekin stapler* XD Ahaha. Tenang tenang, Mattie pasti selamat kok. Tapi nggak tau deh masih utuh atau nggak… *BUAGH!* bercanda…! Pasti masih utuh. Hehe. *gaje banget ini orang* Maaf yang nggak bisa update kilat, tapi saya akan tetap update kok. Keep reading ya. ^^

Yak. Udah semua kan? Saya tunggu review untuk chapter ini. Maaf kalau saya nggak bisa update cepet ya. Maaf juga kalau ada typos. Moga-moga readers nggak pada bosen nunggu. ^^

Akhir kata, R&R please…? :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

_"Antonio! Kau Antonio, kan? Wah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu! Kau juga masuk SMA ini?"_

_ Iris zamrud itu melebar dalam keterkejutan. Ada apa ini? Harusnya ia bahagia, kan? Harusnya ia merasa senang, bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lama yang selama lebih dari 5 tahun ini hanya bisa berhubungan lewat huruf-huruf digital di halaman chatting. Harusnya ia senang bisa mendengar lagi aksen bahasa Jerman yang kental itu terucap dari mulut pemuda energik itu… Harusnya… Tapi kenapa…_

_ Jika saja ia tidak menyadari keringat dingin yang mendadak mengaliri pipinya, mungkin ia akan salah mengartikan debaran jantungnya yang tidak teratur itu sebagai rasa senang yang tidak terbendung…_

_ …tapi tidak._

_ "Kau baru masuk kelas 1, ya? Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita kumpul bareng Francis? Masih ingat dia, kan?"_

_ Saat itu sang pemuda Spanyol bisa merasakan dirinya seolah tersesat di tengah persimpangan. Bukannya ia melupakan Gilbert. Sama sekali tidak. Ia sudah sangat menanti-nanti suatu saat dapat bertemu lagi dengan sahabat masa kecilnya ini._

_ Tapi kalau ia tahu Gilbert juga bersekolah di SMA ini, ia pasti tak akan pernah menjadikan SMA ini sebagai pilihannya…_

_ Bagaimanapun… saat ini dirinya adalah…_

_ "Kenapa, Antonio…? Kok diam saja?"_

_ …musuh…_

_ "Antonio…?"_

_ …iya, kan?_

* * *

BRUAAKK!

Iris coklat itu berjengit membentuk ekspresi kesakitan ketika lengan kurus Antonio berayun dan melemparnya telak menabrak dinding. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menyeringai tajam. Sungguh, biarpun tubuhnya kecil nyaris tanpa otot, tenaga pemuda itu tak bisa diremehkan. Apalagi kecepatannya…

"AHAHAHA! Kau kenapa, Sadiq? Gerakanmu lambat sekali! Kalau begitu, kau bisa habis kutonjok tanpa sempat melawan, lho!"

Dan sempat-sempatnya tawanya menggelegar di saat begini. Inikah _alter-ego_ Antonio yang bisa mengubah sikap manisnya yang biasa menjadi beringas dan keji dalam hitungan detik?

Bahkan Sadiq berpikir dia sangat menakutkan…

"Ayo berdiri, Sadiq! Masa sudah selesai? Membosankan sekali!" Antonio kembali mengangkat pemukul kayu di tangannya. Suara tawa terdengar dari bibirnya ketika melihat Sadiq berusaha berdiri kembali dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar, seperti seorang anak kecil yang kegirangan melihat pertunjukan sirkus.

"Lemparanmu tadi membuat kakiku sedikit terkilir rupanya…" desis Sadiq sambil menatap Antonio tajam. "Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini, Carriedo."

Senyum –atau lebih tepatnya, seringai di wajah Antonio semakin melebar, nyaris seperti tertarik dari kuping ke kuping. "Masa? Tapi yang barusan itu justru bayaran karena kau sudah melibatkan orang yang tidak bersalah dalam kasus kali ini, Sadiq…"

Lagi-lagi Antonio menghilang dari pandangan Sadiq. Terkesiap, Sadiq segera menajamkan kelima inderanya, merasakan dari mana datangnya serangan berikutnya. Kali ini datang dari depan…

"Yang ini," kata Antonio seraya mengayunkan pemukul di tangannya. "Bayaran karena kau sudah menyusahkan Gil!"

BUAKK!

Karena tidak selengah sebelumnya, kali ini Sadiq berhasil menangkis serangan Antonio dengan lengannya. Memang hasilnya tidak kena telak, tapi tekanan dari Antonio membuat lengannya berdenyut nyeri sesaat.

"Sial." Desis Sadiq.

"Pilihan yang bodoh, Sadiq. Kau malah merelakan tulang lenganmu? Kemampuanmu menurun rupanya…" kata Antonio dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Jika situasinya tidak sedang seperti ini, mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir senyuman itu manis sekali…

"Heh." Sadiq mendengus. "Pertahananmu terbuka lebar, bodoh."

DUAKK!

"AAGH!" Terlambat Antonio menyadari ketika Sadiq mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang menendang tepat di perutnya. Tubuh Antonio terpelanting dan mendarat keras di lantai, bersamaan dengan cairan beraroma amis yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

"Kau boleh dibanggakan sebagai petarung paling kuat di gengku. Bahkan setelah setahun berlalu semenjak kau keluar, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyaingi kemampuanmu." Kata Sadiq. Ia memanfaatkan saat Antonio masih terpuruk di lantai untuk mengambil balok kayu di dekatnya. Sengaja ia memilih balok yang memiliki permukaan yang paling kasar dan berpaku di ujungnya. "Tapi itu dulu, Carriedo. Jangan lupa kalau aku adalah ketua. Saat kau bersantai-santai bermain dengan teman-temanmu itu, gengku terus bertambah kuat."

"-uhuk." Setelah tetes cairan itu selesai bermuncratan dari mulutnya, Antonio kembali bangkit berdiri seraya menghapus darah yang masih mengotori mulutnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan bagian perut dan pinggangnya yang terasa sakit luar biasa saat ia berdiri.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti." Kata Antonio pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan, namun cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Sadiq.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti tentang kelompok ini." Kata Antonio seraya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke dalam mata coklat Sadiq. "Kau mendedikasikan semuanya untuk berkelahi dan berkelahi. Untuk apa? Dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku tak pernah bisa mengerti jawabannya!"

Alis coklat Sadiq berkerut. "Kenapa kau baru tanya itu sekarang, sementara dulu kau dengan senang hati mengikuti apapun yang kuperintahkan? Tanya saja jawabannya pada dirimu yang dulu!"

Tak membiarkan Antonio mengoceh lagi, Sadiq kembali maju menyerang. Tanpa belas kasihan, ia mengayunkan balok kayu di tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, membidik langsung kepala Antonio. Dengan cepat Antonio pun menangkis serangan itu dengan pemukulnya. Namun sekuat apapun Antonio, momentum tubuh Sadiq yang jauh lebih besar darinya tentu tak akan semudah itu bisa ia tahan. Selang waktu beberapa detik, Sadiq berhasil menembus pertahanan Antonio. Balok kayu itu telak mengenai bahu Antonio.

"Aaarrgh!" pemuda Spanyol itu meraung kesakitan. Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk mengeluh, apalagi tersungkur lagi di lantai. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di bahunya, Antonio segera melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak.

"Kenapa dulu… aku mau saja diperintah… olehmu…?" gumam Antonio pelan. Sejenak pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu, perhatiannya sedikit terpecah dari sosok Sadiq yang sudah bersiap menyerangnya lagi.

_Kenapa…? _

_ …aku… sudah lupa?_

"Menyerahlah, Antonio." Kata Sadiq, langsung menyeret kembali pikiran Antonio sepenuhnya padanya. "Akui saja, kemampuanmu menurun karena kau kebanyakan main-main dengan si Bielschmidt itu. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Antonio menggertakkan giginya, kesal, namun demikian bibirnya tetap tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai ganas. "Mengoceh saja sepuasmu. Biarpun harus mati sekarat di sini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lewat!"

Tawa Sadiq menggelegar mendengarnya. "Kau nekat." Desisnya. "Apa kau segitu inginnya mati demi sahabatmu itu?"

Sesaat hening turun di antara kedua. Kesunyian mendadak itu membuat Sadiq menaikkan sebelah alisnya kebingungan. Apa anak ini sudah menyerah? Namun pikiran itu segera sirna ketika ia mendengar suara tawa Antonio.

"Ah… Ahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Orbs coklat itu membulat. Apa bocah ini sudah jadi gila karena putus asa…?

"Kau aneh sekali, Sadiq!" seru Antonio di sela tawanya. Ekspresi wajah Antonio saat itu membuat Sadiq kian terkejut. Ia benar-benar tertawa… tertawa, seperti baru saja mendengar suatu lelucon yang benar-benar lucu. "Kau bodoh, ya? Di dunia ini mana ada orang waras yang ingin mati?"

"Apa…?" sungguh, Sadiq tak pernah bisa mengerti pemuda Spanyol ini…

Detik berikutnya, ekspresi girang di wajah Antonio segera lenyap, berganti menjadi wajah dengan senyuman serius. "Aku bukannya _ingin mati_." Kata Antonio.

"Tapi demi sahabatku, aku _tidak takut mati_."

_Ya. Demi Gilbert. Demi Matthew_…

_Saat ini, aku bertarung demi sahabat-sahabat yang kusayangi._

"Huh." Seringai keji itu kembali terkembang di wajah Sadiq, membuat Antonio tersentak. "Kalian orang-orang bodoh selalu bicara yang muluk-muluk. Demi sahabat, demi sahabat. Memangnya kalian bisa tahu kalau _sahabat-sahabat_ kalian juga punya pikiran yang sama dengan kalian? Buktinya, si Bielschmidt itu meninggalkanmu demi teman kecilnya itu, bukan? Apa dengan itu, kau masih berpikir kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu? Hah?"

DEGH

Jantung Antonio seakan berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Memang benar dia sendiri yang menyuruh Gilbert segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi…

Tapi…

_…apa ini berarti aku bukan lagi sosok yang berarti di mata Gil?_

Tak menunggu respon apapun dari Antonio, Sadiq kembali menyerang, menghantam Antonio bertubi-tubi dengan pukulannya. Antonio yang sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menerima serangan seperti itu, hanya bisa bertahan semampunya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari pukulan telak dari balok kayu berpaku itu. Tak peduli telapak tangannya mulai lecet parah tiap kali ia menahan serangan Sadiq dengan pemukul kayunya.

"Apanya yang demi sahabat? Itu semua cuma bualan belaka! SEMUA CUMA OMONG KOSONG!" raung Sadiq seraya terus melancarkan amukannya pada Antonio, yang perlahan mulai tersudut ke dinding.

_ "Aku tidak mengkhianatimu! Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari kesalahan terbesar seumur hidupmu!"_

Gigi-gigi Sadiq bergemeretak ketika sekelibat wajah dan kata-kata Heracles terlintas di pikirannya. Sekejap saja serangannya semakin bertambah kuat, membuat Antonio mendesis kesakitan ketika permukaan pemukul kayunya yang tidak halus memperlebar luka di tangannya.

"Persetan dengan yang namanya sahabat!"

_Meskipun aku masih bertanya-tanya… Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Hera…?_

"Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya lagi di dunia ini!"

_Kenapa…? Padahal aku mempercayaimu. Aku percaya kalau kau memang… Kalau kau memang sahabatku!"_

"TIDAK SEORANG PUN!"

_Aku tidak akan bisa melangkah maju tanpamu, Hera!_

BRUAAKK!

"AAAARRRGGH!"

Ayunan serangan terakhir dari Sadiq berhasil mematahkan kayu yang dipegang Antonio. Begitu pertahanannya tertembus, Antonio hanya bisa mengelak, namun tak cukup cepat karena ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ia sudah benar-benar terpepet ke tembok. Sudut tajam balok kayu itu mengenai dahinya, membuat darah bermuncratan mengalir dari dahinya.

Tubuh kecil Antonio merosot dengan lemas ke dinding, jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit hanya karena menahan serangan. Ketua geng ini… benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan…

Napas Sadiq pun tak kalah memburu. Mungkin ia harus bersyukur Antonio sudah setengah mati di lantai sekarang, sehingga tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini basah kuyup…

…bukan hanya oleh keringat, namun juga oleh air mata.

"Sayang sekali, kau tamat disini, Carriedo." Desis Sadiq, seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi balok kayu di tangannya, mengincar kepala Antonio yang tersungkur di bawahnya. "Susah payah kau kabur dari sini, ujung-ujungnya kau pun mati di sini. Pada akhirnya, si Bielschmidt itu pun membiarkanmu mati di sini."

Sadiq sudah gila. Ia bahkan tak lagi berpikir kalau ia mungkin saja benar-benar bisa membunuh Antonio…

"Kalau kau mau membenci," kata Sadiq seraya bersiap mengayunkan serangan finalnya. "Bencilah sahabatmu itu yang sudah menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini!"

Balok kayu itu berayun, dengan ujungnya yang berpaku mengarah tepat ke ubun-ubun kepala Antonio. Antonio memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang pasti akan membunuhnya…

BUAAGHH!

"AARGH!"

Suara tulang tengkorang berbenturan dengan kayu, disusul dengan suara teriakan singkat penuh kesakitan. Darah merah segar itu pun bermuncratan deras mengotori lantai…

…Dari kepala Sadiq.

Antonio terbelalak kaget ketika balok kayu yang harusnya mengenainya malah jatuh ke lantai, bersamaan dengan tubuh Sadiq yang ikut jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ia menatap kebingungan sosok Sadiq yang mengerang kesakitan sambil menahan luka baru yang menganga di pelipisnya. Sepotong bilah kayu kecil mendarat di dekat pemuda Turki itu, dengan salah satu sudutnya telah ternoda darah.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan temanku sendiri disini!"

Antonio tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari tangga menuju lantai tiga itu. Suara yang begitu familiar, membuat darahnya seketika berdesir, mendatangkan kelegaan yang luar biasa di hatinya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia menoleh ke arah tangga, berharap matanya akan melihat sosok yang ia harapkan. Dan semua itu langsung terwujud, begitu ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih itu berdiri di sana. Napasnya terengah-engah. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang berhiaskan ekspresi khawatir.

"Gil…bert…"

Sang pemuda Jerman itu pun segera melesat turun mendekati Antonio yang masih terpuruk di lantai. Tak mempedulikan Sadiq yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan beringas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Antonio…?" tanya Gilbert, nada suaranya yang lembut terdengar sangat khawatir.

Entah sihir apa yang digunakan Gilbert, kata-kata dan suaranya saja sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan semua rasa sakit yang sebelumnya menyengat seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gil." Kata Antonio sambil mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Gilbert untuk membantunya berdiri. Percaya pada temannya, tanpa banyak bertanya lagi pun Gilbert segera meraih tangan Antonio yang membantu pemuda Spanyol itu bangkit kembali.

Luar biasa… Batin Antonio. Bahkan berdiri pun tidak terasa sakit lagi di sebelah orang ini…

"Gil, kau…" kata Antonio seraya mengurut bagian tubuhnya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Harusnya kau… sudah pergi ke tempat Matthew. Bagaimana kalau dia…"

Gilbert mendengus. "Ya. Dan kalau saja tadi aku tidak segera berubah pikiran dan kembali lagi ke sini, kau pasti sudah mati. Mana terima kasihmu, hah?"

Antonio menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Tapi, Matthew…"

Tak usah kau jelaskan juga aku sudah paham, Gil. Matthew jauh lebih berharga untukmu daripada aku.

Tapi kenapa…

"Kau… kau menyayangi Matthew, kan…?" kata Antonio lagi. Ia berusaha melihat wajah Gilbert yang kini berdiri memunggunginya, memastikan kalau Gilbert tak akan memberi jawaban bohong padanya. "Matthew sangat berharga untukmu, kan? Tapi kenapa kau…"

"Aduuhh! Kau ini idiot sekali, sih?" seru Gilbert. Ia segera menoleh pada Antonio, yang kini memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Siapapun yang kusayangi, siapapun orang yang berharga bagiku…"

"Kau adalah sahabatku yang sama berharganya!"

DEGH

"Begitu saja cukup untuk jadi alasan kenapa aku kembali, kan?"

Perasaan hangat itu mengalir di benak Antonio, membuat seulas senyum tulus terkembang di wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan matanya memanas, basah oleh air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ya." Bisiknya sambil menghapus sisa-sisa darah dan air mata di wajahnya. "Ya, kau benar…"

"Terima kasih, Gil…"

_"Gil, seandainya nanti kita harus berdiri di pihak yang berbeda, bagaimana…?"_

_ "Apa kau akan balik menjadi musuhku dan melawanku?"_

_ "Atau kau akan mengkhianati kelompokmu dan bergabung denganku…?"_

_ "…atau…"_

_ "TIDAK DUA-DUANYA, BODOH!"_

_ "Sekalipun jarak memisahkan, sekalipun orang-orang menentang, sekalipun dunia tidak mendukung, sekalipun harus menghunus senjata pada satu sama lain, bahkan sekalipun aku harus diancam dengan moncong senapan…"_

_ "…Sampai kapanpun, kau adalah sahabatku!"_

_ "Tapi kan, misalnya…"_

_ "Tidak ada permisalkan! Orang boleh menganggapku aneh, tapi fakta bahwa kita adalah sahabat, bagiku adalah mutlak!"_

.

.

Ya. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu…? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meragukannya setelah ia mendeklamasikannya dengan begitu jelas?

Sekalipun aku dan Gilbert sudah memiliki orang yang disayangi sendiri-sendiri…

…Aku tak perlu takut ditinggalkan olehnya.

Persahabatan adalah lingkaran, tanpa sudut dan tidak pernah terputus!

* * *

**A/N :** okeee dengan cepatnya saya beralih menebarkan hints PruSpa disana-sini. Haduuuhh ini PruCan yang jadi pairing utama malah udah pending berapa chapter! Mana chapter ini kayaknya khusus buat Bang Tonton pula… == Soalnya ini benar-benar adegan yang udah saya greget banget pengen nulis!

Ahem. Untuk kali ini, saya berhasil update kilat! Yeey~! Terima kasih untuk dukungan readers, terutama reviewers semuaa! ^0^

Semoga di chapter ini, adegan action-nya bisa sedikit memuaskan anda. Terlalu sadis, atau ada yang kurang, let me know! :D

Oke, untuk balasan review chapter lalu…

**RikuSena :** makasih udah review~ siapa yang nyiksa Matthew? Semuanya akan terkuak di chapter depan deh. Saya janji, biar nggak bikin anda greget penasaran terus. ^^ Ehem. Semoga adegan pertarungan di chapter ini nggak mengecewakan, ya. Stay tune for the next chapter! ^^

**Matthew Shinez :** eh? Bukan anda kok yang nge-flame~ Saya juga nggak tahu siapa dia XD. Waduhh cambuk? Ini masih dunia SMA lho… cambuk kayaknya terlalu sadis deh. Jadi maaf ya . Semoga adegan pertarungannya nggak mengecewakan, ya. Keep reading~ :D

**yukaeri :** terlalu kejam? Gomen, karena yang lainnya malah pada bilang kurang kejam… DX Ngg sebenernya yang distapler itu dinding mulut, bukan lidah. Kalau lidah, dia keburu mati shock kali ya… Saya setuju sama anda! Dark!Spain memang sangat keren! ^^ Jadi semoga adegan pertarungan ini nggak mengecewakan yaa. Makasih dukungannya. Keep reading~

**Bonnefoy Clementie :** di sini hints PruSpa-nya banyak bangeett! Semoga bisa memuaskan anda, biarpun dua orang ini nggak jadi pairing. Makasih dukungannya. Keep reading ya. ^^

**kureha-alpha :** Saya udah update kilat sesuai saran anda, nih~ XD Thanks to Bakemonogatari, adegan stapler-menstapler itu bisa muncul. :D Dark!Antonio memang AWESO-*dibekep* sangat! Iya ya… saya juga mikir Sadiq kayaknya jadi lebay abis… Apa benar dia IC? *ditendang Sadiq* TurEg pasti muncul kok. Makanya, stay tune oke? :D

Yosh, udah semua kan? Semoga chapter depan bisa secepat ini juga, ya.

Akhir kata, R&R please…?


	13. Chapter 13

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

_Orang bilang, di dunia ini segala hal adalah netral._

_Tidak ada yang baik maupun yang buruk._

_Karena semuanya tergantung bagaimana cara pandang orang itu sendiri._

_._

_._

Aku tak tahu perbuatanku ini benar atau tidak. Di satu sisi, ya, mungkin aku berkhianat. Aku mengacaukan semua rencana Sadiq. Aku membuatnya merasa kehilangan orang yang dipercaya. Dan lebih dari semua itu, aku tahu aku melukainya.

Sadiq mungkin kasar dan brutal. Ia menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah. Ia lebih mementingkan posisinya sebagai seorang pemimpin geng dibanding statusnya sebagai pelajar.

.

.

_Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan rasa cinta?_

_Apa cinta juga bukan hal yang baik maupun yang buruk?_

_._

_._

Mungkin ini bukan sesuatu hal yang perlu dibanggakan, tapi aku merasa bahwa akulah yang paling mengenal Sadiq lebih dari semua orang. Di saat semua orang berpikir bahwa ia adalah serigala kejam yang bahkan tega menggigit kawan kelompoknya sendiri, kenapa hanya aku yang bisa berpikir bahwa dia hanyalah serigala kesepian yang dibuang kawanannya?

Kasus seperti Sadiq pasti sudah banyak terjadi di kalangan anak remaja. Aku berani berpendapat bahwa Sadiq hanya kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Keluarganya menyingkirkannya, mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lainnya. Bahkan orangtuanya berkata bahwa ia tak akan bisa sukses di masa depan. Mendapat celaan seperti itu dari keluarga yang cukup berada, apalagi dibandingkan dengan orang lain, siapa yang tidak akan sakit hati?

.

.

_Seorang gadis__ menikam sahabatnya karena dikira merebut pacarnya._

_Seorang ibu membunuh suaminya yang tega menganiaya anaknya._

_Pembantaian besar-besaran yang terjadi di peperangan demi melindungi tanah air._

_Semua dilakukan karena 'cinta'…?_

_._

_._

Aku tak berniat membela diri, tapi apa yang telah kulakukan itu, semua karena aku menyayanginya. Mungkin ini egois, tapi satu-satunya yang kupikirkan adalah, aku tak ingin melihatnya diseret ke dalam penjara lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatnya meraung putus asa di balik jeruji besi lagi. Aku tak mau lagi melihatnya menatap orang dengan tatapan benci penuh dendam seperti itu lagi.

Aku berusaha mati-matian menghentikannya, bukan karena aku pengecut. Bukan karena aku membenci dirinya yang sekarang.

Tapi semata karena egoku berkata, aku ingin melihat dia yang dulu lagi.

Apa itu membuatku menjadi seorang pengkhianat…?

.

.

_Jadi, apa cinta itu hal yang baik atau buruk…?_

_._

_._

* * *

"Ukh…"

Heracles mengerang ketika ia merasakan guncangan yang cukup keras di bahunya. Sesaat ia mengerjap, dan ia bisa merasakan guncangan itu semakin pelan hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Melawan berat yang membebani kelopak matanya, perlahan namun pasti iris hijau gelap pucat itu membuka.

"Hoh. Kukira kau tak akan bangun…"

Suara itu menggaung di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian ingatannya berputar lambat, sampai akhirnya ia tahu bahwa ia mengenali suara itu. Pandangan Heracles yang kabur menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu berlutut di sampingnya.

Sebuah tangan menyapu udara di depan pandangan mata Heracles, seketika membuat pemuda keturunan Yunani itu tersadar lebih lagi.

"Yo. Kau sudah merasa baikan? Aku sudah menghentikan semua pendarahan luarmu, tapi patah tulang rusuk dan pendarahan dalammu tetap cukup parah, hanya bisa ditangani rumah sakit. Kau tetap belum boleh banyak bergerak."

Meski tidak familiar, setidaknya Heracles tahu siapa orang ini.

"Kau… teman Bielschmidt… Francis Bonnefoy…?"

Pemuda Perancis itu pun tersenyum. "Sepertinya Gil benar-benar membuat kami terkenal." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau ada disini…?" tanya Heracles spontan, tak peduli seandainya nada bicaranya terdengar mengusir. Detik berikutnya, Heracles sadar bahwa tubuhnya tak lagi terasa sakit. Sudut matanya melihat kain perban melilit rapi hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Biarpun sekilas terlihat seperti om-om mesum, ternyata Francis terampil juga…

"Jangan bicara dengan nada tidak suka begitu, dong…" dengus Francis.

"Maaf, terlalu lelah untuk peduli tentang nada bicara." Celetuk Heracles tidak peduli, membuat Francis hanya bisa menghela napas seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, ya sudahlah." Kata Francis. "Kenapa aku ada disini, itu karena Antonio yang menyeretku kemari, mengatakan kalau di sini ada korban yang terluka parah. Dan karena di sini ada konflik yang sepertinya harus diselesaikan dengan pihak yang berwajib."

Heracles tak tahu lagi ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. Si Carriedo itu, Heracles mati-matian menolongnya sampai ia harus dihajar habis oleh Sadiq, dan sekarang malah si pemuda Spanyol sialan itu yang menolongya?

"Jangan bilang kalau dia…"

"Yep. Antonio kembali lagi ke sini, untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah."

Seandainya kondisinya sedang tidak begini, Heracles pasti sudah mendengus kesal. Jadi usahanya menolong pemuda Spanyol itu sia-sia?

"Yah, aku tak akan bilang usahamu sia-sia." Perkataan Francis membuat bola mata Heracles membulat, terkejut karena pemuda itu seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. "Setidaknya dengan ini Gil jadi tidak perlu berkelahi sendiri."

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara-suara berisik yang cukup keras dari langit-langit.

"Sepertinya perkelahian terjadi di atas…" kata Heracles.

"Anak buah bosmu itu semuanya lari ketakutan setelah melihat Gil mengamuk." Kata Francis. "Sayang sekali, tapi yang dikeroyok sekarang bukan Gil, tapi justru si Sadiq itu."

Bahu Heracles yang mendadak menegang sudah cukup untuk membuat Francis sadar bahwa pemuda itu terkejut. Sedikit Francis merasa bingung. Sudah dihajar sampai seperti ini, Heracles masih bisa begitu mengkhawatirkan Sadiq? Hebat sekali dia…

"Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir begitu. Bosmu itu tak akan mati hanya karena dua orang itu, kan?" kata Francis tenang. "Lagipula, Gil dan Tonio pasti tak akan sampai hati membunuh orang."

"Bukan itu masalahnya…" desis Heracles pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk tertangkap telinga Francis.

Tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang seharusnya belum boleh banyak bergerak, Heracles memaksakan dirinya bangkit berdiri. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seakan disengat rasa sakit yang bukan main ketika kakinya mulai menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Hei hei! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh bergerak dulu!" seru Francis, berusaha menahan Heracles tetap dalam posisi duduk. Kuat juga bawahan Sadiq ini, dalam kondisi babak belur begitu ia masih bisa memberontak dari cengkraman tangan Francis.

"Kau pikir aku bisa duduk santai di sini sementara Sadiq bakal dibantai habis oleh kedua temanmu itu?" kata Heracles sambil menyokong berat badannya dengan bersandar pada dinding.

Bola mata Francis membulat. Sungguh alasan yang luar biasa untuk menolong orang yang sudah menghajarmu habis-habisan dan menyebutmu pengkhianat…

"Kau gila." Desis Francis, seketika menghentikan usaha Heracles untuk bangkit berdiri. "Kau orang baik yang gila. Doktrin apa yang sudah ditanamkan oleh bosmu itu sampai-sampai kau tetap ingin menolongnya walau ia sudah menendangmu keluar seperti ini?"

Sesaat Heracles terdiam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia bangkit berdiri seraya menatap Francis lewat sudut matanya.

"Sebut aku idiot atau apapun yang kau mau, aku melakukan ini karena aku tak bisa membiarkan teman masa kecilku begitu saja."

* * *

Darah menetes ke atas lantai kayu berdebu. Deru napas tiga orang saling memburu. Dua pasang mata berhadapan menatap sepasang. Sorot mata ketiganya menyorotkan emosi yang sama keras kepalanya. Tak berkedip, meski tetes darah dari pelipis mengalir di sisi pelupuk mata.

"Dua lawan satupun, dia masih tidak kelihatan kesulitan," kata Antonio dengan seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya seraya ia menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Raungan keras dari mulut Sadiq membuat baik Gilbert maupun Antonio terlonjak kaget. Sebelum mereka sempat menyadarinya, Sadiq sudah berdiri di depan keduanya dan melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Antonio. Namun seperti serigala yang sudah kehilangan cakarnya, Antonio dengan mudah menepis tinju yang sudah nyaris tanpa tenaga itu.

Antonio mendengus ketika ia melihat wajah Sadiq yang tampak terkejut. "Ada apa denganmu, bos? Baru 30 menit sejak pertama kali kita mulai."

"Jangan remehkan aku, Carriedo!" Sadiq kembali meraung dan melancarkan tinjunya, namun sekali lagi Antonio berhasil menepisnya hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Dan jangan lupa kalau aku sudah tidak sendiri di sini." Kata Antonio.

Tepat setelah Antonio berkata demikian, Gilbert telah berdiri di belakang Sadiq dan menyerang lawannya itu dengan sikutnya. Serangan Gilbert telak mengenai bahu. Terdengar samar derak bunyi tulang yang patah, menyebabkan raungan amarah Sadiq berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan.

"Aku tak percaya kalian bisa berkelahi dengan curang seperti ini." Desis Sadiq seraya menahan bahunya. "Dua orang melawan satu yang sudah babak belur, itu agak tidak adil, bukan?"

Gilbert menatap Sadiq tajam. "Curang, katamu?" geramnya. "Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri yang sudah menculik Antonio dan Matthew."

Sudut mata Sadiq berkedut, seakan tidak terima dirinya dituduh menculik dua orang tersebut. "Hei hei, kuakui aku memang menculik Carriedo, tapi si bocah Kanada itu datang kemari atas keinginannya sendiri." Bantahnya.

"Omong kosong! Kau yang memanggilnya kemari, kan!" diiringi teriakan penuh amarah, Gilbert kembali mengayunkan tinjunya. Kali ini Sadiq berhasil menepisnya, namun tidak cukup cepat untuk menyesuaikan tenaga sehingga pemuda Turki itu tetap terlempar sejauh beberapa meter ke belakang.

Sesaat Sadiq terbatuk keras. Ia bisa mencecap darahnya sendiri yang mengalir keluar dari tenggorokannya, walau tak sampai ia memuntahkannya. Sepanjang perut dan dadanya terasa sakit, pertanda beberapa tulangnya semakin remuk. Sadiq tahu ia tak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari satu jam lagi menghadapi kedua orang ini.

"Kujelaskan juga kau tak akan mau percaya, Bielschmidt." Geram Sadiq seraya kembali bangkit berdiri. "Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat kita selesaikan ini." Sedikit Gilbert dan Antonio gentar melihat sosoknya. Dalam kondisi tubuh sudah hampir remuk begitu, ia bahkan masih bisa berdiri tegak tanpa gemetar.

Waktu seakan melayang begitu saja selagi ketiganya terus beradu tinju tanpa peduli seperti apa kondisi tubuh masing-masing. Tanpa ingin mengingat-ingat kembali sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka berkelahi seperti ini. Satu hal yang terus memenuhi kepala mereka, bahwa mereka harus menang dan keluar dari sini dengan selamat.

Tapi untuk apa dan kenapa, mereka sudah tidak peduli.

Tapi memang ini adalah pertarungan berat sebelah yang tak perlu lagi dijelaskan siapa yang akan menang. Sadiq sudah kehabisan tenaga. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat, bahkan tinju yang dilancarkannya tak bisa membuat musuhnya bergeming. Napasnya terasa makin berat. Berkali-kali ia terhuyung jatuh karena sebelah kakinya yang terkilir.

"_Kalau kau sampai… dikeluarkan dari sekolah… Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi, kan?"_

Sadiq merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika sebaris kalimat itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Pemuda itu meraung keras seraya melayangkan tinjunya, membuat baik Gilbert maupun Antonio berjengit terkejut dan tak sempat menghindar. Tinju Sadiq menghantam telak mengenai Antonio. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, pukulan itu kini sanggup melemparkan Antonio hingga telak menabrak dinding.

"Antonio!" seru Gilbert, suaranya sedikit serak karena terkejut.

"I-ini gila…" desis Antonio sambil menahan sakit ketika Gilbert menarik tangannya dan membantunya kembali berdiri. "Dia… sama sekali belum kelelahan…?"

"Kalian semua tahu apa!" Sadiq kembali meraung. "Kalian semua tak akan tahu seperti apa rasanya disingkirkan! Seperti apa rasanya tidak dibutuhkan! Kalian tak akan paham! Kalian tak akan paham dan akan terus mengatakan bahwa aku yang salah!"

Baik Gilbert maupun Antonio menatap Sadiq dengan iris mata yang membulat, dalam keterkejutan dan keheranan.

"Bicara apa dia…?" kata Antonio.

_Tidak dibutuhkan?_ Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Gilbert. _Tidak dibutuhkan katanya?_

"Dia… benar-benar idiot…"

Antonio bahkan tidak sadar kalau Gilbert sudah tidak berdiri di sampingnya. Gilbert melesat dengan cepat, dan dalam sekejap ia telah berdiri di depan Sadiq. Sekonyong-konyong tanpa aba-aba, Gilbert menendang keras kaki kanan Sadiq. Teriakan kesakitan pemuda Turki itu menggema keras, beriringan dengan suara tulang yang retak. Seketika itu juga, Sadiq terhuyung dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Buka matamu, brengsek!" teriak Gilbert, membuat Sadiq yang kini jatuh tersungkur di dekat kakinya mengejang terkejut. "Tidak dibutuhkan, katamu! Jadi itu alasanmu selama ini menyakiti orang-orang dengan gengmu! Pikiranmu terlalu sempit!"

Urat nadi Sadiq berkedut mendengar perkataan Gilbert. "Aku tak butuh ceramah darimu, Bielscmidt!" dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, Sadiq berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri kembali. "Aagh!" Namun percuma. Tendangan Gilbert sudah pasti membuat kakinya tak sanggup menopang badannya kembali.

"Apa dengan melukai orang lain, akan ada yang berubah, hah!" teriak Gilbert lagi. "Apa dengan mengalahkanku, dengan menjadi orang yang ditakuti seantero sekolah, dengan menjadi orang yang bahkan membuat orang-orang dewasa gemetar ketakutan, kau bisa berubah? Kau hanya membuat namamu semakin buruk, kau tahu!"

"Kubilang aku tak ingin dengar ceramahmu!" geram Sadiq lagi.

"Biar saja! Kau harus diam dan mendengarkan sekarang, biar semua masalah ini selesai!" teriak Gilbert seraya menginjak kasar bahu Sadiq, membuat pemuda Turki itu kembali tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. "Kau bilang tak ada yang membutuhkanmu, hah! Kau salah besar, bodoh!"

"Jangan bicara sok tahu kau!" teriak Sadiq marah, tidak terima dirinya dikuliahi oleh adik kelas.

Antonio hanya bisa berdiri mematung memandang kedua orang itu dari belakang. Adu tinju sudah berubah menjadi adu mulut. Antonio memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dulu supaya balas membalas bentakan itu tidak semakin ribut, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sekilas suara dari arah tangga di sela teriakan.

Senyum kecil muncul di bibir Antonio, diiringi dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Yah, Gil, sepertinya si bos kepala batu ini tak akan mengerti kalau tidak diajari pakai kekerasan." Kata Antonio, seketika menghentikan segala bentakan yang dilontarkan kedua berandalan itu.

"Antonio…?" tanya Gilbert heran.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Antonio meraih sebilah balok kayu berpaku yang sebelumnya digunakan Sadiq untuk melawannya. Gestur itu segera membuat baik Gilbert maupun Sadiq terbelalak terkejut.

"He-hei, Antonio! Tunggu sebentar! Kau…" Gilbert baru saja hendak menghentikan Antonio. Namun kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia melihat Antonio mengedipkan sebelah matanya padanya. Sebagai sahabatnya, Gilbert tahu betul apa maksudnya itu. _Percaya saja padaku_.

"Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu ya, bos? Kasihan betul kau kalau begitu." Kata Antonio yang kini telah berdiri di depan Sadiq. Tangannya sudah bersiap mengangkat balok kayu tersebut, diarahkannya tepat ke kepala Sadiq.

Sadiq sedikit gemetar, namun mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai kepala geng kalau ia memohon ampun pada mantan bawahannya sendiri? Jadi inilah akhirnya? Pada akhirnya, segala usahanya untuk mengalahkan pemuda ini sia-sia. Sungguh sia-sia. Bahkan lebih dari itu, ia malah kehilangan segalanya. Bawahannya, reputasinya, bahkan…

…sahabatnya.

"…"

Oh astaga… kenapa di saat seperti ini pun, dia masih saja memikirkan soal dia?

"Bagaimana kalau kau temukan sendiri jawabannya di alam sana, Sadiq?" perkataan Antonio kembali menyeret Sadiq ke kenyataan. Dilihatnya Antonio menatapnya tajam, tanpa belas kasihan. "Lebih baik santai-santai di dunia sana daripada menderita tanpa teman disini, bukan?"

Sadiq tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini memang kekalahannya.

Ia sudah kalah, dan habis di sini.

Antonio telah bersiap dengan balok kayu di tangannya, tinggal sebuah ayunan dan pemukul berpaku itu akan memecahkan kepala Sadiq.

"Nah." Kata Antonio seraya menyiapkan pemukul itu di atas kepalanya. "Selamat tinggal, Sa-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Sadiq yang sudah bersiap menerima pukulan terakhir itu, kembali terbelalak kaget ketika suara yang terasa familiar itu menembus gendang telinganya. Dan alih-alih menerima rasa sakit di kepalanya, Sadiq merasakan sebuah tangan merengkuh bahunya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang protektif, seakan melindunginya dari pukulan Antonio.

"Hentikan semua ini, Carriedo! Kalian sendiri yang bilang tak ada artinya mengalahkan lawan, kan!"

_Mustahil…_

Dengan gemetar, Sadiq memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang kini tengah melindunginya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, membuatnya lupa akan semua rasa sakit yang menyengat di seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam ikal, dengan iris hijau yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran, tengah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Heracles…" nama itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sadiq. Bahkan ia tak lagi merasakan harga diri maupun kebenciannya memaksanya untuk menjauh dari pelukan pemuda itu.

_Kenapa dia masih disini?_

_Tidak, daripada itu... Kenapa dia menolongku...? _

"Kau masih berani bilang bahwa kau tidak dibutuhkan, Sadiq?" sahut Gilbert, membuat pemuda Turki itu mengalihkan pandangan mata padanya. "Kau masih berani bilang bahwa kau sendirian? Lihat baik-baik sekitarmu! Buka matamu! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadari kalau orang yang sungguh-sungguh memperhatikanmu, selama ini selalu berdiri di sampingmu!"

Kabut yang tiba-tiba sirna dari pikiran dan hati Sadiq seketika membuatnya merasa sangat bodoh. Ketika sepasang lengan dan suara yang gemetar itu melindunginya dengan gigih, Sadiq sungguh bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia meragukan semua perhatian Heracles?

"Sadiq…" entah kapan terakhir Heracles memanggil namanya dengan nada seperti ini, Sadiq sudah tak ingat lagi. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku berani bersumpah aku tak pernah berniat mengkhianatimu. Aku bisa terima jika kau membenciku, asalkan kau… jangan pernah berpikir bahwa tak ada yang memerlukanmu."

Perasaan asing merasuk ke dalam dada Sadiq, membuatnya menarik bibirnya dalam sebuah senyuman kecil.

Perasaan yang hangat, yang entah sejak kapan tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, brengsek…" bisik Sadiq pelan, sehingga suaranya hanya bisa didengar oleh Heracles. "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu…"

"…maafkan aku, Hera."

_Maaf karena aku menyebutmu pengkhianat. Maaf karena aku melukaimu. Maaf karena aku meragukanmu. Maaf karena selama ini aku tak menyadari perhatianmu._

_Maafkan aku, sahabatku..._

Untuk pertama kali setelah entah berapa lama, Sadiq membiarkan dirinya bersandar dengan tenang dalam pelukan orang lain. Dan untuk pertama kali pula setelah entah berapa lama, Heracles tersenyum seraya ia menyandarkan kepala Sadiq yang sudah terkulai lemas di atas bahunya.

"Bielschmidt…"

Gilbert mendongak ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sadiq. Saat itu ia tak bisa melihat wajah Sadiq, namun tak ayal Gilbert tersenyum mendengar namanya tidak lagi dipanggil dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Aku mengaku kalah."

_"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pergi dari sisimu."_

_Sadiq hanya bisa menatap heran ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut sahabatnya. Alih-alih caci maki atau paksaan untuk merubah diri, ia tak menyangka itu adalah kalimat pertama yang akan ia dengar dari mulut Heracles ketika pertama kali ia dibebaskan dari penjara._

_"Kau masih ingin menghabisi Bielschmidt, kan?" lanjut Heracles. "Aku akan membantumu. Apapun yang bisa kubantu, katakan saja. Aku berjanji akan membantumu sebisaku."_

_Nyaris Sadiq menerima tawaran itu tanpa pikir panjang, kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan seperti apa pandangan orang-orang terhadap sahabatnya ini. _

_"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku mau mengikut sertakan orang lemah sepertimu dalam gengku! Kau hanya akan mengganggu!" Bukannya dia ingin mengusir atau meremehkan, tapi..._

_Bagaimana kalau nanti Heracles terluka?_

_Bagaimana kalau nanti dia juga harus berurusan dengan polisi?_

_Bagaimana kalau masa depannya terancam?_

_"Aku tidak peduli."_

_Yang sama sekali tidak Sadiq sangka adalah sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dan meremasnya lembut, memaksa Sadiq untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemilik tangan itu._

_"Hera..."_

_"Aku tidak peduli apa katamu dan aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku." lanjut Heracles. "Aku akan tetap membantumu. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalahmu dengan Bielscmidt. Aku akan melindungimu. Pasti. Aku berjanji aku tak akan menyusahkanmu."_

_"Aku berjanji tak akan mengkhianatimu, Sadiq."_

_"Kita sahabat, kan?"_

_Kata-kata itu tak ayal membuat Sadiq terhenyak. Perasaan lain mencuat ke permukaan, membuatnya merasa tenang, ketika ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak pernah sepenuhnya ditinggalkan. Tidak pernah sepenuhnya sendirian._

_Ia tahu ia bisa mempercayai Heracles._

_Detik itu, Sadiq yakin ia bisa mendengar hatinya sendiri berbisik senang. _

_'Kau memiliki sahabat yang tak akan meninggalkanmu.'_

* * *

"Wah wah, sadis sekali, da."

Sosok pemuda berambut hitam bermata violet itu mengejang sesaat ketika suara pemuda Rusia itu terdengar di balik punggungnya. Sesaat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda Kanada yang kini sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di depan kakinya.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk kemari, Braginski." Kata pemuda itu seraya bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan badannya.

Ivan hanya terdiam sesaat, sekilas memandang Matthew yang bahkan sudah tak lagi bergerak di lantai. "Disini, sebenarnya kau penjahatnya, da." Kata Ivan.

Ketika sang pemuda itu menoleh, ia sedikit terperanjat melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Ivan di tangannya. Sebuah pipa panjang yang seakan baru saja dicabut paksa dari tempatnya. Di ujung pipa itu terdapat sedikit bercak darah. Mungkin Ivan baru saja menggunakannya untuk menghajar bawahan Sadiq lain yang menghalanginya.

"Kau mau apa? Menghajar si Williams ini? Percuma, dia sudah tidak berdaya sekarang…" kata pemuda itu.

"Siapa bilang aku mau menghajarnya, da?"

Mendengar nada suara yang ceria namun terdengar kelam itu, sang penyerang itu hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

"Apa?" katanya. "Jadi sekarang kau ingin menghajarku untuk menolong anak ini? Kupikir kau membencinya?"

Ivan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar si penyerang. "Bagaimana, ya~?" katanya. "Intinya, aku tidak bisa diam melihat kebodohan yang terjadi di sana sini."

"Apa…?"

"Di sini, kau penjahat yang sebenarnya." Lanjut Ivan. "Kau yang menelepon dan mengancam Matthew untuk datang ke sini. Kau yang mempengaruhi Sadiq untuk menjadikan Matthew sebagai sasaran balas dendamnya. Kau yang menyerang Matthew dengan stand gun. Dan kau pula yang menyiksa Matthew habis-habisan begini."

"Semua kau lakukan karena rasa cemburumu pada Matthew karena Gilbert."

Sang penyerang itu menyeringai tajam. "Analisis yang hebat, Braginski. Tak heran Sadiq pernah menginginkanmu sebagai bawahan."

Ivan memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris komentar sang penyerang itu. "Sekarang Gilbert ada di bawah, dan dia sudah mengalahkan Sadiq."

Pemuda Rusia itu segera menyeringai puas ketika ekspresi sang penyerang itu berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan. Sungguh reaksi yang sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Gilbert ada disini…?"

"Aku yang memanggilnya." Kata Ivan.

Ekspresi wajah sang penyerang itu mengeras, hanya untuk membuat Ivan kembali tertawa. "Kalau Gilbert melihat apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Matthew, kira-kira bakal seperti apa reaksinya, ya?" kata Ivan. "Mungkin bukan hanya tidak dianggap seperti sekarang, Gilbert pasti akan membencimu lebih daripada ia membenci Sadiq, da. Apalagi dia juga sangat mengenal dirimu, teman masa lalunya..."

Cahaya bulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca, menerangi dengan jelas wajah sang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata violet tersebut. Sorot mata yang dipenuhi kebencian di balik lenca tipis kacamata.

"…Roderich Edelstein."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** silahkan bunuh saya yang hiatus ngga bilang-bilang ini. Susah banget cari waktu buat lanjutin cerita di tengah jadwal yang makin lama makin padat ini. Sampai saya harus dimarahin dulu sama readers baru mau update. ==

Yak. Terungkap sudah siapa orang yang nyiksa Mattie. Mohon maaf yaa buat penggemarnya Roddy. Di sini dia jadi antagonis sejati. Padahal Sadiq baru aja tobat. ==

Mohon maaf saya nggak bisa bales review dulu berhubung waktu saya mepet banget. Sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk updatenya yang lama ini ya. Semoga para pembaca nggak keburu bosan. == Untuk update selanjutnya, akan saya usahakan lebih cepat.

Akhir kata, R&R please?


	14. Chapter 14

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

_ "Gilbert Bielscmidt."_

Mengerjap. Sekedar memastikan kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Walaupun suara itu sekedar terngiang di kepalaku saja. Walaupun hanya sekedar khayalan, aku berharap aku tidak salah dengar.

_ "…Gilbert saja."_

Itu… suara Gilbert. Suara Gilbert. Aku yakin aku bisa mendengar suara Gilbert dengan jelas, sangat jelas, jauh dalam ingatanku yang sudah terkubur di dalam alam bawah sadarku.

_ "Jangan formal begitu. Kita kan, teman sekelas. Panggil saja aku Gilbert, Matthew."_

Ah, senyuman itu. Senyuman lebar yang hangat. Yang sangat bersahabat. Di tengah kesadaranku yang kian menipis, bagaimana mungkin wajah itu dapat terbayang dengan begitu jelas di benakku? Begitu jelasnya sampai-sampai aku merasa seakan sedang melihat film yang diputar ulang dengan lambat.

_ "Mattie! Maaf, aku terlambat! Kau sudah lama menunggu, ya?"_

Sosoknya di bawah cahaya matahari. Berlari menghampiriku dengan senyumnya yang sehangat mentari pagi. Oh Tuhan… bahkan bukan hanya sekali aku merasa bahwa Gilbert lebih hangat daripada cahaya matahari pagi itu sendiri. Selagi matahari itu menggantung di atas sana untuk menghangatkan seluruh dunia, Gilbert bagaikan matahari yang datang padaku…

…dan memberikan sinar dan kehangatannya hanya untukku.

_ "Oke deh, kita pulang bareng, ya. Ayo, Mattie. Lebih baik jangan pulang terlalu sore."_

Ah. Pemikiran egois apa barusan itu? Hanya untukku? Gilbert memang sahabat dekatku. Kuakui ia orang yang menempati posisi teristimewa dalam hidup maupun hatiku. Dan aku yakin pemikiran Gilbert padaku pun tidak berbeda jauh. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, status kami hanya sahabat! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang! Bukan berarti aku boleh memonopolinya, kan!

_ "Kapanpun, Mattie. Kapanpun kau merasa kesepian…"_

Getaran itu. Getaran yang tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku saat itu. Saat ia menggenggam tanganku. Saat aku merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku. Saat aku mendengar bibirnya membisikkan kata-kata yang hanya bisa didengar olehku.

Andai aku bisa menghentikan satu saja waktu dalam hidupku, aku akan memilih momen itu untuk berlanjut selamanya.

_ "Aku selalu ada untukmu."_

Kehangatan bibirnya. Rasa manis yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi perutku, perlahan merayap naik ke dadaku sampai ke kepalaku waktu itu. Yang tak ayal membuatku lupa akan segala logika dan kenyataan.

Waktu itu.

Gilbert…

_ "Aku selalu ada untukmu."_

Ya, Gil, ya. Aku tahu. Kau selalu ada untukku. Bahkan sekarang pun, saat kau tak ada di sisiku saat ini, kau masih ada didekatku. Aku tahu, Gil. Aku yang memenjarakanmu, dalam hatiku. Dalam pikiranku. Selalu. Biarpun hanya sekedar khayalan dan kenangan.

Kau selalu ada. Dan tak pernah gagal untuk membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Hanya dengan memikirkan dan mengenangmu, semuanya terasa jauh lebih baik.

Gilbert…

* * *

Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan dalam ruangan temaram itu. Saling beradu tatap tajam dalam diam. Melihat wajah tegang pemuda di hadapannya, Ivan tak ayal mengembangkan senyum mengejek di bibirnya.

"Di sekolah, kau dikenal sebagai murid alim baik-baik, membantu sukarela menjadi pengurus perpustakaan sekolah." Kata Ivan. "Banyak adik kelas menyukaimu karena sikap lembutmu. Perpustakaan jadi ramai oleh siswi-siswi penggemarmu. Bukan hanya itu, guru-guru juga menyukaimu karena prestasimu, terutama di bidang musik."

Ucapan Ivan berhenti sebentar, seraya ia memicingkan mata violetnya, menatap wajah sengit di hadapannya.

"Siapa sangka orang sepertimu, diam-diam adalah pengikut Sadiq…" lanjutnya. "…Roderich Edelstein."

Entah karena tak tahu lagi mau merespon apa atau memang sudah pasrah, Roderich hanya tersenyum tenang sambil menghela napas panjang. "Kelihatannya kau mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang kukira, Braginski." Katanya. "Silahkan lanjutkan. Apa saja yang sudah kau ketahui sampai sejauh ini?"

Bola mata Ivan bergeling menuju ke sosok yang terkapar di sudut lantai yang gelap tidak terjangkau cahaya. Sudut matanya berkedut menatap tubuh Matthew yang sudah nyaris tidak bergerak. Bernapas pun sepertinya tidak. Ivan sendiri merasa tidak yakin ketika ia merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak, membuatnya mencengkram lebih erat pipa besi di tangannya.

"Yang kutahu, Edelstein, kau memanfaatkan semuanya."

"Kau memanfaatkan semuanya, termasuk Sadiq, demi merebut perhatian Gilbert padamu."

"Kau bergabung dengan kelompok Sadiq sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh bulan, tak lama setelah Sadiq dibebaskan dari penjara dan membentuk kembali gengnya." Lanjut Ivan. "Saat itu, kau datang pada Sadiq dan mengatakan bahwa kau bisa memata-matai Gilbert untuknya. Dengan alasan bahwa kau adalah teman Gilbert."

Ivan mengambil jeda sesaat untuk mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya, Edelstein, awalnya kau bergabung dengan geng ini bukan demi Sadiq, justru demi Gilbert." Kata Ivan. "Supaya kau bisa menjadi domba yang menyamar masuk ke dalam sarang serigala, dan kau berniat menghancurkan geng ini dari dalam."

"Semua, semata demi Gilbert. Meskipun Gilbert sendiri tidak pernah meminta bahkan mengetahuinya."

Sekilas tampak tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada air muka Roderich. Kecuali pada rengutan di antara kedua alisnya yang semakin lama semakin tampak tajam. Serta tangannya yang mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Tapi semuanya berubah setelah beberapa bulan kemudian," Ivan kembali melanjutkan, dan matanya kembali menatap sosok tubuh Matthew. "Ketika Gilbert mulai mengenal Mathhew."

"Keberadaanmu di mata Gilbert semakin terlupakan begitu Matthew muncul. Lebih dari itu, kau sadar bahwa Gilbert menyayangi Matthew lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Rasa cemburu rupanya menggerakkanmu. Bukan hanya Matthew, kau berniat mencelakakan semua orang yang dekat dengan Gilbert."

"Kau tahu bahwa posisimu sebagai anggota baru tak akan begitu didengar oleh Sadiq. Karena itu kau memanfaatkan posisi Heracles. Kau yang mengusulkan padanya untuk tidak menyerang Gilbert secara frontal. Kau yang membocorkan siapa saja orang-orang terdekat Gilbert. Terlebih, kau memberi penekanan lebih bahwa satu sahabat Gilbert yang paling istimewa adalah Matthew."

"Dengan begitu, kau bisa mencelakakan semua orang terdekat Gilbert tanpa harus terlibat langsung."

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Ivan. Tawa yang dingin dan creepy. "Dan semua berjalan sesuai skenario yang kau harapkan." Lanjut Ivan di sela tawanya. "Sadiq dan Heracles, mereka tak lebih dari sekedar pion yang kau manfaatkan dalam rencanamu ini."

"Sadiq maupun Heracles, sama sekali bukan otak dari semua kejadian ini."

"Kaulah dalang semua peristiwa ini, Edelstein."

Bijih mata violet milik pemuda Austria itu berkedut. Entah terpaksa atau tidak, perlahan bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah seringai. Sebelah tangannya naik ke wajahnya, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang jatuh ke depan matanya lalu turun membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hah. Luar biasa, Braginski. Aku tak percaya kau yang baru saja datang dari Rusia bisa mengetahui sampai sejauh itu." Suara Roderich mendesis. Seorang pun di sekolah pasti tak akan ada yang menyangka ia bisa bicara dengan nada seperti demikian. Intens dan mencekam.

"Sumber informasiku ada di mana-mana, da." Kata Ivan sambil tersenyum lebar, nyaris terlihat inosen seandainya aura gelap itu tidak memancar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau apa?" Tanya Roderich, sambil menatap batang pipa berlumuran darah yang digenggam Ivan. "Kau bilang kau datang ke sini bukan untuk menolong Matthew? Kalau begitu, apa kau kemari untuk menghabisiku si pelaku utama ini? Ingin berlagak pembela keadilan, heh?"

Ivan memutar bola matanya, seraya mengembangkan kembali senyum mengejek di bibirnya. "Oh, apa barusan itu lelucon yang mesti ditertawakan?" sindirnya.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku tak bisa tinggal diam melihat kebodohan terjadi di sana sini. Sadiq dengan keinginan balas dendamnya. Heracles dengan keinginan menolong sahabatnya. Lalu kau dengan perasaan cemburumu yang tidak rasional itu. Gilbert dan teman-temannya juga sama saja. Munafik sekali mereka bilang tidak takut mati untuk sahabat." Lanjut Ivan. "Yang lebih tidak bisa kumaafkan, semua perasaan dan tindakan bodoh itu melibatkan satu bocah kecil yang sama sekali tidak bermasalah."

"Mungkin sama sepertimu yang melakukan semua ini untuk Gilbert…"

Ivan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya selama beberapa detik, membuat Roderich tanpa sadar menelan ludah.

"…aku melakukan ini semua demi Matthew, da."

* * *

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kembali Gilbert dan Antonio saling pandang dengan heran mendengar jawaban yang Sadiq yang entah sudah diulang berapa kali dari tadi. Baru kemudian mereka yakin kalau Sadiq memang tidak berbohong.

"Jadi kau… benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Matthew datang kemari, bahkan kau tak tahu pasti dimana dia disekap?" Tanya Gilbert lagi.

Sadiq tidak langsung menjawab. Suaranya tertahan ketika ia meringis kesakitan saat Francis melilitkan perban di bahu dan lengan Sadiq sekencang mungkin untuk pertolongan pertama. Beberapa pendarahan yang cukup parah di kepala sudah berhasil dihentikan. Memang Sadiq itu bukan manusia biasa, kehilangan darah begitu banyak dan ia sama sekali tidak jatuh pingsan.

"Yang kutahu, aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk menyekapnya di ruangan tempat aku menahan Carriedo sebelumnya." Kata Sadiq. "Tapi terakhir kali aku mengeceknya sebelum berhadapan dengan Bielschmidt, ruangan itu kosong."

"Memang benar, sih. Seingatku aku disekap di lantai tiga. Tapi dari tadi tidak terdengar apa-apa di atas kita…" gumam Antonio.

"Aku bahkan tidak memanggilnya kemari." Lanjut Sadiq. "Dia datang sendiri kemari. Entah apa maunya…" Ucapan Sadiq terputus sesaat. Sekilas tampak iris matanya membulat, seakan ia baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. Ia lalu menoleh menatap Heracles, yang juga memasang ekspresi wajah yang nyaris sama.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam Sadiq. "Dia, ya?"

Sedikit ragu, Heracles mengangguk. "Ya. Sejak awal kita tidak terlalu peduli karena perangainya yang tenang-tenang saja. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, belakangan ini aku merasa… dikendalikan oleh orang itu."

Gilbert memicingkan matanya. "'Dia'…?" tanyanya. "Siapa yang kalian maksud?"

"Orang baru di geng kami. Belum lama bergabung, perannya juga nyaris tidak kelihatan." Jawab Heracles. "Kurasa kalian juga mengenalnya. Dia cukup terkenal di sekolah, kan?"

"Waktu meminta untuk bergabung, dia mengaku sebagai… teman dekatmu, Bielschmidt. Dan menawarkan diri sebagai mata-mata." Kata Sadiq.

Gilbert, Antonio, dan Francis segera saling bertukar pandang dengan heran. Teman dekat Gilbert selama setahun terakhir ini hanya mereka berdua, minus Matthew dan kedua kakaknya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu… Sebenarnya siapa yang kalian maksud…"

_DOR! DOR!_

Seketika ucapan Francis terputus. Kelima orang di koridor itu mengejang terkejut mendengar bunyi letusan senjata api yang terdengar begitu nyaring dari kejauhan, di atas mereka. Sontak mereka mendongak ke langit-langit. Sedikit kabur karena termakan jarak, namun mereka yakin mereka mendengar bunyi-bunyian berisik dari atas.

"Apa-apaan itu…?" kata Antonio pelan. "Barusan itu bunyi pistol sungguhan, kan?"

"Mustahil. Harusnya semua bawahanku sudah tidak ada di gedung ini lagi. Lagipula, aku melarang mereka membawa senjata api sungguhan untuk menghindari konflik serius dengan polisi." Kata Sadiq tak kalah terkejut.

Gilbert memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. "Sepertinya berasal dari dua lantai di atas sini…" gumam Gilbert seraya bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan kesana. Kemungkinan Matthew juga disekap di lantai empat sana."

"Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain selain melibatkan polisi sekarang." Kata Francis. "Selain karena luka Sadiq ini hanya bisa ditangani rumah sakit… Penggunaan senjata api tanpa izin, apalagi oleh anak di bawah umur, jelas sudah jadi masalah serius dengan hukum."

Sesaat Sadiq dan Heracles saling pandang. Sedikit rasa trauma mencuat karena harus berurusan lagi dengan polisi.

"Yah. Apa boleh buat." Kata Sadiq kemudian, membuat Heracles sedikit terperanjat. "Aku berkata begini bukan untuk menghindari hukuman, tapi kita memang sudah dimanfaatkan oleh orang baru itu, kan?" lanjutnya. "Jadi tidak masalah. Kita ceritakan saja semuanya sejujur-jujurnya di kantor polisi nanti."

Sadiq menatap Heracles, memberikan sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan 'jangan khawatir', yang langsung dapat dipahami dengan sangat baik oleh pemuda Yunani itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Antonio seraya ikut bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan ikut Gil. Sehebat apapun kau, Gil, nggak mungkin kau bisa melawan senjata api sendirian."

"Aku akan menelepon polisi dan rumah sakit." Kata Francis seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kelimanya kembali saling bertukar pandang, memutuskan kalau semuanya sudah sepakat tanpa kata-kata.

"Baiklah." Kata Gilbert kemudian. "Kami pergi sekarang."

Segera Gilbert dan Antonio berbalik arah dan berlari menuju tangga terdekat untuk naik ke lantai berikutnya. Sekilas Antonio melirik ke arah Gilbert. Di wajah sahabatnya itu, ia kembali menemukan ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia temui selama bertahun-tahun pertemanan mereka.

Takut luar biasa.

Ekspresi yang menjeritkan satu kalimat yang bahkan bisa terdengar walau tanpa pelafalan lidah.

_'Matthew…'_

_ 'Semoga masih sempat…!'_

* * *

BRUGH!

Tubuh itu limbung dan jatuh ke atas lantai kayu, menerbangkan kepulan debu yang menumpuk. Darah menetes dari kulit di lengan yang tergores, menampakkan sedikit bekas hangus terbakar.

Ivan mengernyit, sedikit tak mengira serangan mendadak dengan pistol sungguhan tersebut. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah dinding di belakangnya, dimana selosong timah panas bersarang di sana. Terima kasih kepada insting dan refleksnya yang cepat, ia sempat menghindar di luar perintah otak. Kalau tidak, peluru barusan mungkin sudah melubangi lengannya.

"Wow. Kau punya barang seperti itu?" kata Ivan tetap dengan nada tenangnya. "Kau bisa benar-benar diringkus polisi kalau begitu caranya, Roddy."

Roderich mendecak, mengangkat pistol berwarna perak di tangannya, mengarahkannya tepat pada kepala Ivan. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikkan itu."

"Kau serius akan menembak mati aku? Orang yang sudah nekat memang tidak takut apapun lagi, ya." kata Ivan sambil tersenyum manis seraya bangkit berdiri. "Benar-benar deh, kasusmu ternyata jauh lebih serius di banding Sadiq."

Seakan tak mengindahkan kata-kata Ivan, Roderich mengangkat pistolnya, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Sedikitpun tak ada sorot keraguan di matanya.

"Kau bilang kau berpihak pada Williams?" Roderich mengulangi kata-kata Ivan. "Semua jelas kalau begitu. Kita bertentangan dan kita musuh. Aku tak punya urusan dengan orang yang beda jalan denganku, apalagi menghalangiku. Tidak ada selain harus dihabisi."

Rentetan ancaman itu sama sekali tidak menghapuskan senyum di wajah Ivan. "Kalau begitu, kita sama, da." Kata Ivan dengan nada ceria, seraya mengangkat pipa berlumur darah di tangannya. "Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi kalau begitu. Kalah menang dalam perburuan itu biasa, bukan?"

Roderich mendengus, sesaat sebelum kembali menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

DOR! DOR!

Tembakan dari depan kali ini dengan mudah diantisipasi oleh Ivan. Dengan cepat ia menghindari sebutir peluru, sebutirnya lagi ia tangkis dengan gesitnya menggunakan pipa di tangannya. Terdengar bunyi logam dan timah panas yang beradu keras, meninggalkan jejak cacat pada permukaan pipa.

"Kecepatanmu bagus, da." Puji Ivan, nyaris terdengar tulus jika saja senyum mengejek itu tak melengkung di wajahnya. "Kalau saja tidak ada bunyinya, aku nggak akan sadar kalau kau menembak dua kali barusan."

"Heh. Kau juga sama." Kata Roderich. Sedikit beruntung suasana sekitar sedang gelap saat ini, sehingga Ivan tak dapat melihat jelas keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya. _Menangkis peluru, memangnya di film! Dia itu manusia atau bukan, sih?_

"…ert…"

Roderich baru saja bersiap untuk menembak lagi, ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba berbisik dari belakang. Sangat samar karena tertelan jarak, namun suara sekecil itu mampu untuk membuat sesuatu seakan merayap dalam perutnya, membangkitkan kembali amarahnya sampai batas maksial.

"G…er…t…"

Roderich mendelik tajam, menatap sosok Matthew yang masih terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Dalam posisi wajah masih mencium lantai, belum lagi bagian dalam mulutnya yang terluka oleh benda tajam, membuat pelafalannya menjadi tidak begitu jelas.

Namun Roderich tahu betul, nama seseorang yang sangat ingin ia tatap tapi tak ingin ia dengar dari mulut orang lain.

"…Gil…bert…"

Segera Roderich mengalihkan sasarannya. Ia berbalik dan mengacungkan moncong pistolnya tepat ke arah kepala Matthew yang sama sekali tanpa pertahanan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?" desis Roderich. Jemari telah siap, hanya tarikan sedikit pada batang logam kecil itu dan timah panas akan meluncur menembus ubun-ubun. "Jangan sebut nama Gilbert semaumu!"

DO-

_BUAGH!_

-RR!

"ARGH!" Sungguh, Roderich harusnya malu pada dirinya sendiri yang kalap karena cemburu buta. Pilihannya untuk berpaling jelas adalah opsi yang salah, karena ia melupakan Ivan yang dengan cepatnya tidak buang waktu untuk maju ke depan dan menghantam punggung Roderich dengan pipa besinya, sebelum ia bahkan sempat menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Langsung membuat pemuda Austria itu limbung dan jatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi punggungnya.

Ivan menatap bekas tembakan baru yang bersarang di lantai, hanya meleset beberapa sentimeter dari kepala Matthew. _Nyaris…_ gumam Ivan dalam hati seraya menghela napas lega.

"Kau…!" Roderich mendesis, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ivan penuh amarah.

Ekspresi tenang di wajah Ivan sebelumnya kembali digantikan oleh senyum mengejek. "Apa? Bukan salahku dong, kalau kamu lengah?" katanya dengan nada sok inosen yang kentara dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu. Menurut informasi yang kudapat, kudengar kakak perempuanmu sakit gara-gara ayah Williams, bukan? Lantas sekarang kau melindunginya?" desis Roderich. Tak lama senyum licik mengembang di wajahnya, mengubah total kesan pertamanya yang menyerupai anak alim pendiam, "Sebenarnya kau juga sama denganku, bukan begitu, Braginski?"

Ivan memicingkan matanya. "Bicara apa kau?"

"Kau mengejekku buta oleh cinta! Ternyata kau juga sama saja!" seru Roderich. "Kau menyukai Williams bukan, Braginski? Karena itu kau melindunginya, sekalipun kakakmu sendiri nyaris saja mati gara-gara ayahnya! Hah! Ternyata kau juga sama munafiknya de-"

BUAGH!

"-KHH!"

Tak menunggu Roderich menyelesaikan cercaannya, Ivan mengayunkan pipanya dan kali ini menghantam keras bahu Roderich, membuat pemuda Austria itu kembali mendesis.

"Apa yang jadi pilihanku, sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Kata Ivan. Senyum lenyap dari wajahnya, berganti total menjadi ekspresi gelap yang kentara menunjukkan kebencian. Pertanda ia sudah tak lagi mengenal kata ampun.

Dengan cepat Ivan kembali mengangkat pipanya. Namun Roderich lebih sigap kali ini, sehingga ia sempat menghindar sebelum batangan besi itu memecahkan tempurung kepalanya. Ivan tak mempedulikan retakan besar yang timbul di lantai kayu akibat pukulannya, pandangannya terfokus pada Roderich yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri di sisinya.

Terlihat Roderich sedikit kesulitan berdiri karena pukulan telak di punggung barusan. Ivan bahkan bisa melihat sepanjang lengan kanannya yang gemetar meski hanya berbeban sebuah pistol.

_"-Bunyinya datang dari sini!"_

Seketika keduanya terkesiap, mendengar suara yang datang dari kejauhan itu, diiringi derap langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat dan saling susul menyusul. Yang mereka kenali adalah suara milik Antonio.

"Antonio pasti bersama Gilbert ya, da." Kata Ivan. Ia lalu menatap Roderich dengan tatapan mengancam. "Nah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, da?"

Wajah pemuda Austria itu kembali mengeras. Dan meski didominasi oleh kemarahan, Ivan masih bisa menangkap sorot panik dan ketakutan di balik bingkai lensa tipis itu.

"Ini-" suara Roderich mendesis, nyaris tidak tertangkap telinga. Namun pancaran amarah dan gestur tindakan selanjutnya membuat Ivan sama sekali tidak menggubris akan apa yang hendak pemuda Austria itu ucapkan.

"BELUM BERAKHIR!"

Lagi, Roderich mengangkat pistolnya dengan cepat. Awalnya, Ivan sudah sigap untuk menghindari tembakan peluru tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa moncong pistol itu sama sekali tidak terarah padanya.

_Cela…_

Seringai penuh kemenangan terkembang di bibir Roderich, ketika ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya yang terarah mantap ke kepala Matthew.

DOR!

BUAGH!

-prak!

* * *

Dua pasang kaki yang berlari, membuat suara berisik yang menggema di dinding-dinding kayu tua. Sorot ngeri terlukis di wajah baik Gilbert maupun Antonio –walaupun ekspresi Gilbert lebih kentara ke kekhawatiran- mendengar bunyi tembakan dan benturan yang sedari tadi terdengar dari lantai di atas mereka.

"Di lantai ini." Kata Gilbert ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir di ujung lantai empat tersebut. Keduanya berhenti berlari sebentar, berusaha memfokuskan pendengaran mereka untuk mencari ruangan target.

Suasana sangat sunyi. Nyaris tak ada suara sama sekali. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda suara ada perkelahian yang terjadi di sini.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Antonio, pandangannya menjelajah ke seluruh sudut lorong gelap tersebut. "Apa semuanya sudah selesai?"

Ketakutan sedikit menyentakkan Gilbert mendengar kalimat terakhir tersebut. _Semuanya sudah selesai…_

_ Semua sudah selesai…  
_

"Brengsek! Kalau cuma berdiri diam di sini, mana mungkin ketemu!" seru Gilbert. Ia segera berlari menuju salah satu pintu ruangan terdekat di lorong tersebut, diikuti Antonio yang tampak sedikit menyesal, menyadari kesalahannya dalam memilih kata.

Baru saja mereka hendak membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, sebuah suara raungan kemarahan terdengar dari ujung lorong tersebut. Nada dan suaranya seketika membuat Gilbert dan Antonio membeku.

_ "Sial…!"_

Disusul dengan suara benturan yang terdengar jauh di bawah, seperti ada orang yang nekat melompat dari jendela lantai empat ini.

Gilbert dan Antonio menoleh ke arah pintu di ujung lorong tersebut. Tak buang waktu, mereka segera menghampiri pintu tersebut. Tak salah lagi, ruangan di balik pintu ini memang lokasinya. Meski samar, Gilbert bisa mendengar suara seseorang merintih di balik pintu tersebut.

Di sini…!

BRAK

Kedua sosok itu menoleh dengan terkejut ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampakkan sosok dua orang lainnya yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

Gilbert menelan ludah. Sedikitnya ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan kondisi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak yang tidak Gilbert kenal, tersungkur di lantai dengan sebelah lengan menopang berat tubuhnya, sehingga Gilbert masih bisa beradu pandang padanya. Sementara tangannya yang lain tampak mencengkram erat bahunya, dimana di situ Gilbert melihat darah mengalir dengan cukup deras.

Perhatian Gilbert tak tertuju lama pada pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Justru selang tak sampai dua detik, mata rubinya terpaku pada sosok lain dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sosok yang dikenalnya, yang kini berdiri di depan pemuda berambut perak tersebut dalam posisi memunggungi, dengan sebilah pipa tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Mat…tie…?"

Matthew, napasnya tampak terengah-engah. Sedikit ia tampak kesulitan berdiri dengan luka sayatan dan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun tetap sorot lega tampak jelas di mata violetnya yang kini tidak lagi terbingkai kacamata, ketika ia melihat sosok Gilbert di depan matanya.

Matthew, yang kini berdiri di depan Ivan seolah melindunginya.

"Gi-l…" pemuda Kanada itu menghela napas pelan. Kakinya tak lagi kuat menopang berat badannya, entah karena luka atau perasaan lega. Tak ayal tubuhnya limbung dan kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mattie!" dengan sigap Gilbert segera berlari ke arah sahabatnya tersebut. Kengerian bertambah melihat sosok Matthew yang bermandikan darah di sana sini, belum lagi pakaiannya yang terkoyak tak beraturan.

Sementara itu, Antonio masih terdiam di pintu masuk, berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil mengamati setiap sudut ruangan. Sebuah pistol berwarna perak yang tergeletak di lantai, bekas tembakan, lantai kayu yang retak, dan… jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Si pengguna pistol itu sudah melarikan diri lewat jendela, rupanya. Melompat dari lantai empat… nekat juga dia.

"Mattie!" Gilbert menarik perlahan tubuh pemuda Kanada itu, menyandarkannya di tubuhnya sendiri dalam posisi sedemikian rupa agar ia tidak kesulitan bernapas. Dari dekat, ia bisa melihat jelas kondisi Matthew saat ini. Terutama darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Gilbert mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya banyak karena tahu Matthew pasti akan bertambah sakit jika banyak bicara.

Respon pertama Matthew –nyaris di luar dugaan Gilbert- adalah cengkraman lembut di lengan baju Gilbert, serta senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya, nyaris memakan rengutan yang menunjukkan kesakitan.

Mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Matt…" Gilbert berbisik pelan. Tangannya bergerak lembut menyapu helaian rambut pirang yang terurai menghalangi wajah sang pemuda Kanada. Cengkraman eratnya di bahu Matthew mengerat, walau tidak menyakitkan. "Maaf, aku… Gara-gara aku, kau… Aku tidak bisa…"

Gilbert tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk meminta maaf. Membuat Matthew terlibat dalam masalahnya, sampai-sampai terluka begini, apapun alasannya, maaf saja tak akan pernah cukup. Mungkin dihajar Alfred dan Arthur sekaligus pun masih belum cukup untuk meminta maaf. Mungkin disuruh menjauh dari kehidupan mereka pun juga tak akan cukup. Tak akan pernah cukup meski ia menghabiskan seluruh sisa detik di hidupnya untuk bersembah sujud pada mereka memohon sekedar kata maaf.

"Mattie…" yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Matthew, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya menyesal.

Menyesal sudah melibatkan Matthew.

Menyesal sudah membuat Matthew terluka.

"Gil…" bisikan lembut Matthew, mengalun di telinga Gilbert. Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara salah satu tangannya meraih pakaian Gilbert di bagian dada, menarik pemuda Jerman itu mendekat padanya. Gilbert bisa merasakan pemuda kecil itu tersenyum ketika Matthew membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Gilbert.

Mengucapkan kata tanpa kata-kata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

Detik itu, Gilbert merasa jantungnya diremas. Merasakan matanya seakan memanas oleh butiran air mata yang berlomba-lomba ingin meluncur keluar dari bendungan pelupuknya. Air mata yang mewakili seluruh perasaannya –takut, rasa bersalah, namun di atas semua itu, lega.

Sementara itu di belakang mereka, tampak Antonio menghela napas. Memutuskan untuk tidak menginterupsi mereka berdua, ia pun menoleh pada Ivan yang juga hanya bisa terdiam menatap Gilbert dan Matthew. Menyadari dirinya ditatap, Ivan pun mendongak dan bertemu dengan wajah Antonio yang tampak tersenyum padanya.

"Untuk sementara, masalah selesai, ya?" kata Antonio. Sedikit senyum terkembang di bibir Ivan, seraya iris violetnya perlahan terpejam.

"Ya." Kata Ivan pelan. "Untuk sementara."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, keramaian sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi memenuhi gerbang gedung sekolah lama tersebut, memecah keheningan malam yang mencekam di bangunan tua itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** okee biarpun nggak selama sebelumnya, tetep aja updatenya lama. Ini adalah sekedar pelampiasan saya yang baru saja selesai menjalani ujian tengah semester. Thanks to pelajaran sosoilogi berikut guru sosiologi saya tercinta, yang sudah berbaik hati mengupas tentang konflik remaja masa kini dengan fokus : berandalan. Sangat membantu fic gaje ini!

Err adegan penyelamatannya garing sangat, ya? Saya udah merancang skenario yang menggambarkan Matthew sekarat sampe akhir, tapi nggak jadi karena banyak yang mengusulkan agar para uke di fic ini jangan digambarkan lemah melulu. Jadilah seperti ini. ==

Izinkan saya membalas review di chapter sebelumnya ^^ :

**Putri Luna :** Yap, akhirnya ketebak ya, siapa yang nyiksa mattie. Nggak mungkin eli lah, karena (menurut saya) dia sosok ibu yang baikk~ #plak! Iya, di sini Ivan nolongin Matthew. Kenapa? Tanyakan saja pada rumput tetangga yang bergoyang~ #dibuang ke bulan. Ehe, bukan ding, maksudnya, untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan read chapter selanjutnya. ^^ Thanks for R&R, keep reading~!

**yukaeri :** Banyak yang ngira penyiksanya Eli, ya? Saya jadi mikin, tokoh ini kurang dapat peran di fic ini, ya? Yah… karena saya sendiri juga agak bosen ngeliat karakter Roddy yang adem ayem terus itu. Saya pribadi pikir dia bakal lebih keren kalo kejam! XD Oke~ thanks for R&R, keep reading yaa~ XD

**Matthew Shinez :** tolong jangan cincang saya, karena secara teknis yang nolongin Matt disini bukan Gil tapi Ivan! DXX Saya baru sadar setelah chappie ini selesai diketik, melenceng jauh dari draft yang sudah saya buat! *ditamparin*. Yah, hints TurkeyxGreece memang banyak, tapi saya sudah janji kalau saya nggak akan jadiin mereka pairing. Jadi saya tetap pada GiriPan dan TurEg biarpu nggak terlalu disorot. ^^ Thanks for R&R dan keep reading yaa! XD

**RikuSena : **Sadiq dan Hera nggak akan jadian, mereka tetep bestfriend~ ^^ err yah, mungkin Teman Tapi Mesra #tendang! Yah, Roddy jadi begitu karena cemburu buta. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya~ Thanks for R&R and keep reading!

**kureha-alpha : **Maaf ya, updatenya lama. Wah, anda memberikan saya pencerahan! Saya dari kemaren mikirin siapa aja pairingnya Roddy kecuali Eli, begitu baca review anda, saya ingat ada Vash! Maaf mas, saya melupakan anda! *diDOR* Tenang, GiriPan dan TurEg bisa saya pastikan akan muncul di chapter depan atau mungkin chapter depannya lagi. Walau mungkin nggak akan terlalu disorot. ^^ Thanks for R&R and keep reading!

Okee~ sekian balasannya. Semoga readers masih tetap berkenan untuk membaca. Ada kritik dan saran, atau request mungkin, saya terima dengan sangat senang hati!^^

Eniwei, sekedar pertanyaan dari saya (ngga usah dijawab juga nggak apa), readers yang berdomisili di Bogor, adakah yang terlibat dalam perayaan J-fest Bonenkai? Misalnya di acara cosplay atau band-nya?

Akhir kata, R&R please? XD


	15. Chapter 15

Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction

SHINJU Ageha

THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

Pairing : PruCan

Warning : High school life, contain shonen ai and violence, OOC…

* * *

_Sabtu, 18 Juni [ 10.00 PM ]_

KRINGGG…KRIIINGG

Dering telepon memecah keheningan ruang keluarga tersebut. Walau sama sekali tidak mengoyak suasana tegang yang sedari tadi membungkus dalam ruangan, malah justru menambah. Di sana, sesaat Alfred dan Arthur saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Arthur memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan menjawab telepon.

Arthur menekan tombol _loudspeaker_, agar setidaknya Alfred sendiri tidak perlu banyak bertanya tentang telepon tersebut.

"Halo. Dengan kediaman keluarga Jones." Jawab Arthur dengan sopannya, memungkiri kekhawatiran yang tak pernah sirna sedari tadi.

"…Kak Arthur?"

Suara yang terdengar di seberang sana, seketika menyentakkan baik Alfred maupun Arthur.

"Matt!" seru Alfred, nyaris saja mendorong Arthur untuk bicara lebih dekat dengan teleponnya. Sedikit perasaan lega mencuat ke permukaan ketika mereka mendengar suara adik mereka tersayang. Walau tidak sepenuhnya lega, karena walaupun tersamar oleh jaringan telepon, mereka bisa mendengar Matthew yang bicara tertatih-tatih.

"Kak. Maaf aku tidak memberi kabar…" kata Matthew di seberang sana.

"Kau dimana sekarang, Matt?" tanya Arthur.

Bukannya menjawab, Matthew malah terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kak Arthur, Alfred, aku akan terima hukuman dan cacian kalian seperti apapun setelah ini, tapi tolong diam dan dengarkan dulu aku sekarang. Janji padaku, jangan panik dan jangan salahkan orang lain atau aku tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah lagi, mengerti?"

Baik Alfred maupun Arthur saling pandang dengan heran sekaligus terkesiap mendengarnya. Jarang mereka mendengar Matthew berbicara dengan nada serius, bahkan nyaris terdengar mengancam seperti ini. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menurut karena tahu Matthew tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kami janji." Jawab Alfred mewakili Arthur juga. Ia menurunkan nada bicaranya, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tak lagi kalap. "Nah, ada apa?"

"Kakak." Kata Matthew melanjutkan.

"Bisa tolong datang ke RS di pusat kota sekarang?"

* * *

Mereka bisa dibilang sangat beruntung. Terima kasih kepala orangtua Jeanne, kekasih Francis, yang ternyata adalah pengelola rumah sakit pusat di New York. Gadis jelita jago anggar itu berhasil membujuk orangtuanya untuk memberikan perawatan rumah sakit yang terbaik dan tercepat, dan terlebih lagi bebas biaya. Bahkan Sadiq yang mengalami patah tulang parah pun mendapatkan pengobatan tanpa harus menghubungi keluarganya. Sangat membantu, setidaknya masalah tidak bertambah runyam dengan campur tangan orangtua.

Juga pada Honda Kiku, siswa kalem di kelas Gilbert dan Matthew yang ternyata memiliki hubungan darah dengan petinggi kepolisian di New York. Atas permintaan Heracles, pemuda asal Jepang itu berhasil membujuk pamannya untuk memberikan waktu pada teman-temannya beristirahat dengan tenang di rumah sakit sampai sembuh total sebelum interogasi.

Alfred dan Arthur telah sampai di rumah sakit sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Matthew tak tahu lagi seperti apa ia harus menjelaskan ekspresi wajah kedua kakaknya itu ketika mereka melihat kondisi dirinya yang saat itu sedang duduk manis di ruang tunggu. Kalau saja Alfred tak ingat pada janjinya di telepon barusan, ia pasti sudah meledak marah dan bersumpah akan mematahkan leher orang yang menyiksa adiknya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat kondisi Matthew yang dibalut perban di sana sini, sampai beberapa lebam yang tampak belum mengempis oleh obat, bukan mengapa kalau baik Alfred maupun Arthur nyaris tak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

Cara bicara Matthew sudah membaik oleh obat-obatan yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Setidaknya dengan itu ia bisa dengan lancar menjelaskan apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada kedua kakaknya –walau dengan sedikit kebohongan. Bohong sedikit tidak apa-apa, lah. Daripada luka Gilbert tambah parah oleh tinju kedua kakaknya.

Butuh waktu cukup panjang untuk meyakinkan kedua kakaknya kalau kasus ini bukanlah sepenuhnya salah baik Gilbert maupun Sadiq.

"Lagipula, menurut cerita yang kudengar dari Iv… ehm, salah satu teman Sadiq, sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan salah Sadiq. Maupun Gilbert. Mereka semua dikendalikan seseorang." Kata Matthew, berusaha menghindari menyebutkan nama Ivan. Masalah pasti bakal bertambah runyam kalau Alfred tahu pemuda Rusia itu juga terlibat.

Arthur terdiam untuk sementara. Matanya tertuju pada jaket merah yang kini dikenakan oleh Matthew, yang jelas-jelas itu adalah… milik Gilbert. Sekilas ia pun mengangguk paham seraya menepuk pelan bahu Matthew. "Ya sudah, kami paham." Kata Arthur. Ia lalu mendelik pada Alfred yang tampaknya juga menyorotkan pengertian.

"Lalu, kau sedang menunggu apa disini?" tanya Alfred kemudian.

Belum sempat Matthew menjawab, pintu ruangan dokter di depan mereka terbuka. Seorang perawat melangkah keluar, sekilas menatap mereka bertiga.

"Keluarga dari Tuan Bielschmidt?" tanya perawat tersebut.

"Bukan, kami temannya." Jawab Alfred segera.

Sekilas perawat tersebut mengangguk mengerti. "Tak apalah. Kalian boleh masuk." Katanya sambil melebarkan daun pintu, mempersilahkan Matthew, Alfred dan Arthur untuk masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Heracles duduk diam di sisi ranjang, menatap Sadiq yang masih terbaring dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Mata hijaunya meneliti satu per satu bagian-bagian tubuh Sadiq yang berbalut perban putih. Kepala. Bahu. Dada. Perut. Lengan kanan. Dan kaki kanan. Kembali pemuda Yunani itu menghela napas. "Entah aku harus bangga atau marah melihatnya yang masih ngotot berkelahi dalam kondisi begini…"

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Heracles sontak menoleh. Belum sempat Heracles menjawab untuk mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk, pintu kamar ruang rawat itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka.

"Permisi, Heracles…"

Heracles mengerjap melihat kedua orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Setelah tamu tersebut menutup pintu, Heracles pun bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka, dengan bantuan sepasang tongkat berjalan.

"Kiku." Kata Heracles. "Pamanmu… bilang apa?"

Walaupun nyaris datar seperti biasanya, Kiku lantas tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dalam nada bicara pemuda Yunani itu. "Hati-hati. Jangan dipaksakan, badanmu masih sakit, kan...?" Kata Kiku. "Pamanku memberi batas waktu dua minggu pada Sadiq untuk rawat inap di rumah sakit. Kurasa itu sudah cukup lama. Sadiq bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sini."

Heracles pun menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Dua minggu sih, kelamaan." Katanya, yang segera disambut dengan tawa kecil tertahan dari sahabat dekatnya itu.

Atau… haruskah dibilang kalau hubungan pemuda Yunani dan pemuda Jepang itu sudah sedikit melebihi hubungan antar sahabat?

Mata Heracles lalu tertuju pada sosok pemuda lain yang tadi datang bersama Kiku. Menyadari tatapan Heracles, Kiku kembali menjelaskan. "Ah… iya. Tadi sepupumu ini menunggu di lobi. Jadi kuajak masuk saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Heracles mengangguk. "Tidak apa. Memang aku yang memanggilnya ke sini, kok." Katanya, seraya kembali menatap pemuda berkulit coklat gelap tersebut. "Kau kesini tanpa diketahui oleh paman dan bibi, kan, Gupta?"

Pemuda asal Mesir yang sedari tadi terdiam itu hanya menatap Heracles sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Mata coklatnya lalu kembali beralih pada sosok di belakang Heracles yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya.

Mengikuti kemana pandangan sepupunya, Heracles menepuk bahu Gupta. "Yah. Itu yang namanya Sadiq, bosku yang sering kuceritakan padamu." Kata Heracles. "Karena aku dirawat di ruang yang berbeda, aku agak khawatir kalau tidak ada yang mengawasinya. Makanya aku minta tolong padamu. Untuk malam ini saja, mumpung besok hari Minggu."

Gupta kembali menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Heracles menghela napas seraya kembali menepuk kecil bahu sepupunya. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamar rawatku." Katanya. "Tidak usah sungkan mengajak Sadiq ngobrol kalau dia bangun nanti. Dan kalau dia mencoba kabur dari ruangan, tonjok saja." Kiku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya, selagi Gupta merespon dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Sok kenal sekali kalau tahu-tahu aku mengajak ngobrol. Kita saling kenal saja tidak." Kata Gupta.

"Aku juga sering cerita tentang dirimu pada Sadiq, kok." Kata Heracles sambil berlalu, dibantu Kiku yang kemudian membukakan pintu. Sesaat sebelum keduanya keluar dari ruang rawat, Heracles menambahkan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Lumayan buat pendekatan langkah pertama kan, Gupta?"

Sebuah tendangan dari sang pemuda Mesir di kaki Heracles, tak peduli melihat sepupunya masih terpincang-pincang.

* * *

"Tumben, hari ini Gupta pendiam sekali, ya?" kata Kiku setelah mereka berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah dari kamar rawat Sadiq. Pemuda Jepang itu masih setia menuntun Heracles berjalan, apalagi setelah kakinya kena sepak oleh pemuda Mesir barusan.

"Biasanya juga pendiam, kok." Kata Heracles disela-sela ia mengaduh kesakitan. "Mungkin, grogi maksudmu?"

Kiku menelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Heracles dengan tatapan tidak mengerti –yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat. Dari kejadian dan percakapan singkat barusan saja, tentu saja dia bisa mengerti betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa ada udang di balik batu?" Tanya Kiku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Heracles menjawab dengan menghela napas. "Kau tahu, Gupta selalu mengunjungi rumahku hampir tiap hari. Alasannya sih, macam-macam. Minta diajari ini itu lah, numpang makan malam, lah. Tapi tiap kali dia datang, yang rutin ia tanyakan cuma satu, yaitu aku dan kegiatanku di geng. Dan pintar sekali dia memancing arah percakapan sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku nyerocos soal Sadiq."

"Hee." Kiku kembali tertawa pelan. "Cara memancing percakapan yang pintar, ya?"

"Entah bagaimana awalnya Gupta tahu tentang Sadiq. Dia sepertinya tertarik sekali walaupun dia –mengaku- tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Sadiq." Lanjut Heracles. "Dasar anak SMP. Ketebak sekali apa maunya. Coba bayangkan seperti apa wajahnya ketika aku menebak, _'Kamu suka sama bosku, bukan?' _Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena dia keburu melemparku dengan bantal._" _

"Padahal belum pernah ketemu?" kata Kiku, masih sambil menahan tawa. "Sepupumu lucu sekali, ya."

Beruntung letak kamar rawat Heracles tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Sadiq. Biarpun berbeda lorong, setidaknya tidak beda lantai. Kiku membantu Heracles membukakan dan menutup pintu, bahkan membantu pemuda Yunani itu kembali berbaring di atas ranjang rawatnya.

"Hei, Kiku," kata Heracles ketika Kiku mengambil tongkat berjalan Heracles dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di sisi ranjang. "Kau tidak perlu melayaniku seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Respon pertama Kiku hanya helaan napas pelan. Ia menarik sebuah kursi ke sisi ranjang, dan duduk di sana. "Bukan melayani. Aku membantu dengan sukarela, kok." Katanya. "Jangan sungkan begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan."

"Tapi kau memang sudah banyak direpotkan selama ini. Padahal kau juga salah satu anggota komite kedisiplinan sekolah. Kau sudah banyak berbohong pada si Kirkland itu untuk melindungiku dari ancaman dikeluarkan dari sekolah." sesaat Heracles terdiam, sebelum melanjutkan dengan ekspresi kesedihan mencuat dalam air mukanya. "Karena berbeda denganmu maupun Sadiq, aku masuk sekolah ini dengan bantuan beasiswa. Kau yang dengan begitu lihainya mempermainkan aturan-aturan sekolah sehingga aku bisa terbebas dari segala hukuman, sampai akhirnya di kelas tiga aku bisa membayar sekolah sendiri tanpa bantuan beasiswa…"

Mendengar penuturan itu, Kiku hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hmm." Gumamnya pelan. "Berarti aku juga sama jahatnya, ya. Karena aku menipu ketua komite kedisiplinan, bahkan kepala sekolah."

Heracles sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, membuatnya bangkit mendadak dari posisi tidurnya. "Kiku…"

"Tapi, sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku."

Sunyi turun ke dalam ruangan itu. Heracles hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap wajah Kiku yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyum tenangnya. Orbs hitam milik pemuda Jepang itu menatap lurus ke dalam mata Heracles, sorot lembut namun tegas di baliknya membuat Heracles seketika kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku rasa kau juga sudah bosan mendengar kalimat ini dari mulutku. Aku mengerti kenapa kau mengubah drastis image-mu dari murid beasiswa kalem menjadi berandalan liar." Lanjut Kiku. "Ketika seseorang ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang amat disayanginya, melawan kodrat pun sesuatu yang terasa gampang, bukan?"

"Dan itulah yang kurasakan. Sama seperti ketika kau menolong Sadiq… Karena kau juga orang yang berarti dalam hidupku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu."

Kata-kata itu seperti kartu as yang langsung membuat Heracles mati langkah. Tak bisa mendebatnya. Tentu saja ia sangat paham… Ia juga tak akan mau dengar jika seseorang berusaha menghentikan usahanya untuk menolong Sadiq… meskipun itu adalah Sadiq sendiri.

Yang tidak disangka, ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Kiku pun berpikir demikian.

Tangan Kiku tiba-tiba saja terulur dan meraih tangan Heracles, memberi remasan yang lembut di sana. Perlahan Heracles menaikkan pandangannya, menatap Kiku yang masih tetap setia tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur," lanjut Kiku perlahan. Suaranya sedikit gemetar, dan Heracles yakin ia melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi pemuda Jepang itu. "Aku cemburu pada Sadiq, kau tahu?"

"…Eh?" Pengakuan barusan membuat Heracles merasakan desir lembut di dadanya.

"Karena kau selalu, selalu melakukan semuanya untuk Sadiq." Kata Kiku dengan wajah cemberut yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat. "Kayaknya, nggak pernah ada hari dimana kamu nggak memikirkan soal dia, ya? Padahal tahun lalu kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan mau jadi pacarku. Terus sekarang aku kau anggap apa…?"

Penuturan itu tak ayal mengirimkan sedikit rasa bersalah ke dalam benak Heracles. Namun wajah Kiku yang memelas itu justru malah membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Kiku…" kata Heracles seraya menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Kau dan Sadiq ada di dua tempat yang jauh berbeda. Buat apa cemburu?"

Kiku tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang mulai salah tingkah. "Memangnya nggak boleh kalau aku ingin perhatian lebih dari pacarku, hm?"

Orang-orang di sekolah boleh saja berpendapat kalau Kiku adalah pemuda Jepang yang kalem dan menjunjung tinggi kesopanan milik budaya Timur. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia juga bisa merayu, meskipun tidak seekstrim Francis tentunya.

Heracles harus bersyukur bahwa cedera di kedua lengannya tidak begitu parah, sehingga kini ia bisa meraih pinggang Kiku dan menariknya lebih dekat dalam pelukannya.

"Kau ingin perhatian lebih?" kata Heracles sambil tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk menahan pinggang Kiku agar tetap di tempat, sedangkan yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk mengangkat sedikit dagu Kiku, agar pandangan mata mereka dapat lurus bertemu. "Kalau begitu, kubayar semua hari-hari dimana aku kurang memperhatikanmu sejak kita jadian. Malam ini kujamin lunas. Bagaimana?"

Meskipun awalnya pemuda Jepang itu tampak kaku dan tegang, tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia kembali tertawa kecil. "Total semuanya setahun lebih tujuh bulan, Hera."

Suara tawa yang hangat kembali memenuhi ruangan tersebut, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Ketika dua bibir pemuda itu saling bersentuhan dan mengunci dengan lembut. Hanya dengan bulan purnama redup yang mengintip di balik tebalnya awan malam yang menyaksikan mereka.

* * *

Awalnya Alfred merasa mustahil dirinya bisa menahan diri. Ia sudah berjanji pada Matthew kalau ia tak akan menyalahkan Gilbert akan apapun yang menimpa adiknya malam ini. Ia sudah berjanji kalau ia akan berusaha sebisanya menahan diri. Awalnya Alfred merasa itu bukan masalah. Tapi saat melihat kondisi adiknya di ruang tunggu tadi, Alfred mulai merasa itu mustahil. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Matthew penuh perban, lecet, dan lebam di sana-sini! Bahkan ia melihat Matthew kesulitan berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung.

Sebenarnya, detik saat Alfred dan Arthur mengikuti Matthew masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Gilbert dirawat, Alfred sudah lupa akan janjinya dan sudah menyiapkan tinjunya untuk menghajar habis pemuda Jerman itu. 'Si brengsek itu sudah membawa Matthew keluar rumah malam-malam, dan membuatnya berakhir terluka seperti ini! Pokoknya akan kubuat dia bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi!'

Tapi saat pintu kamar rawat tertutup tepat di belakang punggung Alfred, saat matanya menerawang ke dalam ruangan berperabotan serba putih itu… Saat ia menangkap sosok pemuda Jerman yang tidak disukainya itu duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit…

"Mattie! Sudah kubilang kembali saja ke kamar rawatmu, tidak usah menungguiku!"

…segala niat itu langsung pupus seperti terbawa angin.

Detik itu Alfred bisa merasakan dirinya mematung di tempat. Tak bisa berkata-kata apapun, tak bisa bergerak selangkahpun. Ia bahkan merasa dirinya tak benar-benar ada di sana saat itu.

Gilbert. Tubuhnya tampak begitu lemas, bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit. Seorang dokter yang masih tampak sibuk dengan luka-lukanya, melarang Matthew, Arthur dan Alfred untuk lebih mendekat lagi. Bahkan dari jarak sekian meter, Alfred menyadari warna kulit Gilbert yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sebuah selang tertancap di pergelangan tangan Gilbert, mengalirkan darah masuk. Tampak dokter tersebut masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di dahinya.

"Tuan Bielschmidt kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Pendarahannya baru dapat dihentikan beberapa menit yang lalu." Kata dokter tersebut menjelaskan sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan. "Karena itu, tolong kalian jangan mengganggu istirahatnya. Biarkan dia tidur dulu."

Alfred hanya bisa menelan ludah, selagi Matthew sudah beranjak dan duduk di sisi ranjang Gilbert. Pemuda Amerika itu tetap diam mengawasi ketika Gilbert berusaha membujuk Matthew untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat, sementara Matthew keras kepala untuk tetap tinggal.

"Alfred…?" Arthur rupanya menyadari kekasihnya itu yang sedari tadi mematung di ambang pintu. Ia mengguncang sedikit bahu Alfred, untuk menariknya kembali dari lamunannya. Bijih safir Alfred mengerjap sesaat sebelum ia menatap Arthur. "Kau kenapa, Al…?"

Alfred tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa menjawab. Ketika ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, ia menemukan Matthew dan Gilbert juga tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kakak…?" kali ini Matthew yang bertanya seraya bangkit berdiri. Pemuda Kanada itu sedikit takut kalau-kalau kakaknya masih tidak bisa memaafkan Gilbert.

Begitu Alfred melihat adiknya mulai berjalan menghampirinya, sontak di luar kendali otaknya Alfred meraih lengan Arthur dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Ah, maaf Matt. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan lain!" seru Alfred dengan senyum lebar melengkung sempurna di wajahnya. "Aku akan datang lagi untuk menjengukmu dan Bielschmidt. Sampai besok, ya!"

Matthew tak sempat mencegah kakaknya, bahkan Arthur pun tak sempat melontarkan protes dan pertanyaan ketika Alfred menyeretnya dengan sedikit paksa keluar dari ruangan. Pintu ditutup dengan sedikit kasar, seolah isyarat dari Alfred agar Matthew tidak mengejar dirinya.

"H-Hei, Alfred! Kau ini apa-apaan!" Arthur berusaha menepis lengannya yang kini dicengkram erat oleh Alfred. "Alfred! Lepaskan! Lenganku sakit!"

Menyadari kesalahannya, Alfred tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya seraya melonggarkan cengkramannya. Hanya melonggarkan, tidak melepaskan. Menyadari mereka kini berdiri di lorong rumah sakit yang benar-benar sepi, Alfred baru menyadari jantungnya kini berdegup dengan cukup keras.

"Maaf…" hanya itu yang bisa Alfred ucapkan.

Arthur sadar betul ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda Amerika ini. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Alfred dan meraih kedua sisi wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Alfred untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Arthur bisa merasakan Alfred sedikit mengejang terkejut, walau ia tidak memberontak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur dengan nada tegas. Sorot tajam dari bijih emerald itu membuat Alfred tak bisa berkutik. Dan ia tahu ia tak bisa berbohong pada pemuda British ini.

Seraya menelan ludah, Alfred mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. "Rasanya… aku tidak sanggup." Katanya.

Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apanya yang tidak sanggup?"

Kali ini, Arthur yakin ia bisa melihat kilatan kesedihan tercermin jelas dalam iris safir Alfred.

"Aku tidak sanggup… melindungi Matt." Bisik Alfred pelan. Kedua tangannya naik dan mencengkram tangan Arthur yang masih memegang sisi wajahnya. Arthur merasakan tangan pemuda itu gemetar hebat. "Aku sama sekali tidak melindungi Matt. Dan aku terus menaruh rasa curiga pada Gilbert. Curiga kalau berandalan itu akan menyeret Matt ke jalan yang tidak benar…"

"Tapi ternyata apa? Selama ini aku membenci orang yang berani melindungi Matt meski nyawa taruhannya!"

Napas Arthur tercekat di tenggorokan tatkala ia mendengar suara isakan tertahan di sela-sela perkataan Alfred. Sesaat Arthur melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tangan Alfred. Lengan kurus pemuda Inggris itu lalu menarik kekasihnya dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu karena itu." Kata Arthur. "Ingin melindungi adiknya adalah naluri alami seorang kakak, bukan?"

Alfred mencengkram lengan baju Arthur dan perlahan balas membenamkan wajahnya di leher Arthur. "Itu bukan alasan!" serunya serak. "Kalau aku memang ingin melindungi Matt, harusnya aku bisa bergerak dan berkelahi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku juga! Tapi nyatanya, sepanjang malam ini aku tidak berbuat apa-apa!"

"Kita tidak berbuat apa-apa karena kita memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Al…" kata Arthur lagi.

"Aku bahkan tidak membiarkannya bahagia, Arthur!" seru Alfred lagi, tak peduli seandainya teriakannya bisa mengganggu pasien lain. "Aku paham Matt sangat menyayangi Gilbert, tapi aku tak pernah membiarkan mereka menjalin hubungan bahkan sekedar pertemanan!"

"Alfred… cukup kataku…"

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan seperti apa perasaan Matt ketika aku menuduh Gilbert yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak pernah memahami perasaannya setiap kali aku menyalahkan Gilbert!"

"Alfred…"

"Kakak macam apa aku ini!"

BRAK!

"Berisik benar kalian ini! Kalian sedang di depan kamar pasien, tahu!"

Baik Alfred maupun Arthur mengejang terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan diri begitu pintu kamar pasien di belakang mereka tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dengan kasar. Keduanya terkejut ketika melihat seorang pemuda Italia bermata _auburn_ dengan wajah masam.

"Lo…Lovino…?" kata Arthur masih terkejut. "Kau juga ada di sini?"

Pemuda Italia itu menjawab dengan mendengus. "Tentu saja! Siapa lagi yang bakal menemani si tomato-bastard itu!" jawabnya. "Dan kalian! Untung Antonio tidak terbangun gara-gara keributan kalian! Kalau mau bertengkar, sana cari tempat lain yang lebih pantas!"

Alfred dan Arthur hanya bisa saling tukar pandang mendengarnya. "…fuh." Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya keduanya berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Meski begitu, tawa Alfred tetap saja meledak kemudian.

Lovino melotot marah melihatnya. "Kenapa malah tertawa, _bastard_!"

"Oh, maaf maaf…" kata Arthur sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia pun menggamit lengan Alfred dan membimbing pemuda Amerika yang masih terbahak-bahak itu untuk melangkah menjauh. "Maaf sudah mengganggu, Lovino. Baiklah, kami akan lanjutkan keributan kami di tempat lain."

Sambil diiringi tatapan heran sekaligus kesal dari Lovino, kedua pemuda itu berbalik dan berbelok di ujung koridor tersebut.

"Nah." Setelah memastikan kalau Lovino tidak mengikuti mereka, Arthur mendorong pundak Alfred dengan lembut dan membuat punggungnya merapat dengan dinding. "Kepalamu sudah lebih dingin sekarang?"

Alfred tertawa ringan. "Orang Italia memang terkenal pandai mencairkan suasana, ya…" katanya.

Arthur ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bagus." Katanya. "Sekarang, gantian kau yang mendengarkan aku bicara, Al."

Alfred pun berdiri diam menghadap Arthur, bersiap mendengarkan segala macam ceramah yang akan segera dilontarkan pemuda Inggris itu. Alfred sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika Arthur tiba-tiba menubruk tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Eh… A-Arthur…?" tanya Alfred sedikit gugup. Tangannya menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya, ragu-ragu apa ia harus memeluk Arthur balik atau tidak.

"Kalau soal kau tidak menyukai Gilbert, Matthew juga sudah tahu itu dari awal." Kata Arthur. "Dan tanpa kau minta maaf padanya pun, Matthew sudah lama memaafkanmu. Ah, bukan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memperhitungkan rasa bencimu pada Gilbert sebagai suatu kesalahan yang harus ia maafkan."

"Dan soal kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam peristiwa malam ini, aku harus bilang… Apa boleh buat. Kita harus mengakui kalau kita memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini selain daripada Matthew adalah adik yang harus kita lindungi." Kata Arthur. "Tapi untuk peran itu, bukankah Gilbert sudah melaksanakannya dengan baik? Matthew pulang dengan selamat –yah, kesampingkan saja cedera yang ia alami, kondisinya tidak begitu parah untuk seorang yang amatir dalam perkelahian geng, bukan?"

Alfred terdiam. Walau ada beberapa perkataan Arthur yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan pikirannya, ia memutuskan bahwa pendapat Arthur memang benar. Intinya, ia tidak bisa lagi mempermalasahkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Yang terpenting sekarang, adalah bagaimana ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya dan memulai lagi dari awal. Terutama, mengenai hubungannya dengan Gilbert…

Entah sejak kapan, Alfred sudah balas melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di tubuh Arthur. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda Inggris itu, sedikit tidak menyangka dirinya ternyata sudah selelah ini.

"Hm…" gumam Alfred. Ia merasakan beban di hatinya menjadi dauh lebih ringan setelah ia bicara dengan kekasihnya. "Ya. Kau benar…"

Dalam hati, Alfred sudah menyusun ulang rencana-rencananya mulai besok. Sepertinya ia harus membatalkan semua kegiatan klub dan mempersingkat waktunya di luar jam sekolah untuk rutin menemani adiknya ke rumah sakit. Ia akan menunggu sampai Matthew puas menjenguk satu-satu teman-temannya yang dirawat di sini. Dan yang terpenting…

…Alfred akan mencari waktu khusus di tengah kesibukannya, untuk bicara langsung dan memulai lagi semuanya dari awal yang baik… dengan Gilbert.

* * *

Jauh dari suasana hangat dan tenang di rumah sakit itu, terdapat sebuah rumah –cukup besar untuk dibilang rumah, tapi masih terlalu kecil untuk disebut mansion- yang tampak tua dan terpisah dari keramaian kota New York. Rumah itu memang masih tampak terawat –tidak ada semak belukar maupun tumbuhan merambat yang membuat rumah itu tampak menyeramkan- tapi kesunyian di sekitar rumah itu pasti membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali untuk bertamu di sana.

"Sialan!" seseorang menendang meja mahoni tersebut keras-keras hingga terbalik. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang kursi dan sebuah lampu meja pun mengalami nasib yang sama. "Sialan sialan sialaan! Tinggal selangkah lagi dan rencanaku berjalan sempurna! Si Braginski itu benar-benar mempermainkanku!"

Tak ada seorang pun di sekolahnya yang akan menyangka, seorang Roderich Edelstein dapat mengamuk seperti orang gila begitu. Setiap inci ia melangkah, ada saja satu benda di ruang tengah itu yang ia jungkir balikkan. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak peduli… kalau rumah ini bahkan _bukan_ rumahnya.

Terdengar sebuah keluhan di sudut ruangan. "Rod, ayolah. Kau bisa menakuti Liela kalau begitu caranya…" kata suara itu, terdengar kesal namun tetap berusaha bersabar.

Roderich menggeram marah. "Kau janji akan membantuku!"

"Aku _sudah_ membantumu." Tegas suara itu lagi. "Kau pikir mudah mengambil pistol asli itu dari gudang ayahku? Mentang-mentang kita teman sejak kecil dan aku berhutang budi karena kau sudah banyak membantu adikku, bukan berarti aku mau membahayakan diriku sendiri dengan berurusan dengan polisi!"

Roderich menghentakkan kakinya. Sudah sejam lebih ia mondar-mandir, otaknya berputar berusaha menyusun rencana baru. Satu-satunya akses yang ia punya sebelum ini hanyalah geng Sadiq. Dan setelah peristiwa ini, ia tahu Sadiq pasti akan membubarkan seluruh gengnya. Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergerak sendiri jika ia masih berniat balas dendam pada Matthew.

Sosok yang sedari tadi duduk sambil membersihkan badan senapan di tangannya itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, membuat Roderich menoleh padanya.

"Setelah ini," kata sosok itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, tentu saja." Kata Roderich. "Dan kuharap, kau pun masih bersedia membantuku."

Di tengah cahaya temaram, iris hijau itu berkilat serius, balas menatap bola mata violet Roderich yang membeku. Hanya selang waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Roderich melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum dalam kesunyian.

Roderich paham betul apa maksudnya itu. Tanpa kata-kata pun, ia sudah mendapat jawaban mutlak darinya…

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi mohon bantuannya…"

"…Vash."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** Udah berapa lama saya hiatus? Setahun ada kali, ya? Yah… dengan berat hati saya akui, saya mulai kehilangan minat sama fandom ini. Bukan maksud saya menjelekkan, fandom ini justru makin awesome dari hari ke hari, sumpah. Hanya saja… ya, mungkin saya saja yang mulai agak bosan. Tapi karena sudah sampai sejauh ini, saya akan terus lanjutkan fic ini dengan sebaik-baiknya walau update-nya pasti jadi tersendat-sendat.

Yah, apapun yang terjadi, review dari teman-teman pasti tetap jadi penambah semangat. Semoga masih ada yang bersedia R&R yaa~~


End file.
